Gmen  I'll stand by you
by sniperpadalecki
Summary: Continuação de G-men. Quem não leu aquela, não entenderá essa. Enjoy it. Padackles/AU.
1. Six months

_**Oh, why you look so sad?**_

_(Por que você parece tão triste?)_

_**Tears are in your eyes**_

_(Há lágrimas em seus olhos)_

_**Come on and come to me now**_

_(Venha e venha aqui comigo agora)_

_**Don't be ashamed to cry**_

_(Não tenha vergonha de chorar)_

Os piores seis meses da vida Jared estavam se completando hoje. Ele estava no pequeno cômodo de seu apartamento que havia transformado em escritório. Nas paredes? Muitas fotos de Jensen, reportagens antigas, tudo que ele conseguiu copiar dos dados oficiais do Bureau. Papéis intermináveis de documentos e todas as pistas que o FBI estava seguindo Jensen.

Nesse meio ano de pesquisa, Jared confirmou suas suspeitas de que Jensen estava mesmo em Paris, com Chad, Katie e Jim. Beaver, apesar de estar arriscando, veio à América duas vezes nesse meio tempo resolver problemas que Jensen havia deixado pendente, fechar algumas contas e cobrar algumas dívidas. Jared não estava interessado em Beaver e nem no que ele foi fazer nos Estados Unidos, mas é claro que Jared não ia deixar de vigiar o braço direito de Jensen Ackles.

Qualquer um que percebesse, podia jurar que Jared estava novamente tentando montar um complô para tentar pegar Jensen mais uma vez. Mas não era nada disso. Ele estava se preparando para viajar e ir atrás dele. Nesses seis meses, não teve sequer uma hora em que ele não houvesse pensado em Ackles.

Ele estava sentado na mesa simples que estava cheia de folhas tomando todo o espaço ao lado de um telefone de um laptop. Ele sabia que o FBI o estava monitorando para o caso dele achar Jensen, mas ele não havia saído muito de casa e trocava constantemente de celular. Usava pouco a internet de casa, quando precisava saber sobre Jensen, ele geralmente usava computadores públicos.

O moreno alto que pouco – ou nunca – mostrou as covinhas naqueles últimos meses, estava exausto. Tanto de procurar Jensen quanto de secar as lágrimas por causa dele. O período de "luto" tinha sido longo, ele chegou a perder peso e ficara doente várias vezes durante aquele processo.

Muitas vezes se perguntou onde estava com a cabeça quando deixou aquilo chegar naquele nível. Se apaixonar por um cara feito Jensen Ackles? Tinha dias em que ele havia realmente ficado mal a ponto de se arrepender de deixar aquele homem ficar tão íntimo... Mas como resistir àquele par de olhos verdes ou àquele sorriso jocoso? O cheiro dele, o toque, o jeito de andar, falar, de vestir...

E lá estava ele completamente desconcentrado de novo. Ele jogou a caneta com que fazia algumas anotações de lado. Passou as mãos pelo rosto seguindo até os cabelos terminando por deitar a cabeça em cima da mesa apoiando-a nos próprios braços. Mais um suspiro de olhos fechados e, toda vez que o sono vinha, Jensen estava lá, o impedindo de dormir em paz.

O telefone o acordou de seus devaneios. Não completamente, ele realmente ainda vivia num pesadelo que parecia não acabar nunca.

- Alô.

_- Ei, Jay... Como está hoje?_ – Não era uma pergunta formal. Sandra McCoy realmente queria saber como ele estava.

- Bem. – Ele respondeu um pouco sonolento. – Você sabe...

_- Não quer almoçar? Você precisa sair de casa..._ – Ela disse preocupada. Desde que ele tinha deixado o Bureau, ela havia sido a única que tinha ficado do lado dele. Realmente a história se espalhou e Jared foi obviamente alvo de muitos comentários negativos.

Mas não de Sandra McCoy. Talvez por ser mulher ou por ter uma sensibilidade maior para entender pelo que Jared estava passando, ela ficou ao lado dele. Indo muitas vezes ao apartamento dele para ver como ele estava, desde contratar diaristas para fazer a limpeza até ir de madrugada ver se ele tinha melhorado da febre.

_**Let me see you through**_

_(Deixe-me ver você por inteiro)_

'_**Cause I've seen the dark side too.**_

_(Porque o lado sombrio eu já vi também)_

_**When the night falls on you**_

_(Quando a noite cai sob você)_

- Ah Sandy... – Ele resmungou pronto para se negar.

_- Ah não, Padalecki, você tem que comer!_ – Ela retrucou de um jeito maternal engraçado, Jared chegou a sorrir até.

- Tudo bem, mas vou preparar algo em casa então...

_- Não!_ – Ela disse categórica, fazendo Jared sorrir novamente. _– Estou passando aí em quinze minutos!_

- Tudo bem... Vou tomar um banho rápido... – Ele sabia que não ia adiantar discutir.

Ele desligou o telefone após despedir-se dela e saiu do escritório, rumo até seu quarto para preparar seu banho.

**- X -**

Jensen Ackles ainda não havia aberto os olhos, mas estava acordado na cama já, e já de mau humor. Sabia disso porque os raios de sol pareciam ultrapassar suas pálpebras. Ele virou a cabeça afundando o rosto no travesseiro. Ficou ali alguns segundos até recobrar a consciência de que estava ainda vivo.

E ele estava. O que, na opinião dele, era uma droga.

- Achei que fosse dormir o dia inteiro. – El Lobo saía do banheiro com uma toalha branca enrolada na cintura. Ele sentou na cama ao lado de Jensen.

- Ainda está aqui? – Jensen disse sem encarar o moreno alto. Levantou-se nu da cama e dirigiu-se até o banheiro.

- Não deveria? – Tom perguntou brincando enquanto começava a se vestir.

- Na verdade não. – Jensen respondeu seco, ligando a banheira de hidromassagem enquanto escovava os dentes.

- As vezes eu esqueço o quanto você pode ser desagradável, Ackles... – Tom suspirou ligeiramente irritado.

- Eu estava bêbado... – Jensen respondeu e em seguida secou a boca com uma toalha de rosto. – Eu não sei porque diabos te chamei pra vir aqui!

- O que posso garantir é que você insistiu bastante. – Tom debochou enquanto começava a vestir as próprias roupas.

- Desconsidere. – Jensen respondeu indiferente. – A idéia de beber foi sua. Algo me diz que planejava tudo isso...

- Claro, a semana inteira? – Welling riu alto dessa vez. – E olha que eu nem me importei de você ficar me chamando de Jared a noite inteira...

Ele mal terminou a frase e ouviu uma batida forte, violenta, na porta do armário do banheiro onde Jensen estava. Tom assustou-se um pouco, mas logo viu do que aquilo se tratava.

- Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-mencionado, ok. – Tom falou mais consigo mesmo do que com Jensen, que agora bateu a porta do banheiro.

Lobo terminava de vestir-se e deixou o quarto de Ackles. Passou pela cozinha, pegou um pouco de café que já estava pronto e saiu. Tinha sido assim a semana inteira. Ele sabia que Jensen não o amava e nem ele amava Jensen, eles estavam apenas se divertindo, e de quebra, curando a dor de cotovelo um do outro. Lobo também tinha deixado Kristin.

Mike contou a ele sobre o complô da moça com James e Lobo não gostou de saber que sua mulher estava contribuindo com o roubo da carga. Não podia negar que foi até bom para sua própria segurança. Kristin confiava muito em Hilarie e, agora com a loira atrás das grades, seria possível que ela fizesse algum tipo de acordo e acabasse soltando a língua.

Kristin sabia tudo de Lobo. E Hilarie estava a par do que Kristin sabia. O que Lobo não sabia, é que de uma forma ou de outra, estava sendo traído. Se não fosse por Kristin e Hilarie, Mike o pegaria cedo ou tarde.

**- X -**

_**Every breath you take**_

_(Cada suspiro seu)_

_**Every move you make**_

_(Cada movimento seu)_

_**Every bond you break**_

_(Cada laço partido)_

_**Every step you take**_

_(Cada passo que você der)_

_**I'll be watching you**_

_(Eu estarei te olhando)_

Jensen sentia a água quente da banheira aquecer cada parte de seu corpo devagar. Espuma, champagne ao lado, ele suspirou e recostou a cabeça na borda fechando os olhos. Qualquer um que visse tal cena podia sentir-se relaxado só de olhar. Mas na verdade Jensen estava tenso.

A dor de cabeça causada pela ressaca parecia aumentar a cada segundo. Ele sentiu-se levemente nauseado e não conseguia relaxar os músculos de seu corpo. Ele andou bebendo a semana inteira. Teve sua fase de fossa, e então vestiu a carapuça de novo. Era frio e calculista novamente. E então voltava ao abismo, bebia, perdia o controle, e ia pra cama com o primeiro ser humano que aparecesse na frente.

Ele sabia de tudo isso e talvez desconfiasse que Tom também sabia, por isso estava sempre por perto.

Passou dias amaldiçoando Padalecki, passou outros tantos gritando entre quatro paredes que o amava e rezava pra que ele voltasse. Cada parte de seu corpo desejava avidamente aquele homem de volta em sua alma, em seu corpo... Mas ele sabia que Jared nunca tinha saído de seu coração. Talvez fosse por isso que, logo nos primeiros dias, ele desejou arrancar o órgão de seu peito com as próprias mãos.

- Eu o encontrei novamente. – Jim Beaver estava parado a frente da banheira de Jensen. Que sequer abriu os olhos.

- Continue. – Jensen falou baixo, em aviso de que estava ouvindo.

- Ele tem te procurado também. – Jim continuou um pouco relutante. – Está afastado do FBI.

- Ou talvez seja isso que ele quer que eu pense. – Jensen retrucou suspirando.

- Não. – Beaver foi firme. – Ele realmente está afastado.

- Como pode ter certeza?

- Porque seu caso foi arquivado. Padalecki se recusou a testemunhar. – Beaver concluiu e esperou uma reação de Jensen.

O loiro abriu os olhos e não conseguiu controlar o fato de que uma leve brasa voltou a ascender dentro de seu coração.

- E ele está vindo pra cá. – Jim acrescentou preparando-se para se retirar.

- O que? – Jensen parecia surpreso.

- Está com passagem marcada para Paris. – O mais velho saiu deixando Jensen terminar seu banho, agora muito mais tenso do que quando entrara.

Ele estava vindo.

Ele ordenou a Beaver que ficasse de olho em Jared todo aquele tempo. Ele sabia cada movimento de Jared, desde a hora em que o moreno dormia até o que comia quando almoçava. E tinha uma leve desconfiança de que Sandra era sua nova namorada.

Mas, se fosse, por que ele estaria vindo atrás dele? Será que queria pegá-lo novamente? Parte dele queria agora deixar Paris, outra parte queria que Jared chegasse imediatamente até ele. Se tinha uma coisa que o deixava possesso, era estar confuso. Logo ele, um cara extremamente decidido.

E lá vinha Padalecki novamente bagunçar o que ele precariamente arrumou em seis meses. Ele queria e não queria, sabia e não sabia... Ele sentiu uma certa ansiedade invadir seu peito e se recriminou por estar agindo como um perfeito adolescente.

_**Every single day**_

_(Cada dia)_

_**Every word you say**_

_(Cada palavra que você disser)_

_**Every game you play**_

_(Cada jogo que você jogar)_

_**Every night you stay**_

_(Cada noite que você ficar)_

_**I'll be watching you**_

_(Eu estarei te olhando)_

**- X -**

- Você enlouqueceu? – Sandra largou seu garfo e ficou olhando atônita para Jared, que mal tocou em sua própria comida.

- Eu sei que é loucura, mas... Sandy, eu não estou mais suportando! – Ele disse com pesar na voz e no olhar. – Não adianta...

- Jared, tem noção do quanto isso é perigoso? – Sandra tentava manter a calma para ser capaz de colocar algum juízo na cabeça do amigo. – Você acha o que? Que está vivendo algum conto de fadas?

- Não, eu sei que não... – Jared respondeu sério. – Mas se for pra viver sem ele, do jeito que estou, eu prefiro ir até lá tomar um tiro...

- Você não pode estar falando sério. – A morena sorriu sarcasticamente.

- Achei que me entendesse! – Ele franziu o cenho.

- E entendo! – Ela respondeu prontamente. – Mas não me culpe por achar que arriscar a sua vida por um cara que, certamente, não está com vontade de te ver!

Jared engoliu a seco. Ele realmente não tinha pensado nessa possibilidade. Por mais que ele tivesse convivido aquele tempo com Jensen, suficiente para terem aquela ligação entre eles, ele ainda não sabia se de fato Jensen ainda pensava nele.

Parte de seu coração acreditava que sim. Ele na realidade sentia que Jensen ainda pensava nele.

- Jay, eu te imploro... – Sandy recomeçou perdendo até mesmo o apetite. – Não vá.

Ele olhou a moça e se sentiu até um pouco culpado por preocupá-la daquela forma. Ele estendeu as mãos sob a mesa até chegar as mãos dela, segurando carinhosamente.

- Eu preciso, Sandy. – Ele disse calmo, olhando ela nos olhos. – Preciso por um ponto final nisso. Se ele realmente olhar nos meus olhos e, de fato, eu perceber que não existe mais nada... Eu volto e... Prometo nunca mais falar nele...

- Jared...

- Mas... – Ele interrompeu uma tentou novamente fazê-lo mudar de idéia, outra vez sem sucesso. – Se ele ainda me quiser... – Ele esboçou um leve sorriso.

- O que? – Ela arregalou os olhos. – Vai ficar ao lado dele e virar um cúmplice? Um procurado? Antes você estava no FBI, Jared, agora quer ir pra "Lista de procurados"?

- E agora é crime ir atrás de quem a gente ama? – Jared perguntou calmo, segurando mais firme nas mãos dela.

- Você definitivamente não pode estar falando sério! – Ela soltou das mãos dele, brava.

- Sandy! Prometo ligar... De hora em hora... Pra dizer que estou bem... – Ele tentava acalmá-la.

- Você promete mesmo? – Ela repetiu séria.

- Prometo. – O moreno alto sorriu calmo, até achando um pouco engraçado a preocupação dela. Não que não fosse completamente justificada.

**- X -**

- E quando eu achava que nunca mais ouviríamos esse nome de novo... – Chad passou as mãos pelos cabelos loiros enquanto revirava os olhos andando de um lado para outro na sala do apartamento de Lobo onde estavam hospedados em Paris.

- Achei que tinha superado o Jensen, Chad. – Katie riu sentada no sofá. Os cabelos agora eram castanhos. – Saudades da Kristin? – Ela provocou e Chad apenas fez uma careta.

- Beaver... – Chad começou ignorado Katie. – Vou com você.

- Onde? – Jim estranhou.

- No aeroporto... Que horas ele chega? – Chad parecia sério e determinado.

- Murray, você está pensando que...

- Não, eu não estou pensando. – Chad interrompeu. – Eu vou. Com ou sem você. Regalias pra cima daquele _g-man_?

- Ele não é mais agente, Chad. – Katie disse revirando os olhos, suspirando impaciente.

- Não existe isso! – Chad esbravejou. – Deve ser outro plano e...

- Murray! – Jim interrompeu o falatório de Chad sobre conspiração. – Ele tinha muitas coisas contra todos e o arquivo conta Jensen e todos nós só foi arquivado por falta de provas! E adivinhe por causa de quem...

- Jim, eu não sei... Eu não confio nele...

- Não é você quem tem que confiar, Chad. – Katie se intrometeu enquanto vestia o casaco. – Vamos os três.

- Ah não! – Jim protestou.

- Nós vamos de qualquer forma, Jim. – Katie respondeu séria, cerrando um pouco os olhos azuis. – Com você ou em outro carro.

- Que horas é o vôo dele? – Chad perguntou igualmente vestindo o casaco do terno.

- Daqui duas horas. Pelo fuso, ele chegará aqui já será de noite. – Jim respondeu conformado. Era melhor levá-los junto, pelo menos ele poderia ficar de olho. – Prontos?

- Pronto. – Chad respondeu colocando os óculos escuros e andando em direção à porta.

Katie apenas suspirou com ares pretensiosos e seguiu ao lado de Jim até a porta, Cliff já abria a porta do carro para os três entrarem.


	2. Meeting

**I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house,**

(Eu posso suportar a chuva no teto dessa casa vazia,)

**That don't bother me.**

(Isso não me incomoda.)

**I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out.**

(Eu posso suportar algumas lágrimas de vez em quando e apenas deixá-las rolar.)

**I'm not afraid to cry.**

(Não tenho medo de chorar.)

Jared pelo menos agora não reclamava do calor. O frio, apesar de deixar Paris incrível naquela época do ano, sequer importava para o moreno alto que agora passava pelo desembarque do aeroporto apenas com uma mochila nas costas. Ele vestia um pesado sobretudo preto, jeans e uma touca cobrindo os cabelos mais longos que há seis meses atrás.

Ele checou o endereço que tinha em mãos. Pertencia ao apartamento de Lobo, onde Jared já sabia que Jensen estaria. No momento em que ele tirou os olhos do papel e voltou a olhar pra frente, sentiu seu coração bater na garganta e ele perder a capacidade de andar.

Os três rostos conhecidos haviam parado a sua frente impedindo que ele continuasse a andar. Ele ficou confuso, sem entender como sabiam que ele estava ali. Ele não disse nada, não sabia nem o que dizer na verdade.

- Não posso dizer que é um prazer vê-lo. – Chad foi quem começou, dando um passo na direção de Jared, ficando mais perto do ex-agente.

- Como vocês...?

- Eu sei que pensou que éramos idiotas. – Chad interrompeu a prevista pergunta de Jared. – Mas a partir de agora estamos um passo a sua frente.

- Eu não estou mais no FBI. – Ele disse convicto, tentando passar credibilidade.

- Nós sabemos. – Katie respondeu. – Óbvio que estivemos a par de todos os seus passos.

- Eu não quero nada com vocês... – Jared falou mais baixo dessa vez, como se pedisse calma.

- Sabemos o que você quer também. – Foi a vez de Beaver intrometer-se na conversa e posicionou-se ao lado de Jared e começou a puxá-lo discretamente pelo braço.

- Olha, eu não quero problemas... – Jared estava começando a ficar com certo pânico de tudo aquilo. – Eu só quero falar...

- É pra onde estamos te levando. – Chad disse enquanto ajudava a 'escoltar' Jared para fora do aeroporto e fazendo-o entrar dentro do sedan preto.

Beaver entrou, em seguida Jared e Chad, deixando o moreno alto entre os dois no banco de trás do carro. Katie acomodou-se no banco da frente ao lado de Cliff, dando ordem ao motorista que seguisse para casa.

Jared estava completamente apavorado àquela altura. Chegou a se arrepender por um segundo de ter ido, simplesmente porque não havia pensado na possibilidade da 'gangue' de Ackles estar seguindo seus passos. _Que coisa de amador, Jared. Como podia ter esquecido desse detalhe? _Ele bronqueava consigo mesmo em pensamento.

- Onde está o Jensen? – Ele perguntou receoso.

- Você sabe muito bem onde ele está. – Chad respondeu seco, sem encarar o moreno, apenas continuando a apreciar as luzes da caída da noite parisiense.

- Então... Ele sabe que estou aqui? – Jared perguntou olhando Beaver, que não lhe respondeu. Olhou Chad em busca de uma confirmação, e apenas o silêncio em resposta, o que já era suficiente para confirmar o que ele queria saber.

É, parecia que ninguém queria conversar muito.

**- X -**

**Every once in a while even though goin on with you gone still upsets me**

(De vez em quando, apesar de que continuar sem você me chateia)

**There are days**

(Há alguns dias)

**Every now and again I pretend I'm okay but that's not what gets me**

(Que eu finjo estar bem, mas não é isso que me intriga)

Jensen sentia todas aquelas emoções voltarem. Aquela breve ilusão de que Jared fazia parte do seu passado, realmente agora era de fato uma ilusão completa. Ele andou pelo quarto vestindo-se após o banho, e continuava extremamente tenso. Agora mais do que nunca.

Jared entraria por aquela porta a qualquer minuto e ele não tinha nem a mais vaga noção do que fazer, dizer ou pensar. A única coisa em que ele sentia mais medo era de desabar e parecer flexível, fácil e acessível àquele homem que o havia feito se entregar de uma forma tão intensa e depois o apunhalara pelas costas.

Ele vestia uma camisa azul e uma calça social preta e já se dirigia para a sala. Tentou encarar aquilo de todas as formas. Reunião de negócios, encontro com um cliente, trabalho... Mas cada opção parecia ser a mais absurda possível.

Ele encarava a janela do alto do apartamento com as mãos nos bolsos, tentando se acalmar. Respirava fundo, tentava pensar em outras coisas... A garrafa de whisky pareceu de repente bastante tentadora. Ele serviu-se de uma dose e bebeu num gole, repetindo o ato por duas vezes. Ele sentiu a bebida descer cortando na garganta e esquentando seu peito.

A porta da sala se abriu revelando um Jim Beaver ligeiramente apreensivo.

- Ele está no escritório. – Jim disse quando Jensen virou-se para encará-lo.

- Como... ele está? – Jensen sentia que seu coração saltaria do peito.

- Bem. – Beaver respondeu. – Corajoso. Decidido.

Jensen apenas acenou com a cabeça que havia entendido. Ele passou as mãos pelo rosto sentindo a barba áspera nas mãos. Deu uma última olhada para Beaver e tomou rumo do caminho do escritório.

Jared olhava ao redor das paredes frias e da mesa enorme. O escritório do apartamento não lembrava o da mansão. O cheiro de Jensen ao redor é que sim. Ele fechou os olhos e suspirou sentindo aquele cheiro ficar cada vez mais forte, presente. E não era apenas o perfume. Ela perfume... algo mais. Cheiro de Jensen.

O moreno tirou a touca de frio e passou uma das mãos pelos vastos cabelos castanhos, jogando-os para trás.

**What hurts the most, was being so close**

(O que mais machuca é estar tão perto)

**And having so much to say**

(E ter tanto pra dizer)

**And watchin' you walk away**

(E ver você indo embora)

- Seu cabelo está maior. – O loiro disse perto da porta, com ares de quem estava observando há um certo tempo.

Jared sentiu cara célula do seu corpo ser invadida por uma adrenalina nada comum, num nível que ele ainda havia desconhecido. Levou um tempo para ele ter coragem de virar de frente para Jensen. Não sabia o que esperar, mas definitivamente sabia o que queria. Não que Jensen estivesse muito diferente. Mas estava mais magro, menos prepotente e com toda certeza menos feliz.

- Sua barba também. – O moreno respondeu e Jensen passou uma das mãos pelo cavanhaque.

Ele atravessou o escritório passando por Jared sem encará-lo. Sutilmente fez sinal para que ele se sentasse na cadeira e frente a mesa enquanto ele deu a volta e sentou-se de frente para Jared.

- Então... – O loiro começou olhando para um Jared que recusou-se a sentar e o encarava pasmo. – O que você quer?

- Como é? – Jared perguntou olhando atônito para um Jensen frio. – "O que eu quero?''

- Você está aqui pra alguma coisa, não é? Apesar de Paris ser uma bela cidade, não acredito que esteja aqui a turismo. – Jensen era sarcástico.

- Ok. – Jared respirou fundo, tentando ser compreensivo. – Eu mereço isso, certo.

Jensen permaneceu sério com um leve ar debochado, pôs as mãos sob a mesa entrelaçando os dedos e ainda encarando Jared com certo desprezo.

- Não pensou em mim durante esse tempo? – Jared perguntou quase num sussurro.

Um Jensen Ackles furioso levantou-se dando um murro sob a mesa e encarando Jared como se conseguisse fuzilá-lo com o olhar.

- Não tem esse direito. – Jensen respondeu cheio de mágoa.

- Eu te...

- NÃO TEM ESSE DIREITO! – Ele gritou impedindo Jared de falar o que sentia. – Não tem o direito de me dizer isso.

- Perguntou o que vim fazer aqui, não foi? – Jared agora deixou toda ternura com a qual havia chegado de lado.

Ele deu a volta na mesa indo em direção a Jensen parando a menos de um palmo dele. O encarava com firmeza nos olhos enquanto o mais velho parecia extremamente surpreso.

- Eu vim aqui pegar o que é meu. – Jared disse ao mesmo tempo que segurou Jensen pelo colarinho. Milímetros da boca dele. Jensen que pareceu se perder por alguns breves segundos, retomou a razão e empurrou Jared pra longe dele.

- Não tem nada seu aqui! – Ele respondeu arrumando a camisa. Tentou disfarçar o quão perturbado ficou ao sentir o calor daquele corpo perto de novo, o cheiro...

Jared não se deu por vencido e voltou a se aproximar, segurando Jensen com mais força dessa vez. Jensen, que estava ainda mais surpreso com a afronta, não sentiu mais seu cérebro funcionar assim que seus lábios foram tocados pelos de Jared.

**Never knowing what could have been**

(Nunca saber o que poderíamos ser)

**And not seein that lovin you**

(E não ver que amar você)

**Is what I was tryin to do**

(Era o que eu estava tentando fazer)

A língua apressada do moreno alto já abriu caminho na boca de Jensen invadindo completamente, tomando conta e controlando o beijo que o mais velho inevitavelmente correspondeu. E tinha como não fazê-lo? Depois de desejar ter aquela boca como um verdadeiro maníaco viciado, ela estava ali, novamente colada na sua, sugando e mordendo seus lábios com agressividade. Era visível que ambos estavam cheios de saudades.

Jensen reviveu naquele beijo cada cena que passaram juntos. De se escritório na mansão até Nova York, até Miami e até seu quarto. Das vezes que aquele homem fora tão seu, das vezes que aquela cama parecia incendiar... Da vez em que ele, ajoelhado a seus pés, contou com uma arma apontada pra sua cabeça, quem era de verdade.

Jensen sentiu aquela raiva voltar a invadi-lo. Ele empurrou Jared novamente o encarando com mágoa. Ele limpou a boca num gesto de repugna. Jared apenas ofegava no mesmo ritmo de Jensen e, quando resolveu aproximar-se mais uma vez, sentiu o punho do loiro o atingir na mandíbula.

Ele cambaleou pro lado e sentiu o gosto de sangue. Ele passou uma das mãos pelo canto da boca onde o plasma vermelho escorria e encarou Jensen com o canto dos olhos, voltando a ficar na mesma posição de afronta. Jensen bufava e tinha o cenho franzido e segurou-se para não abraçá-lo.

O moreno sorriu de canto e ambos continuavam naquele diálogo de olhares. Jensen sabia exatamente o que Jared estava pensando e vice-versa.

Mais uma vez, o moreno segurou Jensen pelo colarinho e agora o prensou contra a mesa enorme, sentindo a respiração dele bater em seu rosto.

- Você pode me bater o quanto quiser. – Jared dizia entre dentes, sussurrando. – Pode me mandar embora, pode me empurrar pra longe de você, mas não pode dizer que não me ama...

- JARED! – Jensen gritou tentando se desfazer do Padalecki. Em vão, ele era muito maior e agora tinha a força de um tigre.

- Diga! Diz, caralho! – Jared permanecia com as mãos em cima de Jensen e agora colava seu peito ao dele. – Diz que você não me ama!

- Eu... Eu não te amo! – Jensen respondeu de um jeito marrento.

- Não espera que eu acredite, não é? Sabe que não pode mentir pra mim... – Jared dizia agora segurando o rosto do outro, impedindo-o de se afastar.

Jensen não conseguia mais pensar e parou de se debater. Jared obviamente percebeu a breve desistência do outro e voltou a mergulhar na boca dele. Jensen sentia o gosto de sangue na boca do outro e mesmo assim não conseguia afastá-lo.

Quando o moreno o sentiu mais calmo e rendido em seus braços, ele finalmente o soltou aos poucos, permanecendo com eu corpo colado ao dele. Eles estavam ofegantes e Jared sentiu pela primeira vez seu lábio arder pelo ferimento.

**It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go**

(É difícil lidar com a dor de perder você em qualquer lugar que eu vá)

**But I'm doin it**

(Mas estou conseguindo)

**It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone**

(É difícil forçar um sorriso quando vejo nossos velhos amigos e estou sozinho)

**Still harder gettin up, gettin dressed, livin with this regret**

(É difícil levantar-se, vestir-se, viver com esse arrependimento)

- Você está certo... – Jensen recomeçou, falando baixo. – Eu te amo...

Jared respirou fundo e agora sentia seu peito se encher novamente. Ele acariciou o rosto de Jensen que, agora, passava as mãos pelos cabelos do mais novo, daquele jeito que ele costumava fazer.

- Nosso problema nunca foi falta de amor... – Jensen continuou com o olhar triste. – O problema é outro...

Jared afastou-se um pouco dele, a fim de procurar os olhos do outro, eu agora definitivamente estavam ainda mais tristes. O mais novo não sabia exatamente o que era, mas definitivamente não parecia bom.

- Então não existe problema, Jensen... – Ele disse baixinho, novamente mais perto do rosto dele.

- Eu não confio em você. Não confio no que diz sentir... – Jensen respondeu enquanto calmamente tirava as mãos de Jared de cima de si.

- Jensen...

- Não... – O loiro o interrompeu enquanto afastava-se dele. – Eu por um tempo achei que conseguiríamos, Jared... – Ele agora não conseguia mais olhar pra ele. Ele afastou-se da mesa e de Jared, continuando a andar até o meio do escritório.

Jared ficou parado. O preço que ele estava pagando pelo que fez era bem mais alto do que ele imaginava.

- Jen...

- Por favor, Jared, vá embora. – Ele interrompeu o moreno antes que mudasse de idéia. Ele disse a frase seca.

- Por que está me pedindo isso quando sei que não quer que eu vá? – Jared tinha claro desespero na voz.

- Você _precisa_ Jared... – Jensen estava de costas e ainda sem coragem de encará-lo.

Jared percebeu que era o ponto final que ele precisava. Não o que ele queria, mas sua prioridade em ir a Paris era justamente essa: terminar com seu sofrimento. Deixar Jensen da forma que ele havia deixado, certamente doía bem mais. Coisas inacabadas dão a sensação de incerteza eterna, e nada poderia ser pior que aquilo.

**But I know if I could do it over**

(Mas eu sei que se pudesse refazer)

**I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart that i left unspoken**

(Eu trocaria, daria todas as palavras que salvei no meu coração e não foram ditas)

Ele jogou novamente os cabelos pra trás, deu uma última olhada para Jensen, que permanecia de costas, mas Jared teve certeza de que ele estava chorando. Era aquilo, estava acabado. E agora ele não tinha que se conformar com um amor não correspondido, tinha que se conformar em abrir mão de um homem que nunca confiaria nele.

Ele pareceu demorar uma eternidade para seguir o caminho até a porta. Talvez ele tivesse a esperança de que Jensen voltasse atrás, mas nada foi dito. O silêncio era fúnebre. Os únicos sons que foram ouvidos foram o da porta se abrindo quando Jared passou e quando a fechou atrás de si.

O que fez muito barulho interno foi um Jensen caindo em choro e sentido-se quebrado por dentro. Aquilo havia sido muito pior que da primeira vez.

Jared seguiu pelo corredor até deixar o apartamento completamente. Jensen em seu escritório pensando seriamente em atentar contra a própria vida.

E Jim Beaver na sala ao lado ouvindo tudo.

Assim que Jared saiu, ele pegou o celular chamando alguém pela discagem automática.

- Preciso de um favor. – Ele começou assim que alguém atendeu. – Me encontre daqui uma hora perto do beco no Champs Élysées.

Foram as únicas palavras dele antes de desligar.

- Chad. – Ele chamou pelo loiro que estava com seu fiel computador na sala, enquanto se dirigia ao cômodo.

- E então? – Chad levantou-se rapidamente curioso quanto a conversa.

- Vá ver Jensen. – Beaver ordenou enquanto buscava Katie com os olhos pela sala. – E você... – Ele disse quando viu que a moça prestava atenção. – Preciso que me ajude numa coisa.

- Que coisa? – Chad foi quem perguntou curioso.

- Ainda está aqui? – Beaver respondeu irritado e Chad apenas bufou. – Vai!

Chad obedeceu e seguiu até o escritório ver como Jensen estava. Katie apenas seguiu Beaver enquanto eles deixavam o apartamento.


	3. Don't speak

Jared saiu do táxi de volta ao aeroporto. Arrependido não era bem a palavra, mas ele sentia como se nunca mais fosse ser feliz novamente. Não por completo. Sentiu um arrepio lhe correr a espinha. Frio. Passou a mão pelos cabelos e percebeu que havia esquecido a touca preta com Jensen. Bom, estava aí outra coisa da qual ele sentiria falta.

Antes de dar o primeiro passo para entrar no saguão de embarque do aeroporto, uma van preta parou abruptamente no cordão da calçada e, do nada, surgiram três homens bem vestidos que paralisaram Jared forçando-o a entrar no veículo.

Ele tentou se soltar, gritar e se debater para de alguma forma tentar se livrar deles, mas tudo foi em vão. Eles taparam sua boca com um pano embebido em algum líquido que Jared, antes de desmaiar dentro da van, reconheceu como éter.

- Você sabe o que realmente vai acontecer se isso der errado, não é? – A morena de pele branquíssima e cabelos negros tinha um tom firme e prepotente na voz, quem visse de longe achava que ela estava no controle.

- Eu é quem deveria estar lhe dizendo isso, Kreuk. – Jim respondeu debochado, servindo-se de outra taça de vinho na ante-sala do apart hotel da moça aos arredores de Lion.

- Foi você quem me procurou. – Ela rebateu.

- Foi você quem conspirou contra Jensen. – Beaver controlou-se para não exceder o tom de voz. – Quer Lobo de volta, não quer? – Ele concluiu provocando.

Ela apenas respirou fundo, resignada. Ela realmente queria o marido de volta.

- Qual é o plano? – Ela perguntou encarando Beaver de canto.

- Já pegaram Jared?

- Já. Acabaram de me avisar que já estão com ele numa cabana perto da praia. – Ela respondeu fria.

- Diga a seus capangas para não exagerarem... – Jim recomeçou tomando mais um gole do vinho. – Jensen não iria gostar se machucassem o rostinho bonito dele.

- E qual é o resgate?

- Diga a eles para pedirem a Padalecki que diga tudo que sabe de Jensen, então ele estará livre.

- Acha que ele vai contar?

- Não sei. – Beaver respondeu incerto. – Mas esse falso seqüestro é a única maneira de sabermos se ele está falando a verdade...

- Acha que Jensen se entregaria por ele? – Kristin perguntou sarcástica.

- Acho. – O mais velho respondeu com certeza. – Se a vida de Jared depender dele, acho até que ele se entregaria à polícia.

- Que exagero. – A morena não estava dando credibilidade alguma àquilo. – Eu sei que eles tiveram algo... Mas não acredito que chegue a esse ponto. Jensen já se apaixonou antes...

- Sabe quando eu ouvi falar de Jensen? – Beaver sorriu de canto encarando a taça de cristal vazia em cima da mesa enquanto Kristin prestava atenção. – Quando Donna estava grávida de três meses.

- Beaver...

- Ele ia se chamar Jason. – Beaver a interrompeu. – Mas ela disse que o nome era comum demais. E Jensen não nasceu pra ser comum. – Ele levantou-se arrumando o terno. – Portanto, Kristin... A última coisa que Jared é para Jensen é "mais um". E se é Jared quem ele quer, é Jared que ele vai ter...

Kristin sorriu irônica discando para um de seus homens para dar instruções.

Jared acordou. Ele sentia-se atropelado por um caminhão. Visão embaçada e percebeu que não podia se mover. Ele estava deitado sob um fino colchão numa pequena sala mal conservada, suja e que cheirava mal. Ele piscou algumas vezes para melhorar a visão e então ouviu apenas um barulho: ondas quebrando. Estava perto do mar?

Com algum esforço, ele ergueu o corpo ficando sentado, foi quando percebeu o porquê de não conseguir se mover. Ele tinha as mãos amarradas nas costas pelos pulsos. Em vão, tentou soltar-se.

Ele ainda sentia-se meio tonto e com os braços dormentes. Olhou ao redor tentando entender o que estava acontecendo e onde estava. Ele concentrou-se e ouviu conversas de pessoas numa sala que parecia estar ao lado do pequeno cômodo onde ele estava.

Num toque leve, a porta se abriu.

- Olá, Jared. – Michael Rosenbaum vestia um sobretudo, camisa, calças, sapatos e cinto pretos.

- Lobo mandou me seqüestrar. – Jared falou baixo num tom irônico. – Que original.

- Lobo não sabe de nada disso. – Rosenbaum abaixou-se olhando Jared mais de perto. – Você não parece em absolutamente nada com seu pai, sabia? – Ele sussurrou como se tivesse medo que alguém de fora ouvisse.

Jared franziu o cenho estranhando aquela colocação. Ele conhecia muito bem o braço direito de Tom "El Lobo" Welling, ou pelo menos ele achava que conhecia, e pareceu estranho ele dizer aquilo.

- E qual é o plano genial? – Jared encostou-se na parede fria, perguntando despreocupado. – Ligar pro Bureau e pedir resgate? – Ele riu ao final da frase.

- É claro que não. – Michael respondeu encarando os olhos verdes nada assustados de Jared. – Do jeito que americanos são, seriam bem capazes de encarar seqüestro internacional como terrorismo. – Rosenbaum respondeu irônico.

- Não dessa vez. – Jared voltou a sorrir. – Já trocamos de presidente.

- Não queremos transformar isso numa questão política. – Michael dizia tranqüilo.

- Sabia que você era um simpatizante do Obama. – Jared voltou a ironizar. – Mas fico feliz que não encare como questão política... Depois do que eu fiz, eu duvido que meu pátrio-poder valha minha vida.

- Ainda bem que você tem consciência disso. – Michael tinha certo ressentimento na voz. O mesmo que Jared ouvira em Justin e, certamente, isso lhe chamou atenção. – Ninguém gosta de traidores...

- Exatamente. – Jared respirou fundo e voltou a parecer debochado. – Por isso acho esse seqüestro infundado. Não tenho nada a oferecer.

- Ah, não seja tão modesto. – Rosenbaum sorriu aberto, mostrando todos os dentes. – Você tem informações que nos interessam...

- Ah... Lá vamos nós... – Jared revirou os olhos encostando a cabeça na parede. – Que querem saber? Arquivos confidenciais do FBI? Que informações eles têm a respeito de vocês? – Ele riu. – Vocês são patéticos.

- Jensen Ackles. – Rosenbaum disse o nome do loiro pausadamente e Jared imediatamente desfez qualquer feição amigável.

Ele encarou Rosenbaum de forma um tanto quanto ameaçadora e até mesmo, mais uma vez, tentou soltar as mãos sem sucesso.

- Agora estamos conversando então? – Foi a vez de Michael rir por ter finalmente achado o ponto fraco de Jared.

- Você gosta de perder tempo, Rosenbaum? – Jared disse firme, olhando os olhos azuis satisfeitos do agente secreto à sua frente. – Porque se não gosta, te aconselho a usar a 9mm que tem nas costas de uma vez porque eu não vou dizer nada.

- Acho que você vai querer rever essa questão depois que conhecer o Snake. – Michael disse sorrindo, fingindo que tinha pena de Jared.

O moreno sorriu de canto, com um olhar reprovador para Michael.

- Vai mandar alguém pra me espancar? – O moreno alto disse sem medo. – Como eu disse... Perda de tempo.

Michael levantou-se encarando Jared de cima por alguns segundos. Não podia deixar de se surpreender com a lealdade de Jared em relação à Ackles. Ele era um agente treinado e há bastante tempo sabia diferenciar um blefe de algo real. E definitivamente Jared não estava blefando. Rosenbaum percebeu que algo realmente sério aconteceu entre o ex-agente e Jensen, porque definitivamente ele agia como se não tivesse mais nada a perder.

Ele seguiu calmamente para a saída da sala, abriu a porta dando espaço para um homem corpulento entrar. Ele tinha tranquilamente mais de cem quilos e conseguia ser quase mais alto que Jared. Ele vestia um terno preto e não disse nada. Apenas olhou para Jared de um jeito que o moreno entendeu como 'posso arrancar sua cabeça com as mãos'.

Alguns segundos depois, outro homem adentrou o pequeno quarto com uma câmera nas mãos, pronto para filmar tudo. Jared, que estava firme e preparado.

Jensen estava no escritório ainda sentado em sua cadeira atrás da mesa. Chad Michael Murray estava escorado na mesa de frente para Jensen, acariciando os cabelos dele que tinha a cabeça deitada em seu colo.

- E amanhã podemos viajar... Roma? Você adora, Jen... – Ele dizia enquanto Jensen tentava sorrir, voltando a encostar-se na cadeira.

- Eu acho engraçado você agir dessa forma... – Jensen começou, segurando uma das mãos do mais novo. – Depois de tudo que aconteceu... Você ainda assim não arredou o pé de perto de mim...

- Disse a você que sempre estaria por perto...

- Eu sei... – Jensen levantou-se da cadeira, ficando de frente para Chad. – Mas não achei que falasse tão sério...

Chad encarou os olhos bonitos de Jensen que agora aproximava-se um pouco mais dele. O hacker respirou fundo e sentiu que estava tendo um deja vu. Conhecia aquele olhar.

- Jen... – Ele desviou os olhos dos de Jensen, como se impedisse a si mesmo de acreditar naquilo.

Em vão, é claro, afinal, o tempo que ele levou pra pensar em algo pra dizer, Jensen o beijou. Chad, que sabia muito bem como aquilo terminaria, ainda assim correspondeu. Ele tinha aquele platonismo pelo loiro desde que o conhecera, e mesmo que tentasse controlar o próprio sentimento, não conseguia. Jensen precisava de conforto. Chad estava sempre por perto e, se tratando de confundir sentimentos dos outros, Jensen era mestre.

Duas batidas na porta e Jensen soltou os lábios de Chad sem nenhuma pressa. Ele sorriu, Chad sorriu de volta.

- Entre. – Ele falou baixo e Jim Beaver entrou com certa pressa.

- Murray, nos deixe a sós, por favor. – Beaver dizia enquanto dirigia-se para perto do laptop de Jensen, falando sem olhar Chad.

- Não. – Jensen disse quando Chad suspirou impaciente preparando-se para sair. – Pode ficar.

Beaver revirou os olhos entendendo perfeitamente o que tinha acabado de acontecer. Ele estava crente que a novela Chad & Jensen estava começando de novo. O hacker sorriu, mostrando todos os dentes, mal conseguindo se conter.

- Ok. – Beaver recomeçou. – Depois não diga que eu não avisei.

Jensen deu de ombros e Chad novamente se colocou ao lado dele na mesa. Jim colocou o DVD no computador.

- Isso acabou de chegar. – Jim disse dando as costas ao aparelho. Não queria ver de novo, ele não precisava. Na tela, Jensen vidrou os olhos junto com Chad quando um Jared completamente ensangüentado e muito surrado apareceu na tela. Ele parecia ter apanhado muito e tinha provavelmente o nariz quebrado.

"_Jensen..._ – O moreno alto falava com dificuldade no vídeo. _– Não direi nada a eles... Não... não se preocupe comigo..."_

Jensen sentiu como se o chão tivesse sido tirado debaixo de seus pés. Seu coração ainda falhou uma batida quando, ao que Jared terminou a frase, alguém imediatamente lhe deu um soco no rosto gritando algo como "não era isso que era pra você falar!"

O vídeo mostrou novamente um Jared levantando-se, com as mãos amarradas, sendo ajudado por dois outros homens a ficar em pé novamente, já que fora derrubado pelo soco.

"_Jen... eu disse a eles..._ – Jared recomeçou após cuspir sangue. _– Eles podem me bater até... até me matarem... não direi nada..."_

Novamente alguém voltou a bater nele e Jensen olhava tudo parecendo que estava pronto para atravessar a tela e ir salvá-lo. Ele perdeu a cor do rosto e caiu na cadeira em frente ao aparelho. Ele segurou firme nos braços da poltrona, como se evitasse explodir.

"_Comece a falar o que combinamos!"_ – Uma voz desconhecida dizia a Jared no vídeo.

"_Jen..._ – Jared recomeçou, não dando atenção ao homem. _– Não entregue nada, por favor! E sei que não posso pedir... pedir isso a você, mas... confie em mim... não vou... não vou dizer nada..."_

Jensen entrou em pânico no momento em que aproximaram a câmera e ele pode ver mais de perto o estado de Jared. Ele pode ver que era provável que ele estivesse com uma das clavículas quebradas, ambos olhos inchados e, pela experiência dele, ele notou que Jared havia sido espancado pelo menos algumas boas horas.

E então ele veio com aquele olhar. Jensen não piscou, Beaver não dizia uma palavra e nem Chad, que estava igualmente chocado. Jared olhou para a câmera daquele jeito que Jensen sabia que significava algo.

"_Lembra daquela noite... aquela noite em Miami..._ – Jared começou e o loiro passou as mãos pelos cabelos com uma expressão de puro remorso. _– Na pedreira de South Beach... South Beach, Jen... South Beach..."_

Jensen franziu o cenho e sentia como se Jared estivesse mesmo à sua frente falando com ele. Ele sabia que não era de Miami que Jared estava falando. Ele estava querendo dizer outra coisa.

_-South Beach, Jen... confie em mim..."_ – E o video terminou.

Ele levantou-se da cadeira e Chad fechou o computador. Beaver agora encarou Jensen esperando uma reação. O loiro, em pânico, não conseguindo tirar a imagem de Jared machucado de sua cabeça, passou a andar de um lado para outro no escritório.

- Jensen...

- Quem enviou? – Jensen interrompeu Jim enquanto andava visivelmente desesperado.

- Não sabemos, apenas apareceu na caixa de correio do hotel. – Mentiu Beaver. – O que vamos fazer?

- O que eles querem? – Jensen perguntou respirando fundo, bufando na verdade.

- Querem nossos documentos confidenciais, senhas e contas de banco, tudo o que fizemos até agora... Basicamente o que nos incrimina.

- Mas quem poderia querer esse tipo de coisa? – Chad disse após recuperar os sentidos do que estava acontecendo.

Jensen parou abruptamente em meio a uma ida e vinda. Ele sentiu o sangue voltar a circular em suas veias no momento em que achava que tinha entendido o que Jared queria dizer.

- Chad, analise esse DVD. – Foram as palavras dele, enquanto ele voltava pra de trás da mesa e abria uma das gavetas com chave. – Chame algum perito se precisar, não sei... – Ele dizia nervoso. – Ouça o que tem nele, isole os sons...

- Pra quê? – Chad perguntou confuso e arregalou os olhos quando Jensen colocou a arma que tirou da gaveta nas costas.

- Porque quero confirmar onde Jared está. – Ele respondeu encaminhando-se para a porta.

- Jensen! – Beaver, que parecia agora em pânico. – Não sabemos onde ele está, vamos esperar... Provavelmente ele entregue você e...

- NÃO ME IMPORTO! – Jensen gritou da porta que preparava-se para abrir. – Eu sei de quem é aquela voz, é de Rosenbaum. – Jensen concluiu e Jim sentiu seu sangue gelar. Ele não contava com o fato de Jensen quem sabe reconhecer. – E Jared disse "South Beach'...

- Acha que ele está em Miami? – Chad perguntou.

- Não. Ele não estava falando daquilo. – Jensen disse encarando um Beaver pasmo e um Chad interessado. – Ele quis dizer que está perto da praia.

- Jensen...

- Lion. – Jensen interrompeu Beaver e foi a vez de Jim perder a cor. – Lobo tem uma cabana em Lion perto da praia.

Jensen bufava e não deu atenção as interrupções de Jim e Chad pra que esperasse. Ele atravessou com pressa a sala depois de sair do escritório, saiu do apartamento e pegou o elevador. Chad e Beaver tentaram alcançá-lo, mas foi em vão. O elevador se fechou e os outros dois apressaram-se em descer pelas escadas, certamente já sabiam que não conseguiriam alcançá-lo.

Jensen pôs os óculos escuros, os primeiros raios de sol surgiam na bela Paris. Ele entrou no carro quando Cliff abriu a porta. No momento em que o motorista deu partida, e afastava-se pela avenida, Beaver e Chad chegavam ao saguão.

- E agora? – Chad perguntou ofegante, cansado.

- Não podemos ir atrás dele. – Beaver disse enquanto pensava numa solução na velocidade da luz.

- Mas sabemos onde ele está indo! – Chad falou um pouco atônito. – Vamos a Lion.

- Ele não está indo a Lion, seu idiota. – Beaver disse voltando pra dentro do saguão do apartamento e esperando o elevador. – Está indo atrás de Lobo.

Beaver pegou o celular enquanto ele e Chad entravam no elevador.


	4. Guilty

Jensen não via nada à sua frente. Apenas Jared, Jared machucado, a voz de Rosenbaum e tudo aquilo passando como um filme novamente na cabeça dele. As ruas de Paris estavam começando a ficar cheias naquela manhã, e conseqüentemente o trânsito também.

- Cliff, mais rápido, por favor. – Ele dizia ao motorista conforme iam cruzando a avenida até quase o outro lado da cidade.

Ele aprendera com seu pai a boa e velha política do "atirar primeiro e perguntar depois", e estava aí um bom momento pra colocar aquilo em prática. Ele não queria nem fechar os olhos enquanto Cliff ultrapassava todos os limites de velocidade, porque a imagem de Jared surrado aparecia novamente.

Sim, sentia-se culpado. Talvez se não tivesse sido tão teimoso, tão orgulhoso... Jared estaria bem e estaria com ele. O pior já havia passado no momento em que Jared adentrou seu escritório e agora, a vida de seu amor estava novamente em risco e pra quê? Para proteger Jensen. E ele sentiu verdade nas palavras do moreno quando assistiu ao DVD.

O imenso prédio perto do rio Sena para o qual Lobo havia se mudado depois que saiu de Madri em função de toda aquela confusão de seis meses atrás, estava com o saguão lotado. Mas isso nem de longe intimidou Jensen.

Ele desceu do carro com pressa, não olhando pra ninguém. Seu passo era firme, objetivo e ele não se deu ao trabalho de responder nem ao bom dia do porteiro. Ele não via nada, estava totalmente concentrado em Jared, em achar Jared. Entrou no elevador e subiu até a cobertura.

A pequena viagem entre um e outro abrir e fechar das portas da caixa de metal, ele só conseguia pensar que poderia esperar até uma nova traição de Jared, mas não Lobo.

Duas batidas na porta.

Passos calmos, risos. Parecia que Lobo estava acompanhado.

Em poucos segundos a porta se abriu.

- Ackles? – O moreno alto exclamou quando abriu a porta. Ele vestia apenas um roupão branco.

Jensen o encarou com certa repugnância entrando mesmo sem ser convidado. Viu roupas no chão, algumas taças e garrafas de bebidas vazias. Ele deu uma boa olhada ao redor e viu um garoto, com cerca de vinte anos, sair do banheiro e olhar Jensen um pouco assustado.

- Jensen, você está...

- Mande-o embora. Temos assuntos pra tratar e você bem sabe disso. – Jensen o interrompeu. Ele fez um gesto com a cabeça apontando para o garoto.

- Como quiser. – Tom sorriu de canto, crente que aquilo apenas se tratava de ciúmes.

O garoto, um pouco apavorado, aceitou o dinheiro que Lobo estava entregando e deu um beijo inspirador na boca do colombiano. Jensen apenas revirou os olhos impaciente.

O garoto saiu. Tom voltou sua atenção ao loiro, não deixando de ficar até animado com todo aquele teatro que ele achou que Jensen estava fazendo.

- Não sabia que tinha assim tanto ciúmes. – Welling sorriu aproximando-se de Jensen e, o loiro sem absolutamente nenhuma cerimônia, sacou a arma das costas e apontou pra cabeça do moreno alto.

- Onde ele está? – Jensen perguntou quase num sussurro e Tom ficou absolutamente sem ação por alguns segundos.

- Que pensa que está fazendo? – Welling riu incrédulo. – Abaixe a arma agora.

Jensen engatilhou a Glock e afastou centímetros para o lado da cabeça de Lobo, apertando o gatilho e acertando um tiro na parede. Tom fechou os olhos e seu sangue gelou.

- Vou ter que repetir? – Jensen disse irônico.

- Que PORRA pensa que está fazendo, Ackles? – Lobo agora estava furioso, bufando.

- Diga onde está Jared, Welling. – Jensen já estava igualmente sem paciência. – AGORA! – Ele gritou e a arma tocou a cabeça de Tom.

- EU NÃO SEI DO QUE ESTÁ FALANDO! – O moreno alto gritou de volta ao perceber que Jensen estava falando sério e extremamente descontrolado.

Jensen respirou fundo e voltou a engatilhar a arma. Olhou fundo nos olhos azuis de Tom e conseguiu ver pânico.

- Você sabe o que eu faço com quem me trai, não é? – Ackles disse num tom quase macabro. – Pare de me fazer perder tempo e me diga onde está Jared, caso contrário, tenho certeza que sequer vão investigar sua morte.

- Jensen... – Tom recomeçou tentando parecer calmo. – Eu não sei o que faz pensar que eu saiba qualquer coisa em relação a Jared.

- Eu já recebi o DVD e... – Jensen fez uma pausa ao lembrar-se das palavras de Jared. – Welling, se algo acontecer a ele, que Deus me ajude, mas eu vou te matar.

- Jen... – O moreno alto respirou fundo tentando se acalmar. Fechou os olhos antes de continuar. – Encare isso então como um último pedido. O que está acontecendo?

Jensen conhecia Tom muito bem. Bem a ponto de saber que definitivamente ele não era nenhum idiota a ponto de mentir numa hora como aquela, porque sim, ele tinha certeza, Jensen mataria qualquer um que precisasse se fosse para proteger Padalecki.

- Jared foi seqüestrado e o resgate sou eu quem deve pagar. – Jensen começou e pode perceber que Lobo prestava atenção. Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas em sinal de surpresa quando Jensen terminou a frase. – Tenho que entregar meus arquivos confidenciais e ele está livre, ou... Ele mesmo pode contar o que sabe. – Jensen finalizou mais calmo, mas sem tirar a arma da cabeça do moreno alto.

- Não faz sentido. – Tom respondeu.

- O que é que não faz sentido? – O loiro rebateu intrigado.

- Não faz sentido você achar que é coisa minha! – Welling pareceu um pouco surpreso por Jensen ligar tudo aquilo a ele. – Tenho negócios com você, Ackles, antigos... Esses tais documentos me incriminariam de alguma forma também, pra quê eu ia querer ferrar você se iria acabar levando a mim mesmo junto?

Jensen ficou em silêncio por um tempo. Realmente não tinha uma boa resposta e o que Tom acabara de dizer era bastante coerente. De fato, ele tinha que admitir que fazia sentido.

- Ouvi Rosenbaum no DVD. – Jensen disse por fim. – E sei que Jared está perto da praia...

- Sabe como? – Tom perguntou curioso. Jensen não respondeu. Lembrou-se de South Beach, de Jared falando sobre aquilo...

- Eu só sei. E você tem uma cabana em Lion.

- Sim, Kristin está lá. – Tom respondeu calmamente.

Jensen imediatamente baixou a arma. Kristin, como havia esquecido dela? Óbvio que aquilo tinha chances de ser coisa dela. Ou melhor, Jensen teve certeza que era.

Ele sentiu-se um pouco mal por julgar Tom tão mal e pensou no quanto teria se arrependido caso algo tivesse acontecido com ele. Ele guardou a arma nas costas novamente e olhou para o colombiano como se pedisse desculpas apenas com o olhar.

- Quer ajuda? – Welling perguntou entendendo a atitude de Jensen, o desespero. Não era hora de julgá-lo. Sabia o quanto Jared havia significado pra ele e certamente ainda significava.

- Onde está Rosenbaum? – Jensen perguntou após respirar fundo, resignado e até um pouco sem graça.

- Vou ligar pra ele, certo? – Tom disse enquanto ia até o bar e preparava uma dose dupla de whisky e em seguida entregando a Jensen que, não pensou duas vezes antes de virar o copo de uma vez.

- Eu acho que vocês devem estar brincando, não tem outra explicação. – Chad dizia dando voltas e voltas em torno da mesa de centro da sala do apartamento de Ackles.

- Não saiu exatamente como o planejado, mas... – Katie não estava tão apreensiva quanto Chad, mas certamente estava nervosa.

- Mas? – Chad insistiu irônico. – Beaver, você assinou uma sentença de morte com esse plano idiota! Ackles nunca vai te perdoar.

- Não seja ridículo e dramático, Murray. – Jim disse indiferente quanto a temer que Jensen fizesse algo contra ele. Na verdade, o que ele temia agora é que Jensen fizesse besteira.

- Kristin não atende o celular. – Katie disse após algumas tentativas. – Qual era o próximo passo, Jim?

- Jared não está livre isso significa que ele não falou. – Beaver respondeu pensativo. – O garoto não vai entregar Jensen...

- Eu tenho certeza que não vai. – Katie disse tentando fazer a ligação novamente.

- Vamos. – Jim começou andando até a porta. – Temos que ir a Lion acabar com isso antes que Jensen se machuque.

Os outros dois seguiram o mais velho e todos rumaram para a saída com destino certo agora.

- Esse cara não vai falar, Kreuk. – Michael Rosenbaum dizia com convicção no cômodo ao lado de onde mantinham Jared.

- Vamos fazer apenas mais uma tentativa. – Ela respondeu fria, seguindo para o quarto onde Jared estava.

O barulho do salto agulha ecoou pela pequena cabana simples e contrastou com o ranger da porta do quarto, revelando um Jared deitado sob o colchão sujo. Ele estava ensangüentado e com os dois olhos inchados, nariz arroxeado por estar quebrado, sobre cílio e cantos da boca cortados. Escoriações pelas mãos, testa e a julgar pelos hematomas no abdômen, até costelas quebradas.

Definitivamente a materialização de não apenas uma surra. Mas de várias.

- Agente. – Kristin cumprimentou presunçosa, debochada.

- Ex. – Ele respondeu sem encarar a morena. Manteve apenas os olhos no chão.

- Vejo que seu treinamento não foi à toa. – Ela continuou cruzando os braços e olhando mais atentamente para o moreno. – Pena que parece ser pouco inteligente...

- É a última cartada? – Jared esboçou um leve sorriso sarcástico, com certa dificuldade pra falar. – Me torturar fisicamente não deu certo então agora apelam pro psicológico?

- Como eu ia dizendo... – Ela continuou não dando atenção à ironia do ex-agente. – Pouco inteligente. Vai dar a sua vida em pra proteger um homem que te despreza?

- Olha quem fala... – Jared continuou no mesmo tom. – Como vai seu marido? – É claro que ele sabia que Tom havia deixado a esposa. – Aliás... Você é expert quando se trata de desprezo... Ser deixada pelo marido, a gente entende... Mas até pelo amante? – Ele riu com vontade e ela o encarou como se pudesse matá-lo só de olhar pra ele. – Você não conseguiu segurar nem o Murray, aquele sabonete de quartel... – Ele na verdade gargalhou agora.

Ela, com uma raiva quase desumana, sacou a arma e deu um tiro pra cima cessando o som que a risada de Jared fazia, mas apesar disso ele ainda sustentou o sorriso.

- Falou o falso moralista. – Ela disse num tom quase macabro. – Você traiu Jensen, traiu seu país...E acha que tem alguma moral aqui? Mesmo que fosse pra julgar alguém como eu?

- Ah é! Temos aí outro assunto! – Jared mantinha o sorriso de deboche. – Confiança. Aquela que Lobo também não tem mais em você! E nem Chad! E seus dois únicos amigos estão presos! – Jared só não ria ainda mais porque seus músculos doíam até pra isso.

- Se eu pudesse, eu te mataria agora mesmo. – Ela rebateu com um tom de voz que Jared nunca tinha ouvido nela antes.

- Se você "pudesse"? – Jared repetiu estranhando a colocação.

É claro que ela poderia matá-lo a hora que quisesse, por que agia como se não devesse? Ele a encarou nos olhos pela primeira vez desde que ela entrara e viu que a tinha feito perder a linha, como se ela tivesse falado demais.

- Não pode me matar, não é? – Jared abriu ainda mais o sorriso, provocador. – Não pode me matar. – Ele repetiu agora mais seguro devido à falta de resposta dela.

- Muito cuidado, Padalecki. – Ela se afastou percebendo que acabaria mesmo puxando o gatilho na cabeça do moreno. Só que sabia que se fizesse isso, ela era a próxima.

Ela deixou o pequeno quarto batendo a porta atrás de si. Jared de repente, apesar da dor intensa, sentiu que tinha algo muito a seu favor em toda aquela coisa estranha.

- Ele não está atendendo. – Lobo dizia enquanto Jensen andava de um lado para outro com o celular em mãos. – Acho que não temos escolha.

- Vamos agora mesmo a Lion. – Jensen disse recompondo-se e assumindo a seriedade inicial.

- Certo. – Lobo respondeu enquanto terminava de vestir-se e, claro, armar-se. Jensen apenas o observou de longe e sentiu certa culpa pelo que fizera.

Acabava de ameaçar um de seus clientes e, claro, amigo de tantos anos por conta de seu impulso. Isso fez o loiro questionar o que Jared fazia com ele. O deixava imprudente, o perturbava, o fazia mudar de comportamento e certamente perder a compostura. Ele respirou fundo, mas não conseguia se concentrar.

- Você vem ou não? – Lobo perguntou da porta, pronto, olhando um Jensen que parecia perdido em pensamentos.

- Thomas... – Ele andou até o outro o puxando pela nuca e lhe dando um selinho demorado, correspondido por Lobo. – Me desculpe.

Jensen esperava algum tipo de reação positiva de Lobo, talvez que ele sorrisse ou o abraçasse, mas não. Por um momento Lobo pareceu indiferente e até com um pouco de pena de Jensen.

- Não faça mais isso. – Foram as palavras de Welling. – Não preciso disso.

- Tom...

- _Nós_ não precisamos disso, Jensen. – Ele afastou-se do loiro e andando até o corredor rumo à saída.

- De que está falando? – Jensen perguntou num tom mais calmo enquanto o seguia.

- Disso, Jensen. – Tom respondeu como se o loiro fosse ingênuo. – De nós.

- Thomas... – Jensen começou escolhendo as palavras. – Não estamos apaixonados, nunca estivemos. Não tem amor envolvido nisso.

- Não significa que não tenha que haver respeito. – Tom respondeu sério e Jensen não tinha uma boa resposta.

- Não estou te desrespeitando. – Jensen ficou sem jeito. – Quer dizer, cometi um erro... Não deveria ter... te abordado da forma como abordei.

- Jensen, não estou falando de você apontar uma arma pra minha cabeça. – Tom sorriu de canto. – Não é a primeira vez que isso acontece, embora fosse a primeira vez que eu realmente achei que ia atirar...

- Thomas...

- Jensen você ama Jared, aceite. – Tom o interrompeu. – É capaz de qualquer coisa por ele e, dadas as circunstâncias, ele igualmente... – Ele fez uma pausa e Jensen não sabia o que dizer. – Aceite. Estão ligados pra sempre... Tenho certeza que agora entende do que estou falando.

O moreno alto extremamente bem vestido entrou no elevador seguido por Jensen e o loiro apenas ficou em silêncio. Sim, ele havia entendido.

- E o que quer que eu faça afinal? – Michael estava agora a beira de um colapso. – Lobo está me ligando tem quase uma hora, e o que direi a ele?

- Tenho certeza que pensará em algo. – Kristin definitivamente não estava nem aí. Ela ajeitou a bolsa de grife sob o ombro e preparava-se para deixar a cabana. – Libere aquele verme... Jogue-o em qualquer canto, algum beco de Lion, não sei...

- Beaver não deu a ordem. – Michael retrucou.

- Não são as ordens de Beaver que você segue. – Ela respondeu autoritária. – Está sendo muito bem pago pra fazer parte de toda essa farsa e é do meu bolso.

Michael não respondeu. Não podia e, além do mais, ele pensou que poderia simplesmente dizer a Lobo que estava ocupado com a namorada.

- Não podemos libertar Jared. – Ele disse tentando ficar calmo. – Kristin, temos que esperar as ordens de Beaver porque o plano é dele.

- Rosenbaum, se eu estou...

Ela parou abruptamente de falar ando ouviu um carro se aproximar. O que fazia bastante barulho já que a área era extremamente silenciosa. Kristin olhou apreensiva para Michael e os dois pareciam dizer um ao outro com o olhar que esperavam realmente que fosse Beaver.

Mas não era.

Jensen Ackles deu um chute na porta da frente apontando a arma para Kristin já da porta. Ela ficou estática no meio da sala e Rosenbaum apenas imaginou que acabara de assinar sua sentença de morte ao ver Lobo aparecer atrás do loiro.

- Abaixe a arma, Jensen, eles não vão a lugar nenhum. – Lobo disse enquanto adentrava o cômodo. Ele tinha uma classe única no jeito de andar, falar e agir. Conseguia ser mais superior naquelas situações do que o próprio Jensen.

- Tom, eu posso... – Kristin começou a falar, mas se calou imediatamente. Não, Lobo não disse nada, apenas lançou a ela o olhar mais frio que a própria já vira.

- De você, eu nunca esperei muita coisa. – Ele disse quase num sussurro, com a voz cheia de desprezo. – Mas você... – Ele concluiu a frase olhando para Michael.

Jensen guardou a arma e apenas observou. Sentia-se coadjuvante. Não que fosse algo muito surpreendente, pois se tratava de El Lobo. E ele roubava a cena. E com classe.

- Welling, eu apenas tentei ajudar. – Michael disse num tom baixo, quase de respeito.

- Em que? – Tom sequer olhou para o amigo.

- É tudo uma farsa. – Michael disse rapidamente, e não escondeu certo nervosismo.

- Farsa? – Jensen agora foi quem tomou a frente e andou até Michael.

- Beaver armou tudo. – Kristin disse tentando esconder o medo na voz. – Queria saber se Jared dessa vez era confiável.

- Onde ele está? – Jensen perguntou apreensivo e pronto para atacar a morena.

Ela não respondeu, apenas olhou para a porta indicando onde Jared estava. Jensen não pensou em mais nada, não olhou mais nada e simplesmente andou a passos largos até o quarto onde Jared estava.

Tom, sem a menor cerimônia, andou na direção de Kristin, ficando de frente pra ela e, com uma frieza quase impossível de ser descrita, apontou sua arma para a cabeça dela.

- Sabe que não vai atirar. – Ela disse com lágrimas nos olhos e um sorriso apreensivo. – Não vai me matar, eu sei...

- Cala a boca, vadia. – Ele disse sem expressar nenhum tipo de emoção. – Não me desafie e nem muito menos me diga o que eu vou ou não fazer.

Ele puxou o gatilho calmamente e a morena caiu a seus pés.


	5. Always

**This Romeo's bleeding**

_(Este Romeu está sangrando)_

**But you can't see his blood**

_(Mas você não pode ver seu sangue) _

**It's nothing but some feelings**

_(Não é nada além de alguns sentimentos)_

**That this old dog kicked up**

_(Que esse cachorro velho chutou)_

Jim Beaver fez Chad ficar nauseado durante quase todo o caminho. A velocidade com que o mais velho dirigia era digna de alguma competição de autódromo. Quando eles chegaram à cabana perto da praia, em Lion, o loiro teve que respirar fundo mais de uma vez ao descer do carro. Mas não ousou reclamar, entendia a importância de tudo. Katie, por sua vez, procurou disfarçar a tensão agindo naturalmente, a única exceção foi a arma em punho segurando ao lado do corpo enquanto andavam sorrateiros até a entrada.

Lá dentro, Tom Welling parecia feito de gelo. Indiferente ao ver Kristin caída morta aos seus pés. Não que Michael nunca tivesse visto Lobo praticamente executar alguém, o que ele realmente nunca achou que veria, foi justamente ele fazer isso com a ex-mulher. Se bem que, se tratando de El Lobo, nada deveria surpreender, principalmente em questão de frieza.

Ele apenas não olhou para Rosenbaum, pareceu até adivinhar a expressão embasbacada e com olhos estarrecidos que ele deveria estar fazendo. Obviamente ele fazia uma péssima atuação quando queria parecer natural, principalmente porque agora o agente temia que qualquer um de seus suspiros fosse o último.

Tom chutou de leve o corpo de Kristin, como se precisasse se assegurar de que ela estava realmente morta. Ele olhou pra ela como se ela fosse um animal qualquer que ele havia acabado de caçar.

- Dê um jeito nisso se não quiser ser o próximo. – O moreno de olhos azul-escuro agora disse a Michael sem tirar os olhos de Kristin.

- O que quer que eu faça? – Rosenbaum respondeu num tom apreensivo.

- Como eu disse... – Tom agora finalmente encarou o homem. – _Dê um jeito_. – Ele frisou com sarcasmo.

Michael engoliu a seco e andou até a mulher a carregando nos braços e levando pra fora da cabana. Tom calculou que ele a jogaria no mar.

Ele andou a passos lentos até a porta da entrada por onde Michael acabara de sair e deu de cara com Jim Beaver, Chad Michael Murray e Katie Cassidy. Os três tentavam não demonstrar o quanto estavam chocados ao verem Kristin sendo carregada por Rosenbaum. Chad principalmente, já que o loiro não conseguiu ver a cena por muito tempo, logo desviou o olhar e Katie percebeu que ele até mesmo havia ficado triste.

- O que aconteceu? – Jim Beaver perguntou a Lobo ficando frente a frente com ele.

O moreno alto não respondeu. Apenas lançou um olhar desaprovador para Beaver e em seguida para Katie, que permanecia inexpressiva, e Chad, que agora havia apenas se sentado na areia e olhava o mar.

- Onde está Jensen? – Beaver insistiu querendo entrar, e imediatamente barrado por Tom, que permaneceu com aquele olhar superior. – Não tenho medo de você e sabe disso, Welling. – Beaver concluiu encarando o mais novo nos olhos.

Tom permaneceu estático frente à porta não os deixando passar. Parecia um muro de proteção. Parecia proteger Jensen.

- Que quer aqui, Beaver? – Lobo finalmente perguntou após um longo suspiro.

- Sabe do que sou capaz pra proteger Jensen. – Jim começou. – Então acho melhor me deixar passar.

- Como é que é? – Lobo abriu o primeiro sorriso sarcástico do dia. – Manda seqüestrar a única pessoa que Jensen se importa na vida e chama isso de 'proteção'? Faz Jensen concluir que a culpa é minha usando Michael num DVD de pedido de resgate? – Tom fez uma pausa e sorriu debochado para um Jim Beaver que não sabia o que responder. – Você é patético, Jim. E não tem o direito de estar aqui. – Era raro ver El Lobo demonstrando qualquer bom sentimento, mas ali ele certamente não escondeu a mágoa.

- Welling. – Foi a vez de Katie falar. – Nada aqui era para acabar assim. Na realidade, esse plano de Jim foi a melhor idéia de todas. – Ela mantinha claro tom de respeito ao falar com o outro.

- Ah Cassidy... – Ele sorriu irônico, mostrando todos os dentes. – A única pessoa aqui que sempre se importou com Jensen está sentado na areia, provavelmente rezando, por causa de uma vadia qualquer. Ele fez a coisa certa.

- Que coisa? – Beaver estranhou a colocação do outro.

- Murray sempre esteve ao lado de Jensen. – Tom disparou tirando os olhos de Katie e agora voltando a encarar o mais velho. – Enquanto vocês dois apenas o criticavam...

- Preciso falar com ele. – Beaver recomeçou. – Preciso explicar o que aconteceu. – Ele novamente tentou entrar passando por Welling que, novamente, o impediu e, dessa vez, apontando a arma pra quem ousasse querer passar.

**J&J**

**It's been raining since you left me**

_(Tem chovido desde que você me deixou)_

**Now I'm drowning in the flood**

_(E agora, estou me afogando na enchente)_

**You see I always been a fighter**

_(Veja você, eu sempre fui um lutador)_

**But without you, I give up**

_(Mas sem você, eu desisto)_

Jensen nem sabia o que fazer, nem dizer, nem por onde começar. Ele simplesmente concluiu que o melhor a fazer era apenas correr até o colchão fino onde Jared estava jogado, machucado e parecia não estar muito consciente. A última surra que tomou deve ter sido a pior de todas.

Jensen o segurou nos braços e aquele misto de sentimentos tomou conta dele. Queria alguém pra culpar, queria poder ajudar Jared, levar ele pra longe de tudo e todos... Ansiedade, tristeza, alegria por finalmente poder protegê-lo segurando-o em seus braços... Ele apenas deixou seu coração comandar a situação.

- Jen... – Jared disse com certo esforço, saindo apenas um sussurro quando o calor do corpo do loiro o envolveu. – Eu não disse... eu não...

- Não, não, não fale! – Jensen o interrompeu de forma piedosa, um sorriso ao ver que ele não estava morto.

- Eu preciso... – O moreno insistiu, agarrando-se aos braços de Jensen. – Eu preciso que você saiba...

- Eu sei, eu sei! – Jensen voltou a interromper o mais novo. Sofria ao ver o estado dele e não queria que ele se esforçasse para explicar algo que ele já sabia. Já sabia há muito tempo. – Vem, vamos embora daqui... – O loiro ajudou Jared a levantar-se e passou o braço dele sob seu ombro, praticamente o carregando.

Jared apoiou-se no loiro, ele estava curvado devido às várias dores pelo corpo e mancava de um lado. Certamente não conseguia andar sozinho.

Ele chegou à pequena sala mal cuidada e deu de cara com todos os presentes. Com a mão livre, ele sacou a Glock prateada com um olhar que parecia capaz de matar alguém sem puxar o gatilho.

- Jensen... – Beaver tentou.

- Ou saem da frente ou descarrego. – Ele disse andando cuidadosamente com um Jared cambaleante. Katie afastou-se da porta, nem pensou em discutir. Ele encarou Welling por alguns segundos após o moreno afastar-se da entrada e o traficante pôde ler um 'obrigado' no olhar de Ackles.

Não, ele não encarou Jim.

Chad, ao ver a cena de longe, levantou-se e foi até Jensen, ajudando-o com Jared, segurando o moreno alto do outro lado até o próprio carro.

Ninguém discutiu, ninguém impediu. Todos já haviam percebido que o limite era claro para Jensen quando se tratava de Padalecki. Ele literalmente faria _qualquer_ coisa e enfrentaria _qualquer um_ que fosse.

Jim não insistiu em conversar. Sabia que Jensen não o ouviria. Jensen não ouviria ninguém enquanto Jared não estivesse recuperado.

Chad e Jensen puseram Jared no banco de trás do carro de Ackles, que tomou a direção em seguida e Chad ficou no banco do carona.

Chad definitivamente achou que Jensen havia descoberto como atingir a velocidade da luz com um automóvel e sentiu que se precipitou ao achar que era impossível alguém dirigir mais rápido que Beaver. Mas era fato que Jensen ultrapassou quase os limites da física.

**I can't sing a ****love song**

_(Eu não consigo cantar uma canção de amor)_

**Like the way it's mean to be**

_(Do jeito que deve ser)_

**Well,**** I guess I'm that good anymore**

_(Acho que agora não sou mais tão bom)_

**But, baby, that's just me…**

_(Mas, amor, sou apenas eu…)_

Welling observou Jensen se afastar e guardou a arma. Michael já havia voltado e permaneceu ao lado do moreno de olhos azuis. Katie trocou um olhar cúmplice com um Michael e Beaver estava confuso e não conseguiu esconder sua irritação com aquele plano. O contraponto estava justamente no fato de que, a pessoa que tinha culpa, já estava morta. Ele só desejou que ele mesmo a tivesse matado.

Tom seguiu até seu próprio carro junto com Michael, que agora fazia falava ao celular com o tal de Snake.

Katie andou até o carro também esperando por Beaver.

Jim acabou percebendo que não havia muito o que fazer. Pensou em ligar para Jensen, ou Chad, tentar saber em que hospital estavam – sim, porque certamente Jensen iria levar Jared para algum. – e seguir com Katie até lá. Mas acabou achando que era melhor dar esse tempo a Jensen pra que ficasse com o ex-agente.

**J&J**

Jensen se sentava e levantava todo o tempo na pequena sala de espera do hospital enquanto Jared era atendido. Chad havia trazido café pra ele desde que haviam chegado lá. Ele estava apreensivo, sabia que Jared sobreviveria, mas queria vê-lo, queria estar com ele, não conseguia se acalmar e andava de um lado para outro. Tinha tantas coisas que queria dizer a ele...

- Ei, Jen... – Chad começou com aquele tom preocupado que não conseguia deixar de ter desde que chegaram. – Não vou pedir pra que se acalme mais uma vez, mas você já está me deixando tonto de tanto andar aí... – Ele sorriu de canto e Jensen parou de andar.

- Desculpe... Eu inclusive nem te agradeci... – Jensen olhou carinhosamente para o loiro ao seu lado, pondo uma das mãos em seu ombro. – Como sempre... Você está aqui, não é?

- _Como sempre..._ – Chad frisou segurando na mão de Jensen.

Ackles encontrou os olhos do amigo e finalmente lembrou-se do beijo que havia dado nele no escritório mais cedo. Sentiu culpa.

- Você tinha razão. – Jensen começou pensativo. – Há muito tempo atrás... Certo, talvez nem tanto tempo assim, você me disse que um dia eu entenderia... Que Jared me faria entender e... Acho que te devo um pedido de desculpas...

Chad apenas baixou os olhos com um sorriso conformado. Por um lado, ficou feliz por finalmente Jensen aceitar aquilo da mesma forma que ele e por saber que a volta do Jared serviu pra fazê-lo voltar a ser o mesmo cara contente e seguro que era, e por trazer a tona mais uma vez aquele Jensen que todos queriam por perto desde o momento em que o ex-agente entrou na vida de todos.

- Jen, estamos nessa há tantos anos... Não precisa se desculpar, eu entendo perfeitamente... E, bem... Você e Jared certamente foram feitos um para o outro. – Chad falava baixo e seguro. – Quer maior prova do que essa confusão toda? Além do mais... Sei que não pode ver e nem entender agora, mas ainda vai agradecer a Beaver por isso...

- Eu quase o perdi, Chad! Por causa dele! – Jensen agora se lembrou do que tinha acontecido e voltou a se exaltar um pouco.

- Por causa de Jim? – Chad olhou incrédulo para Jensen. – Vocês quase _se_ perderam, Jensen! E sozinhos! Ele, por mentir, por... – Chad fez uma pausa. – Não o culpo Jensen, não o culpo por se apaixonar por você, é verdade... Afinal, isso é tão... fácil... – Os olhos do mais novo até brilharam ao dizer a frase. – E entendo você por não conseguir confiar nele rapidamente de novo... A situação é complicadíssima...

- Por isso mesmo que...

- Por isso mesmo que Jim teve uma idéia perigosa, mas brilhante... – Chad concluiu interrompendo um Jensen que ficou sem resposta. – Jared quase morreu pra te proteger e, ele não sabia que tudo era um teste, ele morreria Jensen, ele não ia contar...

Jensen lembrou-se do DVD, lembrou-se das condições em que encontrou Jared, dos machucados, do moreno tentando falar... tudo girava em sua cabeça...

Chad lembrou-se de Kristin. Ele não nutria um grande amor por ela, não eram do tipo apaixonados, mas ele gostava da morena, era impossível não se importar. Ele já não gostava muito de Lobo, agora? Muito menos.

- Senhor Ackles. – Uma enfermeira chegou falando em francês com o loiro. – O senhor já pode ver o paciente.

Jensen respirou fundo, assentindo com a cabeça, agradecendo a enfermeira.

- Você vem? – Ele perguntou a Chad quando se levantou da poltrona da sala de espera.

- Eu acho que... Vá primeiro. – Chad disse sorrindo, entendendo claramente que o momento agora ela só deles. – Se não se importa, ligarei para Jim e Katie pra dizer onde estamos...

Jensen relutou, mas acabou por assentir com a cabeça. Seguiu pelo extenso corredor do hospital até achar o quarto de Jared. Chad pegou o celular para ligar pros outros dois amigos.

**Yeah, I will love you, baby**

_(Sim, eu te amarei, baby)_

**Always…**

_(Sempre…)_

**And I****'ll be there forever and the day…**

_(E eu estarei aí para sempre e eternamente)_

**Always…**

_(Sempre…)_

Ao entrar no quarto, Jensen tinha aquele misto de alívio e ansiedade. Alívio por ver Jared bem, vivo... Ansiedade pra falar com ele sendo que ele nem sabia o que dizer. Sentia-se o último ser humano da terra em meio a tudo aquilo. A pior coisa que ele poderia sentir era culpa e, sem dúvidas, era o que mais pesava sob seus ombros, sua consciência.

Parado na porta, ele viu Jared acordado virar a cabeça lentamente para encará-lo há poucos metros de distância. As marcas no rosto agora, apesar de já cuidados, eram bem visíveis e alguns hematomas estava inchados. Ele vestia a típica roupa de hospital e um lençol branco o cobria até a cintura. Em ambas as mãos, agulhas com soros correndo em suas veias.

Ele sorriu. Sim, ele conseguiu sorrir um pouco. Ele olhou nos olhos de um Jensen estarrecido e perdido que se aproximava meio que sem se dar conta.

- Que bom que está aqui. – Jared foi o primeiro a quebrar o silêncio, um pouco sonolento. Ele deitou a cabeça pro lado, olhando Jensen que suspirou. Realmente parecia aliviado. – Quer dizer... Você está aqui mesmo não é? Não é alucinação de algum remédio, certo?

Ele pegou a mão de Jared acariciando com cuidado por causa do soro. O moreno estava um pouco fraco, mas ainda assim conseguiu entrelaçar seus dedos nos de Jensen. Foi a maneira que ele encontrou de confirmar para Jared que estava mesmo lá.

- Foi tudo minha culpa, Jare... – Ele não conseguia agora tirar os olhos dos de Jared. O moreno viu apenas negou com a cabeça. – Foi, Jared... Eu não devia ter te deixado ir embora em primeiro lugar... – Jared apenas piscou os olhos demoradamente. – Nunca devia ter deixado, nem da primeira vez...

- Vamos parar com isso, ta bem? – Jared agora mostrou as covinhas e Jensen achou que novamente não precisava mais do resto do mundo. – Se tudo isso aconteceu pra nos dar uma segunda chance, então... Que seja, Jen... Eu passaria por tudo novamente se eu soubesse que acabaria com você segurando a minha mão...

- Pode me perdoar? – Jensen pediu, implorou na verdade, com os olhos marejados.

- Não preciso... – Jared respondeu segurando mais firme na mão do outro. – Só peço que não deixe de em amar, Jensen... Eu passei os piores seis meses de toda a minha vida só por estar longe de você, imaginando mil coisas que agora... parecem tão absurdas...

- Não preciso dizer que foi o mesmo comigo, não é? – Jensen agora se sentou na cama e acariciou os cabelos escuros do outros. Jared apenas fechou os olhos sentindo aquele toque 'tão Jensen'. O loiro, por sua vez, sorriu pela primeira vez ao tocar aqueles cabelos que ele tanto adorava.

Ele hesitou por um momento, mas não se conteve. Ele abaixou-se na direção de Jared e beijou os lábios dele sem a menor pressa. Jared, apesar de ainda confuso por causa de todos os analgésicos, beijou Jensen de volta. Não como da primeira vez, no outro dia em seu escritório. Dessa vez, eles sentiam que tinham todo tempo do mundo.

**I'll be there ****'till the stars don't shine**

_(Eu estarei aí até que as estrelas não brilhem)_

'**Till heaven's bust and the words don't rhyme**

_(Até que o céu exploda e as palavras não rimem)_

**And when I die, you'll be on my mind**

_(E quando eu morrer, você estará em minha mente)_

**And I'll love you**

_(E eu te amarei)_

**Always**

_(Sempre)_

- Com licença. – Uma enfermeira interrompeu. – Senhor Padalecki, tem uma ligação de Los Angeles para o senhor.

Jared suspirou e Jensen o encarou um pouco apreensivo.

- De que se trata? – Jared perguntou curioso.

- Parece ser urgente. Disseram que é do FBI. – Ela concluiu e Jared sentiu o loiro soltar sua mão em cima da cama e o encarar inexpressivo.

Jared imediatamente buscou a mão de Jensen de volta e disse para a enfermeira, mas olhando nos olhos de Jensen.

- Pode passar, vou atender. – Ele concluiu firme e Jensen permaneceu calado.

O moreno apenas se desfez da mão de Jensen para pegar o telefone na mesa ao seu lado. A respiração de Jensen pareceu aumentar e ele estava claramente num estado que beirava o pânico.

- Jared. – Ele atendeu e a enfermeira saiu.

_- Seu idiota, você quer me matar?_ – Sandra McCoy é que agora estava a beira e um estado de nervos.

- Sandy... – Ele sorriu aliviado ao ver que se tratava da amiga e Jensen relaxou ao ver o outro tranqüilo. – Me desculpe por...

_- Por não ter cumprido o que prometeu? _– Ela definitivamente estava brava. _– Ou por ir parar num hospital? __Vai me dizer o motivo?_

- Eu devia ter ligado... – Ele disse arrependido por preocupar a moça. – Mas tive uns... contratempos... Como me achou?

_- Eu trabalho no FBI, Jay, eu acho quem eu quiser._ – Sandra respondeu ainda irritada. _– Pena que não adivinho o motivo, então diga logo se quiser se redimir..._

- Fui… assaltado. – Ele respondeu a primeira coisa que lhe veio a mente e Jensen baixou os olhos segurando o riso. – Mas estou bem...

_- Certo. Não espero que você me diga a verdade, sei que isso tem a ver com Ackles... __Enfim..._

- Sandy! – Ele a interrompeu, advertindo-a.

_- Certo, Padalecki, sem mais perguntas._ – Ela disse resignada. _– Por favor, Jared, cuide-se..._ – Ela pediu chateada.

- Irei… - Ele respondeu achando graça do jeito dela. Ele olhou nos olhos de Jensen. – Estou sendo bem cuidado...

Ele despediu-se rapidamente da moça e desligou o telefone. Jensen pensou em novamente se desculpar por duvidar de Jared ao ouvir 'FBI' da boca da enfermeira, mas já estava transformando aquilo num melodrama desnecessário.

- Jay, eu...

- Sandra é agente sim... Mas é minha amiga acima disso… Portanto… - Jared apressou em explicar-se. – Fique tranqüilo, certo?

- Eu estou, é que... Jared precisamos conversar sobre isso... Eu não sei o que fazer, não sei por onde começar.. – Jensen tinha até um jeito infantil agora. – Somos certos e errados um pro outro, estamos numa situação complicada, o que vai ser? Vai ficar comigo? Fugindo por aí o resto da vida?

- É isso que você quer? – Jared perguntou.

- Não. – O loiro nem pensou muito pra responder. – Com certeza não.

- Então daremos um jeito nisso. – Jared passou uma das mãos pelo rosto do outro.

**Now your pictures there**

_(A__gora suas fotos ali)_

**You left behind**

_(Que você deixou pra trás)_

**All just memories of a different life**

_(Todas são apenas lembranças de uma vida diferente)_

**Some that made us laugh, some that made us cry**

_(Algumas nos fizeram rir, outras nos fizeram chorar)_

**On****e that made you at to say goodbye**

_(E teve aquela que fez você dizer adeus)_

- Jen... – Chad Michael Murray apareceu na porta, dando duas batidas discretas. – Desculpe por...

- Entre, Murray. – Jared respondeu calmo ao ver o loiro bem vestido na porta.

- Fico feliz que esteja bem, Padalecki. – O amigo de Jensen disse formalmente enquanto se aproximava.

- Obrigado por me trazer até aqui com Jensen. Salvou minha vida. – Jared respondeu no mesmo tom, mas sinceramente grato.

Chad não conseguiu verbalizar um agradecimento mesmo formal que fosse. Ficou um pouco chocado por Jared dizer aquilo a ele.

- Sei que tem sido um bom amigo para Jensen. – Ele concluiu e Chad apenas sorriu um pouco sem graça. Ao contrário de Jensen, que abriu um belo sorriso olhando de Chad para Jared.

- Katie e Jim estão vindo. – Chad disse após o breve silêncio.

- A propósito, Jared... – Jensen agora se lembrou de tudo e, inclusive, que Jared não sabia de nada. – Tem uma coisa que... Bem, esse seqüestro foi...

- Foi o que? – Jared franziu o cenho.

Jensen olhou para Chad como se pedisse ajuda, mas o mais novo permaneceu em silêncio. Na realidade, ele poderia explicar no lugar de Jensen, mas achou que não seria uma boa idéia, afinal, era Jensen quem deveria contar.

- Eu vou deixar vocês conversarem. – O hacker disse finalmente retirando-se do quarto.

Jensen voltou a encarar um Jared curioso à sua frente na cama. Ele novamente segurou firme em uma das mãos do moreno e respirou fundo antes de começar a falar.

- Jay, eu não sabia de nada... Antes de tudo quero deixar isso claro. Fui tão enganado quanto você...

- Enganado? – Jared definitivamente não estava entendendo nada.

- Beaver, Katie e Kristin foram que planejaram isso... Você, e eu também, com certeza... Fomos testados, Jay...

- Jen, não estou entendendo nada... – Jared até sorriu, nada fazia sentido pra ele.

- Queriam saber se você... Bem, se eu podia confiar em você. Então, te pegaram e... – Jensen fez uma pausa quando Jared arregalou os olhos. – E pediram pra você em entregar pra ver se você realmente arriscaria a vida por mim e eu, como também não sabia disso, queriam saber se eu abriria mão de tudo pra não te matarem...

- Jensen...

- Jay, por favor... – Jensen agora parecia implorar para o moreno à sua frente que estava confuso. – Não posso perder você de novo...

Jared suspirou mal acreditando no que acabara de ouvir. Ele voltou a olhar nos olhos verdes de um Jensen quase em pânico. Talvez ele tivesse medo de que Jared dessa vez fosse mesmo embora pra sempre.

- Não vou a lugar nenhum Jensen. – Jared dizia tentando acalmar o loiro. – Não agora. Não depois de tudo que passamos... Não depois dessa distância, dessa... Não Jensen.

O loiro não resistiu e novamente beijou o ex-agente. Ele não sabia o que fariam e nem como fariam, mas dessa vez, ele iria se esforçar pra dar certo.

**What I'd give to run my fingers through your hair**

_(O que eu daria para corer meus dedos pelos seus cabelos)_

**Touch your lips, to hold you near**

_(Tocar seus lábios, ter você perto)_

**When you'd say your prayers try to understand**

_(Quando você fizer suas preces, tente entender)_

**I've made mistakes, I'm just a man**

_(Cometi erros, sou apenas um homem)_


	6. Another life

Depois de bater o pé e insistir que Jared seria mais bem cuidado em casa, Jensen conseguiu convencer basicamente uma junta médica a dar alta ao ex-agente. Ele preparou o próprio quarto, é claro, no apartamento de Lobo, para hospedar o moreno alto.

Jared, apesar de não ter nem a chance de negar, relutou internamente, mas era impossível não aceitar a proposta. Ele admitia que sentia-se desconfortável no apartamento sabendo que Chad também morava lá com Jensen. Se bem que Jared, desde que estavam nos Estados Unidos, sabia que a casa de Ackles era um entra-e-sai de Chad, Beaver e Katie.

Quer se deitar agora? - Jensen perguntou enquanto, cuidadosamente, levava Jared para o quarto.

Jen, eu estou bem! - Jared sorriu olhando para o loiro que parecia levar uma criança para seu quarto. - Posso me virar sozinho...

E ele realmente podia. Já tinha melhorado apesar dos hematomas, alguns curativos e gesso ao redor da cintura por causa de algumas costelas quebradas. Ele ainda estava tomando alguns remédios, mas já conseguia andar sozinho e estava comendo bem.

O moreno alto segurou-se devagar na cama com, obviamente, Jensen em seu encalço. Ele não tirava os olhos de Jared, como se agora ele precisasse de cuidados 24 horas por dia.

Não vai mesmo falar com Beaver, não é? - Jared não queria, mas tinha que retomar o assunto.

Nunca vou perdoá-lo pelo que fez a você e você sabe, protanto... - Jensen disse como quem já havia repetido aquilo mais de uma vez.

Jen, Beaver fez de um jeito... não sei... 'torto'? Mas deu certo... - Por mais incrível que aquilo tudo poderia parecer, Jared pareceu entender as intenções de Jim muito melhor que Jensen.

Deu certo, claro. - Ackles dizia irônico. - O que deu certo foi você quase morrer, Jared! Como pode não ver isso?

- Eu vejo. Jared respondeu sereno. - Só que, agora, pelo menos você confia em mim e, como eu disse, se tivesse que fazer tudo de novo, eu faria...

Jay...

Jenny... - O moreno alto o interrompeu, sentando-se de gente para ele na cama. - Vamos parar com tudo isso, sim? Esses conflitos, essas coisas... Vamos cuidar da nossa vida...

Como assim? - Jensen suspirou olhando Jared um pouco surpreso

O moreno alto titubeou. Não sabia muito bem como começar o que dizer e nem o que. Até porue não era nenhum pouco fácil arrumar soluções para aquilo.

Não quero andar na rua olhando por cima do ombro todos os dias, Jensen... Não quero andar armado, ter que me cuidar para não me raptarem pra dentro de uma van, não quero ter que burlar formas de enganar federais... E nem quero mais que você tenha que fazer isso. - Jared relaxou os ombros após concluir. Ele encarava um Jensen com um olhar perdido.

Jared, o que quer dizer? Que vamos ser...?

Eu só não quero mais essa vida, e nem quero pra você... - Jared pegou na mão de Jensen entrelaçando seus dedos nos dele. - Vamos... ser pessoas normais...

Jared! - Jensen levantou-e da cama e chegou a rir um pouco, incrédulo. - Está sugerindo que eu me entregue a polícia?

Claro que não! - Jared apressou-se em explicar. - Quero só que... pare com isso.

E quer que eu faça o que? - Jensen aind aparecia confuso.

Você fez faculdade... - Jared recomeçou. - É formado em fisioterapia, Jen! - O moreno chegou até a parecer animado e até orgulhoso em dizer.

E? - Jensen ainda não levava a sério. - Nunca exerci, e não levo o menor jeito... Meu pai me obrigou a fazer faculdade... - Jensen fez uma pausa e olhou de um jeito um tanto quanto cínico para Jared. - Mas você já deve saber de tudo isso...

Jared ficou em silêncio e não conseguiu evitar um olhar desapontado para o loiro que agora dava as costas a ele, talvez um pouco arrependido de ter iniciado aquela discussão quando Jared, na verdade, só estava tentando ajudar.

Se quiser ficar comigo... - Jared levantou-se da cama e, com certo esforço pegou a mochila que havia trazido de Los Angeles. - Essas são as condições, Jensen. - Ele concluiu firme e encaminhava-se para a porta.

Ei, ei... Aonde via? - Jensen se interpôs em frente ao ex-agente, impedindo-o de passar. - Você concordou em ficar aqui... Qual é, Jared! Você não está bem, me cuidar de você, quando você estiver bem, conversamos sobre isso, certo?

Não, Jensen... - Jared estava decidido. - Eu vim atrás de você para resolvermos não apenas a nossa situação, mas tudo... Não quero viver assim, e não consigo entender porque você quer...

Eu não quero, Jay! - Jensen segurou no rosto do outro. - Só não tenho escolha...

Mas é claro que você tem!

Não posso desfazer o que eu já fiz, Jared. - O loiro suspirou e agora parecia implorar com os olhos. - Não vá embora... Você me conheceu assim, se apaixonou por mim assim e, de repente, quer que eu mude?

"De repente"? - Jared retrucou. - O que me admira é você querer insistir nisso depois de tudo que aconteceu! Quer isso pro resto da vida, Jensen? Bolando planos seja alto mar, seja por terra, seja pelo céu para trazer drogas, armas, ou sei lá mais o que em busca de dinheiro? Ter todos os cuidados para apagar rastros e ficar longe das vistas da polícia? Quer acabar como seu pai?

Ei! - Jensen gritou com o outro, advertindo-o. - Está passando do limite!

E Jared entendeu que era verdade. Ele não queria mesmo ter que tocar naquele assunto, mas parecia que Jensen não estava mesmo querendo largar aquele tipo de vida. Não que fosse algo fácil de qualquer maneira, até porque não mudaria o fato dele continuar na mira da polícia que já fez.

Vou deixar você pensar. - Jared concluiu depois de uma longa pausa olhando nos olhos frustrados do loiro. Você decide o que é mais importante pra você...

Ele voltou a pegar a mochila do chão e atravessou a porta do quarto de Jensen que, irredutível, o interrompeu correndo atrás dele pelo corredor. Ele parou em frente ao moreno e suspirou segurando-o pelos ombros.

Ok, você está certo. - Ackles falou baixo e estava mais calmo, como se recobrasse a consciência depois de algum tempo apagado. Jared sorriu de leve, feliz de verdade pela primeira vez em meses. - Mas...

Sempre tinha um "mas", um "porém". Mas isso não desanimou Jared. Quando o traficante parou para raciocinar como diria aquilo, ele até sentiu-se arrependido de ter começado a falar.

Tem esse... trabalho. - Jensen disse um pouco atrapalhado.

Jen!

Calma, me ouça. - Jensen interrompeu a tentativa de Jared de recriminá-lo. - Eu já comecei então... eu preciso... finalizá-lo, não posso voltar atrás agora.

E de que se trata? - Jared perguntou, mas na verdade nem queria saber a resposta.

Eu e Lobo estamos trabalhando numa carga que irá de Madri para a Turquia.- Jensen disse e o moreno suspirou. - Prometo, é a última vez e então... E então paramos com tudo, certo?

Jared não sabia se queria escutar ou participar daquilo. Ele desviou o olhar do loiro. Mas queria dar essa chance a Jensen, até porque era uma chance para ambos.

E qual é o plano? - Jared perguntou após uma longa pausa e um suspiro frustrado.

Mohamed Al-Fayed é cliente antigo, era amigo do meu pai... - Jensen começou passando as mãos pela testa e andando de um lado para outro no corredor. Ele vai receber a carga de heroína no meu avião particular.

Você enlouqueceu? - Jared disse um pouco exaltado. - Se antes a polícia não tinha provas contra você, agora pode te prender em flagrante!

Não vão nos pegar, ok? - Jensen disse firme. Ele realmente acreditava que era imbatível. Depois de alguns anos de impunidade, era comum que se adquirisse certa confiança. - A droga vai embalada em... Em alguns brinquedos. - Ele disse mais baixo a última parte e Jared chegou a realmente acreditar que ele ficou com vergonha de dizer.

A que ponto você...

Eu se, por favor. - Jensen novamente interrompeu mais uma tentatia de Jared de afrontá-lo. - Mas foi a melhor ideia...

Realmente. - Jared respondeu irônico. - Brinquedos, Jensen, que cúmulo!

Jared, não quero discutir mais, por favor. - O loiro suspirou e abraçou o namorado que não resistiu em abraçar de volta. - É a última vez, certo? Prometo.

Jared tinha parcialmente conseguido oque queria, e queria distância de tudo aquilo e de todos ao redor de Jensen, simplesmente porque era exatamente o que parecia: não queria dividir o loiro com esse tipo de negócio e muito menos com outras pessoas. Eles não sabiam bem como sair daquilo sãos e salvos, mas Jared tinha fé que alguma ideia lhe surgiria em mente.

**J&J**

Amanda Latona jantava com o namorado no restaurante do hotel em que se hospedavam. Ela bebia calmamente seu vinho tinto enquanto tinha um Michael Rosenbaum que praticamente não tocou na comida.

Não vou pedir mais uma vez pra que você relaxe, ok? - A morena bonita tinha voz doce. - Mas se puder, pelo menos, se desligar de outras coisas, Mike... - Ela pousou a taça sob a mesa de forma elegante e pegou em uma das mãos do namorado.

Eu sei que estou uma péssima companhia hoje, meu bem. - Ele esboçou um sorriso de canto. - Mas que é, finalmente, toda essa operação está chegando ao fim... Depois de tantos anos, vou me ver livre dessa vida dupla... - Ele suspirou e apenas admirou o bonito rosto de Amanda. - Depois quem sabe... podemos nos casar... - Ele abriu o primeiro sorriso sincero do dia.

Você me pediu em casamento há mais de seis meses e não marcamos nem uma data... - Ela riu. Amava o agente demais e, apesar de ser como qualquer mulher e querer vestir branco na igreja, ela esperaria o tempo que fosse. - E quando chegar a hora, vai ser o dia mais feliz de nossas vidas...

Quero te compensar. - Ele acariciou as mãos da noiva, olhando o bonito anel que havia dado a ela. - Não só pela espera, mas toda essa vida pra que te arrastei... Eu sei que fui advertido a te deixar fora disso, mas... Não conseguiria mentir pra você...

Ei! - Ela sorriu mostrando os dentes bonitos. - Está tudo bem, sabe que quero ajudá-lo.

Eu sei, e eu quero te proteger. - Ele respondeu encarando os olhos amendoados da modelo. - Eu realmente daria qualquer coisa pra poder passar a noite com você...

Mas eu sei que El Lobo vai querer você para as negociações com o turco, certo? - Ela disse compreensiva.

Eu prometo chegar mais cedo possível. - Ele respondeu sentindo-se o homem de mais sorte no mundo.

Ela respirou fundo e ambos finalizaram seus jantares tranquilos.

**J&J**

E tudo isso é confiança? - O homem calvo de um canto da sala dizia enquanto encarava o outro, que bebia calmamente seu champanhe e olhava a bonita noite parisiense.

O filho do Ackles é de minha inteira confiança. - Respondeu o que parecia ser o chefe. - E o colombiano apenas está nos negócios porque o próprio filho de Roger nos garantiu que vale a pena.

Então qual é o problema?

Não me agrada essa demora para a confirmação em relação ao pagamento. - Ele respondeu ao outro homem mais jovem que permanecia inquieto. - Mas logo daremos um jeito nisso. Vamos dar seriedade aos negócios.

É por isso que estamos aqui? - O outro perguntou agora se sentando na enorme poltrona do sofá.

Exatamente. E a operação começa em breve. - Ele fez uma pausa para tomar outro gole do champanhe. - Neste hotel.

E como vai ser?

Na hora certa você vai saber e coordenar tudo. Não se preocupe. - Mohamed Al-Fayed concluiu com um sorriso irônico.

**J&J**

Não, Rosenbaum. Tom Welling andava e um lado para outro em seu próprio apartamento, encarando um pouco exaltado aquele homem que era dado como seu braço direito. - Eu quero saber como é que você vai explicar esse circo em torno do Padalecki.

Tom, eu simplesmente achei que...

Acho que o que? - Tom interrompeu o outro que tentava começar a falar. - Como você, além de obedecer ordens de Kristin e Beaver, ainda mente pra mim? - O moreno alto andou em direção a Michael e parou bruscamente o encarando de perto, tinham a mesma altura. - Eu juro que até agora estou buscando na minha mente um motivo excelente pra não te dispensar. E você sabe muito bem o que isso significa.

É, realmente Mike sabia. Só existia uma maneira de deixar de trabalhar para El Lobo: estando morto.

Lobo, eu não tenho realmente uma boa explicação. - Mike tentava manter a calma. Já conhecia Welling o suficiente para saber como lidar com ele, mas sabia que, naquele momento, o colombiano realmente estava furioso. - Não quero que encare como traição, isso não é agir pelas costa, não tinha nada a ver com você...

Você está cansado de saber que sempre vou comprar as brigas de Ackles. - Tom ainda usava a mesma entonação irritada na voz. - Não acredito que teve a cara de pau de tramar co Kristin... JUSTO COM ELA!

Tom, por favor, quero que entenda que nada disso era pra terminar desse jeito...

E eu já estou cansado de ouvir essa desculpa! - O som da voz de Welling foi complementado pelo barulho agudo de vidro se quebrando quando ele jogou, com raiva, no chão o copo de whisky que bebia. - Vocês são, além de estúpidos por natureza, incompetentes até pra isso! Que estavam pensando subestimando Jensen daquele jeito?

Tom...

Acha que ele não descobriria? - Welling não estava com cara de que deixaria Rosenbaum falar. - Você, Beaver e aquelas duas vadias, Cassidy e Kreuk, são um bando de idiotas! Não fazem nada direito.

Padalecki está são e salvo com Ackles. - Foi a vez de Michael subir a voz. - Se acertaram, estão bem e juntos. - Ele fez uma pausa diante do silêncio de Tom que, desta vez, não o interrompeu. - Esse era o objetivo de Beaver coom tudo, portanto... Não foi algo tão estúpido quanto você faz parecer.

Mike concluiu e Tom parecia, pela primeira vez, bastante surpreso com aquela atitude, já que Rosenbaum raramente o afrontava.

Então, se você é tão cúmplice de Ackles, deveria esquecer isso já que acabou bem. - Mike já falava mais baixo, mais calmo.

Welling respirou fundo e realmente precisou admitir, lógico que apenas para si mesmo, que Michael tinha sua parcela de razão e, querendo ou não, por mais arriscado que o plano tivesse sido, realmente tinha seus méritos. Havia dado certo afinal de contas.

Amanhã vamos encontrar Al-Fayed. - Welling dizia mais calmo, claramente querendo mudar de assunto. - Não vamos mandar o dinheiro até eles nos encontrarem pessoalmente.

Não querendo ser pessimista, mas acredito que eu esteja aqui pra te advertir... Acho que não seria boa ideia 'brincar' com a paciência desses turcos... - Mike respondeu enquanto sevia-se de bebida. Precisava relaxar.

Não me interessa. Quem dita as regras nessas negociações sou eu. - Tom retrucou sério e convicto. - Todo mundo que negocia comigo sabe disso.

O avião de Ackles já está confirmado na operação?

Já. - Lobo fez uma pausa passando as mãos pelo rosto. - Amanhã vou falar com Ackles e depois seguimos para o encontro com Mohamed. Não estou gostando dos valores.

Estão baixos?

Estão baixos demais. - Tom respondeu apreensivo. - Acho que eles não sabem muito bem quem eu sou. Não negocio mixarias.

Mike encarava a janela olhando as luzes bonitas em torno da cidade, e o belo Arco do Triunfo. Lembrou-se de Amanda, lembrou-se do quanto precisava que esse negócio de Welling desse certo. Era seu ultimato, era o plano que a Scotland Yard precisava para prendê-lo e, depois dos mais de dois anos, finalmente pudesse acabar com tudo.

Como está sua noiva? - Welling pareceu adivinhar que ele pensava nela.

Bem. - Mike respondeu um pouco seco. Não gostava de falar muito a respeito, não queria nem pensar na possibilidade de Tom ter acesso à Amanda.

Pode ir ficar com ela. - Lobo disse calmamente sem encarar o agente. Mike, por sua vez, o encarou surpreso. - Desde que esteja amanhã aqui cedo. Ele concluiu ainda sem oolhar o amigo, pegou o casaco do terno que usava e rumava para seu quarto.

Mike, é claro, finalizou sua bebida e não pensou duas vezes antes de correr de volta ao hotel onde estava a noiva.


	7. Meeting II

Apesar de estar morrendo de vontade de dormir com Jared – dormir não seria exatamente a palavra – ele preferiu não forçar a barra emocionalmente e muito menos fisicamente. Jared ainda estava debilitado e precisava descansar. O moreno não insistiu muito inclusive, sabia que não era hora pra aquilo. Ainda.

Mesmo assim, Jensen sentou-se na poltrona que tinha ao lado da king-size em que Jared dormia agora. Ele tinha sim um terceiro quarto no apartamento, mas não iria arredar o pé dali mesmo que tivesse que dormir no chão. E se acontecesse alguma coisa com Jared durante a noite? E se ele precisasse de algo? Não, era melhor ficar ali perto dele.

Ele zapeava entediado os canais da TV já que estava preocupado demais para conseguir dormir, apesar de estar relaxado o suficiente enquanto velava o sono do outro. Permitiu-se até sorrir enquanto Jared sequer dava sinais de consciência.

"_Você fez faculdade! É formado em fisioterapia, Jen!"_

As palavras do namorado lhe vieram a mente enquanto olhava ele remexe-se de leve. Jensen chegou a passar anos, inclusive, esquecido daquilo. Faculdade... É, ele tinha estudado em Yale, obrigado pelo pai a fazer alguma coisa, mas na realidade sabia que nunca iria trabalhar com aquilo. E, bem, já que ele tinha que fazer alguma coisa, seria algo com que ele, pelo menos, se interessasse. Escolheu fisioterapia já que focava em trabalhar com esportes, na preparação física de atletas. O mais tolerável, na opinião dele.

Será que se sairia bem? Passou a vida toda lidando e aprendendo a lidar com pessoas e negócios ilegais que, hoje, se perguntava se, fazer algo dentro da leis, era algo mais fácil e, se por acaso, ele teria algum talento.

Quem sabe trabalharia numa escola, ou então em algum clube, ou teria uma clínica. Ele riu de si mesmo ao se imaginar de branco, tratando do corpo das pessoas, preocupando-se com elas, com a saúde delas... Ele riu – feliz? – de se imaginar fazendo uma coisa legitimamente boa.

Até isso você conseguiu, Padalecki... - Ele sussurrou baixinho para si mesmo olhando Jared dormir profundamente.

**J&J**

Beaver ainda tentava falar com um Jensen expressamente irredutível. Desde o sequestro de Jared, o loiro se recusava a falar com Jim.

O mais velho bateu na porta da pequena sala separada do apartamento que Jensen acabou transformando em escritório. Era cedo, e Jensen já estava acordado. Ou melhor, nem chegou a dormir de fato, apenas cochilava e acordava durante a noite toda.

Entre. Ele disse distraído enquanto procurava alguns papéis das estantes da dala.

Jim Beaver um pouco receoso, mas decidido, adentrou o escritório fechando a porta atrás de si. Jensen olhou de canto para ver de quem se tratava, mas logo desviou o olhar de volta para a estante.

Ele estava impecavelmente vestido com uma camisa branca, calça social, sapatos e cinto pretos. O rosto um pouco cansado, mas nada que o denunciasse de uma noite mal dormida. Ele continuou focado no que fazai quando Beaver começou a falar.

Vamos poder conversar com vai continuar com essa birra infantil? - Jim começou a conversa indo em direção a uma das cadeiras em frente a mesa grande.

Jensen suspirou frustrado. Não queria definitivamente ter aquela conversa. Certo, talvez Jared estivesse certo, mas não mudava o fato de que Jensen estava com raiva do mais velho sim. Ele via Beaver, via aquele homem em quem ele tanto confiara, mentir olhando nos olhos dele, com todo aquele plano insano, apesar de ter surtido efeito que era esperado.

Você mentiu pra mim, fingiu que a vida de Jared corria perigo. Um teste pra saber se podíamos confiar nele. Brilhante. - Jensen respondeu irônico. - Não sei o que veio fazer aqui... essas coisas não se resolvem assim.

Jim apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente diante da teimosia do outro.

Certo. Leve o tempo que precisar. - Jim respondeu pacientemente, feito um pai diante de um filho mimado. - E interprete como quiser. Uma hora vai ter que admitir que eu estava certo...

Jensen não respondeu. Dessa vez, pareceu encontrar o que tanto procurava. Uma enorme caixa fechada que colocou cuidadosamente em cima da mesa. Ele pareceu agora se distrair com aquilo e não prestava mais atenção na mágoa que sentia por Jim.

Ackles começou a tirar muitos papéis encadernados, livros diversos e um diploma. Olhou cuidadosamente até um pouco orgulhoso.

Suas coisas da faculdade? - Beaver perguntou aproximando-se da caixa. - Vai jogar fora?

Não. - O loiro respondeu sorrindo ao folhear agora alguns trabalhos. - Quem sabe... Um dia eu...

Vai ser fisioterapeuta? - Foi a ver de Jim rir agora,voltando a recostar-se na cadeira. - Você nunca foi do tipo sonhador, o que é tudo isso agora? Sequer gostava da faculdade...

Talvez agora eu goste. - Ele respondeu enquanto tirava os livros levemente empoeirados de dentro da caixa. - E se eu quiser exercer? Qual o problema?

Eu não sei. Afinal, nada de estranho se quisessem te contratar, não é? - Beaver respondeu irônico.

Qual é o problema? - Jensen se irritou agora. - Acha que não tenho capacidade? Acha que só sirvo pra coordenar o o tráfico?

Não é questão de capacidade intelectual, Jensen, e você sabe que não é disso que estou falando. - O mais velho concluiu um pouco preocupado agora com o fato de que percebeu que Jensen estava mesmo falando sério. - A não ser que queira agora passar a mexer com tráfico de órgãos ou remédios. - Jim brincou.

Jensen permaneceu sério olhando pra ele de um jeito reprovador. Jim agora achou mesmo que Jensen havia enlouquecido. Ele realmente estava falando sério.

Jensen, você sabe que...

Que o que? - O loiro interrompeu o outro. - É isso, Jim... Quero parar com essas coisas, vamos todos parar. Vamos ter vidas diferentes. - Ele concluiu olhando um livro de anatomia humana.

De que está falando? - Jim levantou-se da cadeira apreensivo. - Não existe 'sair disso', Jensen! Ninguém 'para com isso'!

Vamos tentar pelo menos!

Você sabe o que farão se 'tentar'. Quem fica 'bonzinho do dia pra noite' é sempre tido como informante, Jensen! E você sabe o que esses caras aí fora vão fazer se desconfiarem que você...

Você não está entendendo, Jim! Eu e Jared...

Exato! Você e Jared! - O mais velho interrompeu um pouco exaltado. - Eu ainda não sei como é que essa história não correu por aí! Se descobrirem que Jared é um ex-agente federal... Jensen, você parece que enlouqueceu! Se soubesse que a volta de Jared o faria dar um nó na sua cabeça, não teria permitido nada disso!

Isso não tem a ver com Jared!

Ah não? E agora você vai querer me dizer que isso é iniciativa sua? - Beaver provocou. Conhecia bem Jensen, sabia que aquilo tudo não era coisa dele.

O loiro ficou em silêncio. Continuou olhando os próprios livros e trabalhos que fez durante a faculdade, não dando a menor atenção a Beaver. Se Jared quisesse uma flor no inferno, Jensen iria buscar, portanto, se Padalecki o queria fora daquela vida, era o que ele ia fazer.

- Estou apenas comunicando. - Jensen disse calmamente. - Não estou pedindo se posso e nem muito menos pedindo a sua opinião. - Ele concluiu e o mais velho apenas revirou os olhos.

Duas batidas na porta e Chad abriu pedindo licença.

- Jen, temos a reunião... - Murray olhou a pequena bagunça que Jensen havia feito na própria mesa. - O que é tudo isso?

- Depois eu explico, Chad. - Jensen pegou o casaco do terno e os óculos escuros e andou na direção do hacker. - Vamos... Lobo deve esta esperando.

Beaver não fez nenhum comentário. Jensen ainda levaria um tempo para entender – e perdoá-lo – mas ele esperaria, mesmo que isso significasse ficar de fora de uma das negociações dele. Era raro ele levar Chad, na realidade, era a primeira vez que se conheceriam pessoalmente.

Passou rapidamente pela sala e pediu a Katie que cuidasse de Jared quando ele acordasse e que era para imediatamente ligar pra ele e avisar como ele estava.

**x.J&J.x**

Jensen chegou ao restaurante marcado por Lobo e pelos turcos. Era no centro de Paris, era tranquilo e de extrema alta classe.

Em uma das mesas de canto, perto da janela, Jensen avistou Tom que fez sinal pra ele pra que se dirigisse até onde ele estava. Chad até sentiu-se ligeiramente nervoso.

- Como está? - Lobo cumprimentou Jensen e em seguida o puxando para um abraço. - Tudo bem com Jared?

- Sim, tudo bem. - O loiro retribuiu o cumprimento e o abraço. - Esse é Chad, acho que você já o conhece.

- Já... - Tom sorriu de canto, um pouco insinuador, estendendo a mão para um Chad Michael Murray claramente nervoso, mas tentando parecer natural. - Tom Welling.

- Chad... Michael Murray. - Ele retribuiu o cumprimento do colombiano, olhando-o com certo encanto. - Muito prazer...

- Sentem... - Welling disse após sorris para Chad e oferecendo a cadeira ao seu lado.

Jensen apenas observou. Conhecia bem aquela cordialidade rara de Lobo. Pareceu viver um dejá vu e segurou a vontade de rir. Se não estivesse muito enganado, notou que Lobo tinha gostado bastante do hacker.

Jensen sentou ao lado direito de Lobo e Chad ao lado esquerdo. O colombiano parecia legitimamente escoltado. Jensen checou a Glock bem colocada nas costas assim que reconheceu Mohamed Al-Fayed entrar juntamente com Michael Rosenbaum, que indicava a mesa em que estavam.

Os três levantaram-se sérios, porém cordiais, assim que os quatro homens se aproximaram. Na mesa redonda e bem posta, Mike sentou-se ao lado de Jensen e, em frente aos quaro, sentaram-se Mohamed Al-Fayed em meio a dois seguranças significativamente grandes e, em pé, atrás do patriarca turco, um homem calvo, que Jensen reconheceu como o filho mais velho de Mohamed, Dodi Al-Falyed, e o braço direito de Mohamed, o famoso – e perigoso – Misha Dmitri Tippens Krushnic, ou apenas Misha Collins, já que tinha se naturalizado americano.

- Está cada vez mais parecido com a sua mãe. - Mohamed disse olhando Jensen assim que acomodou-se em seu lugar. - Ainda bem, não é? - Ele brincou.

Jensen sorriu de canto. Turcos fazendo piada era estranho. Tanto que apenas Chad riu concordando. Obviamente ficando sem graça em seguida, pois o olhar congelante de Misha Collins o paralisou por alguns segundos.

- Gostando de Paris, Mohamed? - Jensen perguntou assim que o garçom trouxe uma cara garrafa de champanhe.

- Muito. - O homem respondeu sério. - Apesar de não viajar muito pra cá, estou revendo esse conceito. - Ele tomou um gole de seu champanhe após o garçom servir. - Mas falemos de negócios agora.

- Como disse ao senhor, - Jensen começou – Welling e eu temos negócios com a mercadoria que procura.

Tom permaneceu sério, com o típico ar superior. Mohamed agora o encarava arrumando o terno preto bem cortado.

- Certo. - O turco respondeu. - Então acho que não teremos problemas, já que estamos falando diretamente aqui.

- Na verdade... - Welling inclinou-se a frente da mesa, apoiando os cotovelos e cruzando os dedos. - Nós temos sim. - Ele tinha um tom arrogante e Jensen suspirou. E lá ia Welling mais uma vez bancar 'o peixe grande' em cima, justamente, de um cara como Mohamed, que tinha o quádruplo da fortuna de Lobo.

- E qual é? - Mohamed riu um pouco debochado do jeito atrevido do moreno de olhos azuis. Os seguranças, Dodi e Misha cravaram o olhar em cima de Tom, um pouco surpresos com o jeito pouco respeitável com que ele falava com Mohamed.

- Não sei se o senhor foi informado, mas a nossa mercadoria tem qualidade acima do mercado. - Tom começou, sem dar a menor atenção aos olhares e o clima pesado que se instaurou. - Portanto, nossos preços igualmente são acima.

- Não vou pagar nenhum centavo a mais do que ofereci. - Al-Fayed foi firme.

- Então não...

- Nós podemos acertar isso da melhor forma, tenho certeza. - Jensen interrompeu Tom antes que ele e sua pouca modéstia estragasse o negócio milionário.

- Mas é claro. - Mohamed disse calmo, sem se deixar abalar pelo atrevimento de Welling. - Fico feliz que aceitem nossa proposta então.

- Não disse que aceitamos, Mohamed. - Jensen agora ficou mais sério. - Tenho que concordar com Lobo nesse critério de qualidade. Não podemos aceitar menos do que pedimos regularmente...

- Mas estamos entre amigos, Ackles. - Al-Fayed rebateu. - Não precisamos de certas formalidades, não é?

- Amigos, amigos... - Tom começou.

- Negócios à parte. - Jensen concluiu.

Mohamed sorriu de canto, pretensioso. O silêncio pairou por alguns segundos.

- O avião está carregado, pode ir imediatamente. - Jensen recomeçou. - Mas vamos querer o dinheiro agora. - Ele fez uma pausa breve. - O valor que pedimos, é claro.

- Certo. - Mohamed disse, para a surpresa de Welling e Ackles.

Ele levantou-se da mesa, seguido pelos dois seguranças e, calmamente, abotoou o terno. Ele ainda mantinha o sorriso irônico. Jensen e Tom imitaram o gesto e estenderam as mãos para cumprimentar o turco e fechar o negócio.

- Encontrarei ambos no hangar onde seu avião está, Ackles. - Mohamed disse apertando a mão de ambos. - E faremos a troca.

- Combinado. - Jensen respondeu inseguro, com um sorriso forçado.

O homem se dirigiu a saída, sussurrando discretamente algo no ouvido do filho que, imediatamente comunicou Collins.

Jensen observou confuso a movimentação, mas não teve um bom pressentimento quanto àquilo.

- Isso foi... fácil? - Chad se manifestou um pouco confuso, já que tinham feito um alarde grande sobre o quanto seria difícil negociar com Mohamed Al-Fayed.

- Claro, Chad, meu querido... - Tom dizia passando as mãos pelos cabelos, como se fosse o grande responsável sempre por tudo dar certo. - Quando se trata de mim, eles sabem que é melhor me deixar ditar as regras.

Jensen, por outro lado, definitivamente não estava nada seguro com aquilo. Conhecia Mohamed e sabia que tinha algo de podre naquele reino.

**x.J&J.x**

Jensen estava apreensivo quando chegou em casa. No meio do caminho, acabou vindo embora sozinho já que Lobo insistiu que queria que Chad fizesse alguns trabalhos pra ele.

Jensen sabia muito bem que tipo de "trabalho".

Ele entrou no apartamento e encontrou Katie e Jim na sala fazendo suas negociações internas e cuidando de ações que Jensen tinha em algumas empresas. Era basicamente o trabalho de ambos agora na França, junto com Chad: administrar as finanças de Ackles.

Ele passou sorrateiro, aproveitando que tanto ela quanto ele estavam ao telefone e entrou em seu quarto, mas Jared não estava na cama, já havia acordado e, pelo barulho do chuveiro, não fazia muito.

- Ei, Jay... - Ele disse, dando duas batidas na porta do cômodo.

- Jen! - Ele respondeu e, no mesmo momento, desligou a água.

Rapidamente enrolou-se com cuidado num roupão branco retirando a proteção do gesso que tinha em torno do tórax.

- Como está? - Jensen perguntou dando um beijo calmo nos lábios do mais novo, o abraçando com cuidado.

- Estou bem. - Ele respondeu com um sorriso. - Muito melhor que ontem e muito melhor do que se tivesse acordado numa cama de hospital.

Jensen sorriu mais relaxado ao ver Jared tão bem. Acariciou seu rosto e, a cada segundo que passava, achava que Jared realmente tinha razão em querer que eles cuidassem da vida deles longe de todas aquelas loucuras que Jensen estava acostumado.

- Como foi o encontro? - O moreno alto perguntou, enquanto entrava no closet de Jensen para procurar algo pra vestir.

- Estranho. - Ackles respondeu, tirando o casaco do terno. - Bem estranho até eu diria.

- Por que, amor? Problemas?

- Não, mas... Achei que seria bem mais difícil convencer Al-Fayed mas... Ele simplesmente aceitou nossa proposta depois de tentar dizer que não o faria...

- Até parece que é possível dizer não pra você... - Jared brincou saindo do closet com um jeans simples por cima de uma boxer preta, segurando uma camiseta cinza clara em mãos.

- Ah é sério amor... - Jensen disse rindo pegando a camiseta das mãos de Jared e o ajudando a vestir. - Ele aceitou fácil demais e... eu vi ele falando algo com Dodi e Misha quando estava saindo.

- Misha Collins? - Jared surpreendeu-se ao ouvir o nome do moreno. - O matador de aluguel de Mohamed?

- Aquele serial killer maluco, isso sim. - Jensen respondeu finalizando a arrumação na camiseta de Jared.

- Eu achei que ele estava preso no Panamá... - Jared disse como se fosse a coisa mais estranha de todas.

- Collins nunca chegou a entrar na SONA. - Jensen respondeu sentando-se com Jared na cama. - Mohamed subornou vários policiais e agentes do Panamá... Acho que chegaram a mandar pra lá alguém parecido com Collins pra enganar a polícia americana...

- Sério? - Jared arregalou os olhos. Tinha noção que o FBI sequer sabia disso.

- Agora você realmente não parece um agente federal, Jay... - Jensen riu achando o namorado extremamente ingênuo.

Jared riu dando mais um beijo no loiro.

- E agora? - O moreno perguntou curioso.

- Vamos ao hangar aparentemente fechar negócio. - Jensen respondeu passando as mãos pelos cabelos de Jared.

- Vou com você...

- Mas é claro que não! Quero você completamente fora disso. - Jensen foi firme e decidido.

- Quem sabe eu possa ajudar, Jen... - Jared insistiu, tentou até o bom e velho olhar de cãozinho perdido, mas Jensen parecia já munido daquela estratégia do moreno alto.

- Sabe que não vou te deixar ir, não é? Sabe também que nada do que você fizer vai me convencer, certo? - Ele dizia segurando no rosto do outro, falou calmo, olhando nos olhos.

- Mas...

- Vem. - Jensen interrompeu outra tentativa frustrada de Jared em convencê-lo. - Tem que tomar seus remédios e depois vamos procurar um restaurante pra almoçar, certo? - O loiro levantou-se da cama segurando a mão de Jared, o guiando pra fora do quarto.

- Está me mimando demais... - Jared riu dizendo num tom divertido.

- Eu te amo... - Foi a resposta do mais velho que também sorria, andando abraçado com o namorado pelo corredor.


	8. Twice

_**Run and tell all of the angels**_

_(Corra e conte a todos os anjos)_

_**This could take all night**_

_(Isso pode levar a noite toda)_

_**Think I need a devil**_

_(Acho que eu preciso de um diabo)_

_**To help me get things right**_

_(Pra me ajudar a acertar as coisas)_

Lobo entrou em seu apartamento na cobertura de um dos mais luxuosos prédios do centro de Paris, e cedeu espaço para que Chad entrasse. O loiro, um pouco sem graça, pôs as mãos nos bolsos da calça social e circulou devagar a enorme sala com uma janela grande que dava diretamente para uma das melhores vistas do Arco do Triunfo de Paris.

O apartamento era um belo triplex, sendo o último andar apenas reservado para a piscina ampla, com espaço para festas, tudo muito bem decorado. O segundo andar, inteiro para o quarto do colombiano. Chad mirou a pequena escada que dava acesso ao quarto e sorriu.

- E então, o que acha? - Tom perguntou quando jogou as chaves do carro em cima da escrivaninha de vidro perto da porta de entrada.

- Lugar incrível. - O loiro respondeu olhando o lustre no teto e os sofás espaçosos de couro preto.

Lobo encaminhou-se para o frigobar que tinha perto da sala e serviu-se de duas doses de whisky, preparou em seguida outra para Chad, levando até ele no meio da sala.

- Então, como conheceu Jensen? - O colombiano perguntou apontando o sofá para que Chad se sentasse e então sentou ao lado dele.

- Ele ficou sabendo, através de Beaver, sobre o que aconteceu na bolsa em 2002. - Ele sorriu ao lembrar-se de seu próprio feito. Um adolescente invadindo o sistema de Wall Street e apagando todos os dados provocando uma pane na economia. - Alguns hackers amigos meus, através da rede mesmo, comunicaram-se com outros amigos de amigos... sabe como é né...

- Perfeitamente. - Lobo respondeu rindo. - Então foi você mesmo quem instalou aquele vírus de computador...

- Fui. - Chad riu. Gargalhou na verdade. Achava uma graça escomunal toda vez que lembrava.

- Um pequeno gênio. - Lobo riu do jeito de Chad, tomando seu whisky num gole só. - Você me parece tão inofensivo. - O colombiano olhou com mais cuidado o rosto quase infantil de Chad.

- Digamos que passei tempo demais na frente do computador... Alie isso ao fato de eu ter sido uma criança curiosa... - Chad complementou tomando mais um gole do whisky. Estava um pouco sem graça, já que o colombiano não tirava os olhos dele.

- Nunca te pegaram? - O moreno perguntou curioso.

- Não... - O jovem hacker respondeu. - Mas quase... Éramos avançados em tecnologia naquele ano, mas nada comparado com o que temos agora. Os sistemas de rastreamento de IP's só começaram após 2005. Então... Naquele ano, não tinham provas materiais nenhuma contra qualquer tipo de crime virtual... - Chad respondeu e Lobo arqueou as sobrancelhas surpreso. Até que o garoto tinha conhecimento mesmo. - Além disso, eu era menor de idade...

Os olhos de ambos se encontraram e Chad logo desviou. Ele achou que não existia ninguém pior que Jensen para despir com o olhar, mas Welling certamente ganhava disparado.

- O que foi? - Tom perguntou quando Chad desviou o olhar, encarando o tapete caro do chão do moreno, extremamente sem graça.

- Você... - Chad começou, escolhendo as palavras quando finalmente voltou a encarar o colombiano. - ...está me encarando como se fosse um... - O loiro fez uma pausa procurando algum adjetivo.

- Lobo? - O moreno completou perfeitamente a frase de Chad.

- É. - Chad riu e observou o próprio Welling rir também. Certo, ele oficialmente tinha conhecido a parte mais linda de Tom: o sorriso. Talvez por ser raro.

Fez-se finalmente silêncio. Aqueles momentos em que as palavras se tornam supérfluas. E Chad respirou fundo e mais uma vez correu os olhos pela sala. Em cima de um dos balcões de madeira nobre, ele viu um porta retrato com uma foto bonita de Kristin.

O loiro engoliu a seco e suspirou. E então lembrou-se de quem realmente estava ao seu lado.

- Algum problema? - O moreno perguntou diante do silêncio e da expressão do outro.

- Eu acho que... - Ele disse levantando-se do sofá. - Eu acho melhor eu ir.

- O que? - Lobo ficou surpreso. - Por que? Vamos, Chad, fique... - Ele também levantou do sofá e segurou gentilmente o braço do loiro.

- Tom, em outros tempos, quem sabe há um ano atrás, eu já estaria lá em cima, na sua cama...

- Chad... - Tom riu do modo como o loiro colocou as coisas.

- É sério. - Chad assumiu uma expressão mais séria e Tom viu aquela sombra infantil sumir do rosto dele. - Mas... eu aprendi minha lição, sabe? Chega, não quero mais esse descaso com esse tipo de coisa, existe uma fase pra isso... E a minha já passou...

- Mas você nem ao menos me deu uma chance! - Tom protestou quando Chad tocou a maçaneta da porta.

- Você não me disse que quer uma. - O loiro falou consciente.

- Eu quero. - Welling apressou-se em responder. Segurou no rosto do outro que sustentou o olhar por alguns segundos, mas gentilmente tirou as mãos de Lobo de cima de si.

- Então faça por merecer... _El Lobo_. - Chad sorriu tranquilo e não resistiu a, pelo menos, dar um selinho na boca bonita do colombiano.

_**Hook me up a new revolution**_

_(Me arrume uma nova revolução)_

_**'Cause this one is a lie**_

_(Porque esta é uma mentira)_

_**We sat around laughing**_

_(Nós sentamos juntos e rimos)_

_**And watched the last one die**_

_(E assistimos essa última morrer)_

Desta vez ele não impediu que Chad atravessasse a porta e seguisse seu caminho. O moreno suspirou recostando-se na porta fechada.

Certo, ele tinha que admitir que realmente aquilo tinha mexido com ele. Não o fato de Chad tê-lo dispensado – o que era igualmente raro – mas sim pelas palavras dele. Ele sabia de Chad e Kristin e não ligava. Lobo não ligava pras pessoas e, de repente, pensar nisso lhe fez sentir mal.

Lembrou-se de Jensen e seu amor descomunal e, quase instantâneo pelo Jared. Lembrou as loucuras que Jensen foi capaz, até quase de matá-lo pra defender o ex-agente... Tom "El Lobo" Welling descobriu outro motivo, além do olhar, para ser chamado de Lobo, porque definitivamente agora estava se sentindo um... e daquele solitários.

**x.J&J.x**

Jensen estava nervoso. Pela primeira vez na vida que iria fechar um negócio grande, ele estava suando frio. Tinha algo errado, ele sabia. Alguma dizia que aquela demora para a chegada de Mohamed não era normal.

- Lobo, tem coisa errada. - Era a terceira vez que ele falava pra um Tom sério, que estava agora começando a pensar o mesmo.

Ele não respondeu, apenas tirou os óculos escuros e deu outra bela olhada ao redor do hangar e não viu nem sinal do turco ou de sua gangue. Michael, discretamente, ligava para o celular de Amanda, deixando-a sob aviso que a hora de prender todos estava chegando. Mas a modelo não atendia.

Chad estava ao lado de Jensen e, involuntariamente trocou olhares com Tom. Jensen percebeu que alguma coisa estava acontecendo entre os dois, mas preferiu não se envolver.

Finalmente uma BMW do ano, preta, dava sinal de que estava chegando ao longe. Tom e Jensen trocaram olhares e ficaram a postos. Michael igualmente ao lado de Tom e Chad ao lado de Jensen. Katie e Beaver esperavam confirmações de que estava tudo bem na casa de Jensen.

A BMW estacionou perto na entrada do enorme galpão do hangar onde o avião de Jensen já estava pronto.

Desceu, imponente, todo de preto, tirando os óculos escuros, com uma expressão indiferente e impaciente, um bastante sexy Misha Collins.

Jensen estendeu a mão para cumprimentar Collins, mas ele apenas olhou a mão de Jensen e não retribuiu. Ackles não esperava nenhum tipo de reação educada de um sanguinário feito Collins.

- Onde está nosso dinheiro? - Welling começou extremamente impaciente. Odiava a falta de pontualidade.

- Senhor Al-Fayed perguntou se vocês gostariam de reconsiderar o valor. - Misha sorriu arrogante, quase debochado.

- Não. - Foi a resposta em coro de Jensen e Tom. Mike se posicionou mais perto deles a fim de ouvir a conversa. Chad fez o mesmo e já conseguiu imaginar que algo não estava certo.

- Talvez depois de verem isso... - Misha tirou o celular do bolso mostrando uma foto aos dois - ...vocês queiram pensar melhor.

Jensen e Tom olharam a foto mais de perto. Parecia ser uma morena muito bonita, de com vestido branco sujo e rasgado, com a boca amordaçada e parecia ter apanhado.

- Não sei quem é. - Jensen respondeu indiferente.

Tom franziu o cenho, não lembrava, mas o rosto era conhecido.

_**I'm looking to the sky to save me**_

_(Procurando por algum Céu pra me salvar)_

_**Looking for a sign of life**_

_(Procurando por um sinal de vida)_

_**Looking for something to help me burn out bright**_

_(Procurando por algo que me ajude a brilhar forte)_

- Amanda... - Michael Rosenbaum estava a beira de um ataque de nervos. Ele olhou de perto a foto e sim, sem dúvidas se tratava da noiva. - O que...? - Ele tentou tirar o celular das mãos de Misha, mas ele guardou o aparelho antes.

- Quem é Amanda? - Jensen perguntou já irritado. Odiava chantagens. Achava covarde demais.

Chad engoliu a seco e ficou ao lado de Mike. Tom respirou fundo, estava tão irritado quanto Jensen.

- Não vamos ceder a chantagens, até porque...

- Cala a boca, Welling, você não está no comando aqui. - Misha interrompeu o colombiano, parecia que queria dizer isso há tempos. O tom de desprezo era claro.

- Mas com quem pensa que... - Tom estava pronto para avançar em cima do homem, quando foi subitamente segurado por Jensen pelo braço, afastando-o e ficando entre ambos, já que Misha parecia pronto para sacar sua arma.

- Quem é essa moça? - Jensen perguntou claramente irritado, já que era a segunda vez que ele perguntava.

- Minha noiva. - Mike respondeu olhando para Misha como se pudesse matá-lo ali mesmo, mas tentando manter a calma.

Tom passou as mãos pelos cabelos, irritado. Silêncio. Ninguém retrucou, ninguém rebateu, Misha apenas parecia sentir um prazer imenso em tudo aquilo. Tortura psicológica, forçar os outros a fazer o que eles queriam... Deleite absoluto para o turco.

- Bem, como eu disse... - Misha repetiu com um tom de voz extremamente tranquilo. - ...vamos dar um tempo pra vocês pensarem... - Ele abriu o sorriso mais satisfeito que alguém poderia ter.

Deu as costas aos quatro, voltou para o carro e deu partida praticamente segurando o riso.

Tom olhou para Jensen, que olhou para Chad que consolava um Michael atônito. Parecia que a ficha do agente ainda não havia caído. Ele encarava o horizonte, o nada, estava em completo estado de choque.

- Posso falar com você? - Jensen, extremamente irritado, já que julgava que certamente tudo aquilo era culpa da arrogância de Tom, pediu mas já puxava o colombiano para um canto do hangar, longe de Michael e Chad.

- O que foi? - Lobo, impaciente, esperava um sermão.

- Não vamos ceder a isso. - Jensen começou, ponderando o tom de voz. Nervoso, inquieto, mas controlado. - Não dou a mínima pra essa garota.

- Jensen! - Tom olhou incrédulo pra ele. - Como pode dizer uma coisa dessas?

- Vai querer me dizer que você se importa? - Jensen rebateu e a discussão inevitavelmente se iniciara.

- É claro que me importo! É a noiva do Mike! - Ele sentiu-se quase ofendido quando respondeu.

- Ah falou o cara que matou a própria esposa. - Jensen era sarcástico.

Tom o encarou em silêncio. Não pela falta de resposta, mas pela frieza de Jensen. Aquele discurso todo certamente era de se esperar de Tom, mas não de Jensen. O loiro suspirou e percebeu que tinha passado do limite.

- Ok, me desculpe. - Ackles disse, controlando o tom de voz e sem coragem de olhar Lobo nos olhos. - Só quero... Quero terminar isso logo.

- Eu também quero. - Welling respondeu. - E espero que achemos uma solução.

- Vamos receber o que eles querem pagar e pronto. - Jensen sugeriu.

- Tarde demais, Jen. Agora não vão querer nos pagar nada, apenas matarão Amanda... Precisamos de um plano e...

- Ei, pessoal... - Chad Michael Murray interrompeu a conversa.

Jensen e Tom viraram-se para encarar o hacker num suspiro cansado, com as mãos pro alto e com Mike apontando a arma pra cabeça dele.

Tom franziu o cenho, não entendendo nada.

Jensen achou que não poderia se irritar mais.

- Vamos te ajudar, seu idiota! - Tom gritou com Rosenbaum ao ver a cena. - Que palhaçada é essa? Abaixe essa arma agora! - Welling ordenou mas Mike, obviamente, não obedeceu.

- Vocês estão presos. - Rosenbaum disse, impaciente, mas aliviado. Como se há anos esperasse para dizer aquilo.

- Mas que porra...? - Jensen arregalou os olhos.

Lobo ficou paralisado.

- Mãos onde eu possa ver, por favor. - Mike continuou, puxando o distintivo da Scotland Yard do bolso e mostrando aos outros dois. - Agente Especial Michael Rosenbaum.

- Isso deve ser brincadeira. - Tom vagarosamente levantou os braços.

Jensen repetiu o movimento sentindo o deja vu. Respirou fundo. Não acreditou que havia caído naquilo duas vezes.

Os três foram algemados por Mike e o mesmo ligou para seus superiores para avisar da prisão do ano. Provas eles tinham o suficiente, um avião no nome de Jensen Ackles carregado de heroína poderia ser bem significativo.

Ao contrário do que a maioria pensaria, Mike não estava feliz. Ele sabia que Welling, Ackles e Murray não ficariam na cadeia. Na realidade, ele mesmo os achava brilhantes demais para irem para uma.

- Você era um agente o tempo todo? - Tom perguntou, rindo irônico.

Mike apenas assentiu com a cabeça, sem olhar para nenhum deles. Estava incrivelmente concentrado e seu celular.

Jensen pensou em Jared. Achou que, desta vez, ele iria mesmo pra cadeia e a tal 'vida dos sonhos' de ambos acabara de ir pro ralo.

Os três estavam em choque. Mike parecia alheio a realidade, falava ao celular o tempo todo, até, depois de alguns longos minutos, um sedan preto chegou ao hangar.

A chefe de Michael, Agente Especial Lauren Cohan, que coordenava a Unidade de Resposta Estratégica da polícia francesa desceu. Imponente, feito uma rainha, cercada de outros dois agentes.

- Resposta Estratégica? - Chad perguntou ao ver a sigla no carro da polícia.

- Também não estou entendendo. - Tom respondeu enquanto Mike falava com Lauren ao longe, de forma que eles não puderam ouvir a conversa. - Jensen?

- Não faço a menor ideia. - O loiro respondeu, mas na verdade, ele tinha sim uma vaga noção do que aquilo se tratava.

_**I'm looking for complication**_

_(Estou procurando por uma complicação)_

_**Looking cause I'm tired of lying**_

_(Procurando porque estou cansado de mentir)_

_**Make my way back home when I learn to fly high**_

_(Farei meu caminho de volta pra casa quando aprender a voar alto)_


	9. Solution

A sala de interrogatório da polícia federal francesa era fria. Talvez fosse de propósito, assim os suspeitos/prisioneiros se sentiriam ainda mais desconfortáveis. As algemas nos pulsos de Jensen, em frente ao seu corpo e em cima da mesa de vidro eram igualmente geladas. O tilintar proposital que ele fazia batendo na mesa com as algemas era também proposital. Talvez irritassem o Agente Especial Jeffrey Dean Morgan.

- Sabe desde quando tentamos te pegar? - Ele falava calmamente. Parecia desfrutar daquele momento e não querer que ele acabasse nunca.

- Sendo filho de quem eu sou, posso supor que... Desde que eu nasci talvez? - Jensen respondeu irônico após um longo suspiro.

- Pode ironizar o quanto quiser. - Jeffrey respondeu enquanto Jensen apenas o encarava indiferente. - Conheço sua fama, conheço cada traço da sua personalidade e posso te prever completamente...

- Isso é pra me dar medo, impor respeito ou é uma declaração de amor? - O loiro riu mais aberto desta vez, sem parar aquele barulho irritante de algemas batendo no vidro.

- Vou te dar uma oportunidade única. - Jeffrey recomeçou ignorando completamente o comportamento totalmente previsível de Jensen.

- Quero meu advogado, Agente Morgan. - Jensen igualmente não deu a menor atenção as palavras de Jeffrey. Conhecia como funcionavam essas propostas. E, não, definitivamente, ele não entregaria ninguém.

Jeffrey riu de canto como se Jensen fosse completamente ingênuo.

**x.J&J.x**

Lauren Cohan andava em círculos pela outra sala de interrogatório, ao lado da de Jensen. Ouvindo, por alguns minutos, apenas a respiração de El Lobo a cada suspiro impaciente do colombiano.

- Sabe desde quando tentamos te pegar? - Ela disse com um sorriso pretensioso. O andar dela fazia com que seus passos soassem num ritmo compassado com seu salto alto.

- Vejamos... - Ele fingiu pensar por um momento. - Conheci Michael há mais de dois anos e meio então... Dois anos e meio! - Ele riu, mostrando os dentes bonitos, parecendo uma criança na classe acertando uma resposta do professor. - Acertei?

- Pode ironizar o quanto quiser. - Lauren sorriu e finalmente sentou-se em frente a ele na mesa. - Conheço sua fama, conheço cada traço da sua personalidade e posso te prever completamente...

- Gostaria de poder dizer o mesmo sobre você. - Ele lançou um olhar furtivo a ela, mordendo o lábio inferior quando concluiu.

- Vou te dar uma oportunidade única. - Ela disse olhando firme nos olhos dele, cruzando as pernas sensualmente.

- Quero meu advogado, doutora Cohan. - Ele disse fechando os olhos mostrando claramente que estava ficando entediado daquele teatro todo. Ele não ia entregar Jensen se era isso que ela iria propôr.

**x.J&Jx.**

- Acha que vão aceitar? - Michael falava com Erica Durance, sua parceira de anos de Scotland Yard. Ele acompanhava ambos interrogatórios.

- Lógico que vão. - Erica respondeu confiante. - É a única chance deles. Mike, é uma em um milhão. E o quanto antes começarmos tudo e conseguirmos abafar tudo isso, melhor. Mohamed não pode saber que eles foram presos, senão...

- Eu sei. - Mike pensou na noiva e queria simplesmente ir pessoalmente atrás dela. Mas precisava se manter focado se quisesse recuperá-la.

- E Murray? - Erica perguntou distraída.

- Está com Sophia. - Mike respondeu. - Mas está repetindo o mesmo discurso.

- Certo. - Ela disse e foi ao encontro de Lauren quando esta saiu da sala. - E então?

- Hora de agir, não podemos mais perder tempo. - Cohan estava apreensiva e bastante preocupada. - Se Amanda está nas mãos de Collins, é um milagre se ainda estiver viva...

Ela andou até sua sala rapidamente pegando alguns papéis e, alguns segundos após, Justin Hartley entrava com Sandy McCoy na sala da federal francesa.

- Então, o que o FBI acha da proposta? - Lauren perguntou olhando para Hartley.

- Muito a contragosto concordamos com isso. - O loiro, dentro de um terno impecavelmente bem alinhado, respondeu um pouco mal humorado. - Mas é por uma boa causa e realmente acho que é a melhor maneira.

- E quanto a Padalecki, Beaver e Cassidy? - Erica perguntou e Justin e Sandra sentiram-se ligeiramente desconfortáveis ao ouvir o nome de Jared como se ele realmente fosse um criminoso.

- Mandei dois agentes buscá-los. - Lauren respondeu. - Temos motivos suficientes para um mandado ao apartamento e para os computadores e celular de Ackles e cia. - Ela entregou copias dos papéis que segurava para Justin e Sandra, e outro para Michael e Erica. - Hora do show. - Ela se dirigia para fora da sala acompanhada das duplas. - Coloquem El Lobo e Ackles juntos.

**x.J&J.x**

Não era a primeira vez que Murray se encontrava numa sala de interrogatório. A diferença é que, há alguns anos atrás, ele era apenas um adolescente de dezesseis anos se achando muito esperto. Agora, ele sabia que a coisa era muito mais séria e sim, eles tinham provas para colocá-lo na cadeia por um bom tempo.

Ele tinha os pulsos algemados sob o colo e desviava o tempo todo do olhar de Sophia Bush, a delegada de polícia de Paris.

- Você poderia ganhar muito mais dinheiro fazendo as coisas dentro da lei, Chad. - Sophia quase sussurrava enquanto tinha o deleite de interrogar um dos melhores hackers americanos do mundo.

- E onde estaria a adrenalina? - Chad riu respondendo a ela no mesmo tom, sorrindo.

Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas, surpresa pela declaração dele ser quase uma confissão. O que na verdade seria apenas um plus, já que tinham o suficiente para mantê-lo por alguns bons anos preso.

- Ei, Bush. - Lauren Cohan abriu a porta chamando pela delegada. - Ackles e Welling estão sendo trazidos pra cá.

Chad franziu o cenho ao ouvir aquilo enquanto Sophia levantava-se em pé. Atrás de Lauren, entraram Sandy, Justin, Erica e Mike. Chad não deixou de se sentir ligeiramente acuado. Cercado de agentes americanos, ingleses e franceses, por outro lado, ele quase se permitiu pensar que era algum tipo de celebridade. E ele era.

Logo em seguida, ao lado de Chad, cercados por dois agentes, sentaram-se Katie Cassidy e Jim Beaver. Beaver parecia definitivamente preocupado, Katie esforçava-se para manter-se séria.

- Cadê o Jared? - Chad perguntou num sussurro para Katie.

- Levaram ele para outra sala. - A morena respondeu. - Ele está com Morgan. - Ela lançou um olhar preocupado para Chad que apenas imaginou que, provavelmente, o moreno teria alguma regalia.

**x.J&J.x**

Ele havia avisado Jensen. Ele sabia que uma hora isso iria acontecer. Ele sabia que, dessa vez, ele iria junto. Há um ano atrás, ele saía da sala de Jeffrey Dean Morgan como um agente respeitado que iria arriscar sua vida para infiltrar-se no narcotráfico. Agora, ele era um dos cúmplices de um dos traficantes mais procurados.

O agente especial americano tentava disfarçar a mágoa que sentia enquanto andava de um lado para outro olhando algumas folhas de papel.

- Acredito que sabe porque está aqui. - Morgan começou largando as folhas em cima da mesa, colocando-as em frente a Jared.

Jared apenas passou os olhos pelos papéis e em seguida voltou a encarar Morgan. Tinha finalmente entendido do que aquilo se tratava.

- De quem foi a decisão? - Jared perguntou, ajeitando desconfortavelmente as algemas nos pulsos.

- Da Scotland Yard. - Morgan respondeu sentando-se em frente a Jared e olhando as algemas que prendiam o ex-agente. Tinha o olhar de um pai decepcionado.

Jared, é claro, percebeu mas resolveu não dizer nada. Nem ele sabia bem como tinha se colocado naquela posição, mas não estava arrependido, estava consciente. E ali, bem a sua frente, estava finalmente a chance que ele queria para recomeçar tudo com Jensen.

- Obrigado, Jeff. - Ele disse sussurrando, procurando os olhos de Morgan.

- Não me agradeça. - Ele respondeu seco, levantando-se da cadeira. - Eu fui contra. - Ele concluiu e Jared apenas baixou os olhos. - Então, vamos fazer isso logo.

- Jensen aceitou? - Jared perguntou, empolgado.

- Vamos saber agora.

Assim que Morgan respondeu, a porta da sala de reuniões se abriu revelando Lauren escoltando Jensen, Mike escoltando Tom e Sophia escoltando Chad. Os agentes sentaram-se do lado oposto da mesa grande, deixando os prisioneiros de frente a eles.

Morgan, Rosenbaum, Bush e Cohen pareciam tão empolgados quanto crianças num playground novo. Estavam satisfeitos, com aquela boa sensação de dever cumprido. Jensen e Jared trocaram olhares tímidos e Welling agora não estava entendendo mais nada.

- Quero que saibam que o que vamos propor é única e exclusivamente por falta de opção. - Morgan foi quem começou. - Não somos bonzinhos e não acreditamos que um dia vocês serão.

Ele concluiu e Jensen então entendeu do que se tratava, confirmou o que suspeitou quando viu o carro da polícia tática indo prendê-los.

- Amanda está nas mãos de Collins. - Lauren tomou a palavra. - E, infelizmente, a partir do momento em que ele souber que sabemos ou que vocês estão aqui, ela morre. - A agente especial concluiu e qualquer um pode ver que Mike tentava controlar o pânico ao ouvir aquelas palavras.

- Não temos outra alternativa que não seja vocês. - Sophia acrescentava. - Mohamed tem consideração por você, Ackles, e você é um bom negociador apesar de prepotente, Lobo... - Ela dizia e Ackles apenas sorriu de canto. Tom finalmente estava começando a entender.

- Se nos ajudarem... - Mike disse pausadamente. - Estarão exonerados.

Fez-se silêncio na sala. Chad, em compensação, abriu um de seus melhores sorrisos e seus olhos até brilharam. Ele olhou Jensen e então Tom, esperando uma reação, mas ambos permaneceram calados e um tanto quanto desconfiados.

- Deixe-me adivinhar. - Jensen começou, inclinando-se sob a mesa. - Querem a nossa ajuda pra resgatar a noiva do Mike e, em troca, estamos livres de todas as acusações? - O loiro tinha um tom quase irônico.

- E quais são as nossas garantias? - Welling perguntou quase desafiador.

- Nenhuma. - Jared respondeu pelos agentes. Já conhecia todo o planejamento de exoneração.

- Como nenhuma? - Chad perguntou espantado e agora entendendo a falta de empolgação dos outros. - Não estamos protegidos ou não temos garantia de que, de fato, vão cumprir o acordo?

- É, Murray, parece que você entendeu. - Morgan disse calmo. - É pegar ou largar.

- Mas e se tudo der certo e ainda formos presos? - Jensen perguntou rindo.

- Você escolhe, Ackles. - Cohen dizia, já sem paciência. - Ou vai preso agora ou corre o risco de não se preso depois. - Ela disse e Jensen desfez o sorriso percebendo que ela realmente falava sério. - É pegar ou largar. - Ela repetiu as palavras de Morgan.

- E se Collins nos matar? - Chad perguntou como se fosse tudo muito óbvio.

- O problema não é nosso. - Cohen respondeu. - Estamos nessa pela Amanda, não por vocês. Vocês estão por conta própria, lutando pela própria liberdade.

- Ei, isso não é justo! - Welling reclamou.

Tom mal terminou de falar e Mike deu um murro sob a mesa, levantando-se imponente em pé, bem de frente para Lobo. Todos passaram então a prestar atenção nele.

- Não é justo? Sabe o que não é justo, Welling? Um lixo como você exigir que nos preocupemos com a sua vida, então acho melhor vocês quatro aceitarem isso logo e tentar fazer a porra da existência de vocês valerem alguma coisa.

Fez-se um silêncio breve na sala. Welling não atreveu-se a responder. Ackles apenas revirou os olhos achando tudo um drama desnecessário. Chad assustou-se um pouco com tudo aquilo e Padalecki permanecia encarando as próprias mãos sob o colo quando finalmente resolveu se manifestar.

- A gente aceita. - O ex-agente disse calmo, parecia ter pensado muito antes de fazê-lo.

- Jay! - Jensen protestou, virando-se na direção de Jared.

- Nós vamos fazer isso sim, Jensen! É nossa chance. - Jared rebateu.

- Padalecki tem razão, Jen. - Chad concordou. - Sabe que podemos fazer isso...

Jensen respirou fundo e, por fim, encarou Tom, que pareceu também concordar a contragosto. Welling era orgulhoso sim a ponto de abrir mão de sua liberdade apenas para se negar a ajudar a polícia,

- Tudo bem, vamos fazer isso. - Jensen respondeu e os quatro agentes pareceram satisfeitos.

- Ótimo. Vamos ao plano. - Sophia Bush disse enquanto os agentes retiravam as algemas de Jared, Jensen, Chad e Tom. - Mande chamar Beaver e Cassidy! - Ela gritou para um dos policiais que escoltava a porta e o homem baixo em seguida obedeceu.

**J&J**

Enquanto isso, Amanda permanecia calma, ou pelo menos, tentava permanecer. O pior já havia passado desde que Collins invadira seu apartamento sem nenhuma cerimônia ou medo de ser preso ou reconhecido pelas câmeras. Ela o acompanhou calmamente e voluntariamente até o carro já que ele lhe havia dito que Mike corria perigo de vida.

Ela, ingenuamente como qualquer pessoa, colaborou achando que tudo aquilo era verdade.

O vestido branco agora sujo pelo chão úmido e empoeirado de o que parecia ser o porão de algum prédio em construção abandonado por alguma infração de engenharia de construção. Um lugar em que ela poderia gritar, chorar, espernear e clamar por socorro e não seria ouvida.

Collins tinha acabado de chegar com alguma junk food pra ela comer. As mãos da moça, que estavam amarradas nas costas, apenas foram colocadas em frente ao seu corpo para que ela pudesse manusear a comida. Ele não cansava de olhar pra ela feito um animal faminto espreitando sua presa. Ela tentava não demonstrar medo, mas os olhos azuis dementes do louco Misha Collins pareciam completamente hipnotizadores e capazes de criar um caos de terror interno simplesmente pela forma lasciva e insaciável com a qual devorava o corpo da morena.

Ela não se atreveu a desviar o olhar, como numa tentativa de desafio a intimidação do matador que, agora, sacou a arma e apontou para a cabeça dela. Em silêncio, ele pode perceber, para seu deleite absoluto, a respiração dela parar por um segundo.

Em seguida puxou o gatilho.

Ela fechou os olhos e o próximo som que ouviu foi o da risada macabra de Collins.

- Boom. - Ele riu alto em seguida do barulho seco da arma descarregada. Apenas o clique de um revólver sem balas, pelo prazer de sentir o medo que ela exalava de que a qualquer momento poderia ser seu último suspiro.

Ele aproximou-se dela, que estava sentada no chão, num canto escuro do porão, e percebeu que ela começou a suar frio. Ele abaixou-se a fim de ficar na altura dela e, a menos de um palmo de distância do rosto dela, a observava de maneira débil, como se ela fosse algum mistério da ciência. Gentilmente, ele afastou uma mecha dos cabelos que caíam sob os olhos dela, e percebeu que ela tremeu, se esquivou inconscientemente e ele, claro, adorou saborear o poder que tinha sobre ela. Sobre a vida dela.

Ele sorriu aberto, mostrando os dentes bonitos. Um sorriso macabro. Frio, quase robótico.

- Não, querida. - Ele começou e ela sentiu a respiração ficar mais pesada. - Ninguém vai te salvar. - Ele concluiu mantendo o sorriso e a encarando de perto.

Ela sentia suas esperanças se esvaírem cada vez mais. Aquele homem era a própria besta materializada e, pela primeira vez, de verdade temeu pela própria vida.


	10. What about now?

_**What about now?**_

_(E quanto ao agora?)_

_**What about today?**_

_(E quanto ao hoje?)_

_**What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?**_

_(E se você estiver me transformando no que eu deveria ser?)_

A sala agora era diferente daquelas em que todos foram interrogados. Era ampla e tinha uma bela vista para a bela Paris. Welling alinhou o terno enquanto estava em pé ao redor de uma mesa grande com alguns laptops em cima e Jensen ao seu lado, apenas encarando as ruas de Paris. O vaivém de carros na rua embaixo do prédio pareciam de brinquedo àquela altura em que estavam.

Ele parecia sério, concentrado, parecia pensar ainda no que tinha acabado de acontecer, tinha a impressão de que a ficha ainda não havia caído. Lauren Cohan lia alguns arquivos em cima da mesa ao lado de Jeffrey Dean Morgan e Erica Durance.

Num outro lado da sala, Sandra McCoy parecia estar dando uma bronca em Jared, mas ao mesmo tempo pegava ternamente em suas mãos. Justin ainda não tinha coragem de encarar Jared com o mesmo apreço de antigamente, quando eram parceiros. Um turbilhão se passava na mente do moreno alto do Texas e ele sentia falta da amizade e das piadas infames de Hartley. Mas ele tinha razão em estar decepcionado, e Jared não esperava mais muita coisa do agente loiro que ainda dava as costas a ele e não havia tirado os óculos escuros.

- Ei... - Chad aproximou-se de Tom um pouco apreensivo, posicionando-se ao seu lado. - Não sei como viemos parar nessa situação mas... Acho que você é o mais tranquilo de todos.

- Digamos que eu apenas sou um bom jogador de pôquer. - Tom deu um meio sorriso e Chad finalmente viu o semblante de homem forte se partir quando o olhar preocupado encarou seus olhos. - Você está bem?

- Estou. - Mentiu Chad. - Tudo sob controle. - O loiro percebeu que, apesar de Tom ter assentido com a cabeça, ele soube perfeitamente que Chad não tinha absolutamente nada sob controle.

- Estive pensando no que me disse... - Tom disse e, dessa vez girou o corpo a fim de encarar Murray de frente. - Sobre...

- Acha mesmo que é hora pra falar sobre isso? - Chad interrompeu o descendente de colombiano. Ele desviou o olhar, como se verificasse se alguém naquela sala ampla estivesse prestando atenção neles.

- Não. - Tom apressou-se em responder. - Não acho que é hora pra falar disso. - Ele fez uma pausa e esperou Chad o encarar novamente para continuar falando.

O loiro, por sua vez, não resistiu a querer saber o que Tom tinha a dizer sobre isso. Ele lutava internamente contra aquilo, afinal, ali estava sua chance de recomeçar. Mas Welling tinha despertado nele aquele afresco de querer estar presente nesse recomeço. Chad não conseguia resistir àquilo.

- O que é, Lobo? - Chad disse quase num sussurro diante do silêncio de Tom, que apenas encarava seus olhos.

- Você está certo. - Tom respondeu e em seguida deu um suspiro longo. - Eu tenho estado nessa vida tempo demais e... Bem eu admito que invejo o que Ackles tem com Padalecki... - O colombiano parecia mais sincero do que Chad jamais achou que ele seria. - Ao ver eles, qualquer um tem vontade de ter o mesmo.

- É, eu sei... - Concordou Murray, com um sorriso de canto olhando discretamente de Ackles para Padalecki, que estavam em cantos opostos da sala. - Mas precisamos fazer _isso_ antes... - Chad disse gesticulando como se mostrasse a sala. - Temos uma chance aqui e, por mais que você e Jensen estejam pessimistas em relação a isso, eu tenho certeza de que vamos conseguir...

Tom sorriu mais aberto dessa vez, assumiu um semblante menos tenso e pegou discretamente em uma das mãos do hacker a sua frente. Chad apenas tentou conter o impulso de afastar-se, mas o calor da mão de Welling era reconfortante.

- Não estou mais tão pessimista agora... - Tom piscou divertido para Chad que limitou-se a sorrir um pouco sem graça.

Jensen, que mesmo de costas e encarando a janela, ouvira a conversa, achou que ambos pareciam dois adolescentes.

_**What if our love never went away?**_

_(E se nosso amor nunca foi embora?)_

_**What if it's lost behind words we could never find?**_

_(E se ele se perdeu atrás das palavras que nunca encontraríamos)_

_**Baby, before it's too late,**_

_(Amos, antes que seja muito tarde)_

_**What about now?**_

_(E quanto ao agora?_

Num outro cando da sala, Cassidy e Beaver falavam com Michael sobre algumas informações em relação a Mohamed Al-Fayed. Faziam uma varredura em um dos computadores sobre todos os passos do magnata turco, desde contas em paraísos fiscais até multas de trânsito. Seguiram o rastro do cartão de crédito dele e puderam observar onde ele esteve durante o tempo em que ficaram na sede da polícia francesa.

- Acho que conseguimos. - Katie dizia enquanto acoplava o celular de Jensen junto ao computador a fim de poder gravar a conversa com Mohamed. Precisavam colocar logo o plano em ação, já que a essa altura, Mohamed já deveria estar esperando uma ligação de Jensen para negociar a carga.

- Tudo pronto então? - Rosenbaum aproximou-se de Katie enquanto ela fazia alguns testes pra finalizar o programa.

- Sim. - A morena respondeu. - Jim, preciso que ative o rastreador da ligação, ficará mais fácil para localizarmos onde ele está.

- Já está configurado. - O mais velho respondeu. - Mas preciso que Murray finalize isso.

- Ei, Murray. - Mike chamou pelo jovem hacker que pareceu acordar para a realidade enquanto falava com Welling. - Precisamos de você.

- Certo. - O loiro soltou imediatamente a mão de Welling ainda um pouco perdido e totalmente contra a vontade.

Ele rapidamente encaminhou-se para a parte da sala em que Katie e Beaver estavam com Mike e sentou-se na cadeira em frente ao computador assim que Jim levantou-se dando lugar a ele.

_**The sun is breaking in your eyes**_

_(O sol está nascendo em seus olhos)_

_**To start a new day**_

_(Começando um novo dia)_

_**This broken heart can still survive**_

_(Esse coração partido pode sobreviver)_

_**With a touch of your grace**_

_(Com um toque da sua graça)_

Jared, que estava perto da porta, finalizou sua conversa com Sandra, com certa dificuldade já que parecia que a morena não queria que ela saísse mais das vistas dela, e andou até onde Jensen estava, encarando petrificado o vidro da janela enorme com as mãos enterradas nos bolsos da calça social.

- Achei que não quisesse mais falar comigo. - Jensen disse ao ver que Jared se aproximou. Ele não encarou o moreno e Jared pode jurar que, pela primeira vez, viu Jensen envergonhado.

Jared não respondeu, apenas mandou para o espaço qualquer julgamento alheio e fez questão de esquecer onde estava por um momento. Tocou o ombro de Jensen fazendo-o ficar de frente pra ele e mergulhou num abraço. Ele estava ocupado demais pra perceber os olhares reprovadores dos agentes ao redor deles, apenas sentiu o calor do corpo de Jensen e os músculos dele relaxando conforme se rendia àquilo.

Jensen apenas afundou a cabeça no ombro de Padalecki o abraçando como jamais abraçou alguém antes. Sentia os dedos de Jared correr por seus cabelos e a outra mão do moreno acariciar de leve suas costas. Ele não precisava de mais nada quando sentia o cheiro daquele homem que tanto amava. Amava mais do que a si mesmo.

A falta – ou desnecessidade – de palavras não incomodavam nenhum dos dois.

- Jen. - O momento que, apesar de ter durado apenas alguns segundos, pareceu horas, fora interrompido pela voz de Katie Cassidy. - Agora é com você.

Jensen lentamente soltou-se de Jared e fitou seu olhar compreensivo por alguns breves segundos antes de virar-se na direção da moça que lhe chamava. Ele respirou fundo e agora parecia revigorado. Aquele abraço de Jared foi a injeção de ânimo que ele precisava.

O filho de Roger Ackles alinhou o terno sob os ombros e assumiu a clássica expressão sisuda quando encarou os agentes ao lado de Katie. Fosse como fosse, ele pelo menos queria acreditar que era ele quem estava no comando. Ele se encaminhou para onde eles estavam e observou Chad mover habilidosamente os dedos sob o teclado do laptop.

- Jen, já sabe o procedimento, não é? - Murray apressou-se em dizer assim que percebeu a presença de Ackles ao seu lado. - Preciso de mais de 15 segundos para conseguir rastreá-lo, então... enrole.

Jensen apenas assentiu com a cabeça e, assim que ele pegou o celular das mãos de Katie, todos passaram a ficar em silêncio e prestar atenção à conversa que Jensen estava prestes a ter com Mohamed.

- Espera aí. - Sophia interrompeu antes que Jensen começasse a ligar. - Precisamos que siga os diálogos que preparamos, Ackles.

- Está de brincadeira, não é? - Jensen disse sem nem preocupar-se com o tom arrogante. - Não preciso que você me diga o que fazer, delegada, eu sei muito bem como conduzir isso.

- Preciso mesmo lhe relembrar quem está no controle aqui, Ackles? - Sophia sorriu irônica.

- Eu acho que precisa sim, delegada. - Tom respondeu por Jensen. - Afinal, se for a senhora, por que não faz você mesmo? - Welling tirou o aparelho celular das mãos de Jensen e oferecia a Sophia Bush que sentia os sangue ferver de raiva pela petulância de Lobo. Ela, obviamente, não pegou o telefone das mãos de Tom.

- Façam a mágica de vocês. - Justin respondeu por Sophia após discretamente pedir a ela que relaxasse.

Welling conteve com certo esforço o ar superior. Se ao menos deixassem ele pensar que estava no comando, todo o plano renderia de maneira leve e eficaz. Ele entregou de volta o telefone para Ackles que imediatamente discou o conhecido número de Mohamed Al-Fayed.

Não demorou muito para que o turco atendesse, enquanto na sala, pairava o silêncio fúnebre.

_- Demorou mais do que eu imaginava, Jensen. _- Mohamed atendeu prepotente, satisfeito.

- Esperava que se tratasse de brincadeira, Mohamed. - Jensen respondeu fingindo um tom descontraído. - Afinal, estava me negando a acreditar que você faria realmente isso...

_- Você me entende não é? Negócios, Jensen. Acho que lhe subestimei achando que era tão bom quanto seu pai nisso. _- Mohamed suspirou ao fim da frase.

- Eu entendi seu ponto de vista, Mohamed. - Jensen tentava controlar a vontade de mandar aquele velho turco para o espaço. - Mas tudo bem, se você quiser seu preço, faremos seu preço.

_- Engraçado você dizer isso. _- O turco respondeu e Jensen ouviu um breve riso. _- Quando Collins sugeriu, achei que seria perda de tempo. Não acredito que essa moça valha tanto pra você... _- Al-Fayed concluiu e Mike, ao ouvir aquilo no viva-voz, remexeu-se nervosamente.

- Apenas me dê seu preço. - Jensen, que não quis prolongar aquele assunto pra evitar que Mohamed realmente percebesse o quanto Amanda era 'valiosa', perguntou assim que recebeu o sinal de ok de Chad quanto ao fato de já ter se passado quinze segundos.

_- Vamos tornar isso ainda mais simples. _- O turco disse e Jensen revirou os olhos impaciente. Conhecia aquele tom prepotente e sabia que ouviria o que não queria. _- Você me dá a carga e eu te devolvo a moça._

- Estou falando do meu dinheiro, Mohamed. - Jensen dizia entre dentes enquanto encarava um Tom com o mesmo semblante revoltado. - O _nosso_ dinheiro, meu e de Lobo.

_- Acho que você ainda não entendeu que isso não se trata mais de dinheiro, Ackles._ - Mohamed respondeu. _- É a minha proposta final. E você tem até amanhã pra decidir._

O barulho seguinte que Jensen ouviu foi Mohamed desligando. Ele fechou o celular e o entregou a Chad enquanto todos olhavam no computado em que o hacker esperava a localização exata de onde a ligação partira. Em seguida, um ponto branco reluzia na tela mostrando uma rua de Paris que seguia para o hotel onde eles já sabiam que Mohamed estava.

- Certo, não ajudou muito. - Tom disse passando as mãos pelos cabelos. - Precisamos saber onde a Amanda está...

Katie Cassidy levantou-se de onde estava e andou pensativa de um lado para outro diante dos agentes de todos os serviços secretos de seus respectivos países, que pareciam simplesmente assistir com as legítimas expressões de 'nos mostrem o que sabem fazer'.

- Precisamos de um plano. - A morena muito bem vestida disse quando parou subitamente de andar. - Não acho que será assim tão simples como pensávamos no início...

- Nunca pensamos que seria fácil. - Jim Beaver rebateu. - Não estamos lidando com amadores. Jensen... - Ele disse virando-se na direção do loiro que o encarou de volta. - Precisamos enrolar mais uns dias... Amanhã é pouco tempo.

- E como faremos isso? - Chad perguntou fechando o laptop.

- Não podemos deixar Mohamed pensar que Amanda é tão importante assim pra nós... - Welling recomeçou, acompanhando o raciocínio de Jim. - Ele pode se aproveitar disso e ganhar confiança... Ele pode achar que nos tem nas mãos...

- Exatamente. - Disse Beaver. - Jensen você precisa entrar novamente em contato com ele e pedir algum tipo de prova de que Amanda está viva. Você conhece todo esse procedimento... Nós já... - Ele ia concluir a frase de que eles já tinham trabalhado com sequestro antes, mas falar isso em frente a agentes federais de três países era bastante complicado.

- Sim. - Jensen respondeu discretamente. - O que precisamos é de tempo, já entendi. E como vamos fazer isso?

- Eu acho que sei como. - Jared respondeu como se tivesse pensado muito antes de falar.

**x.J&J.x**

O plano estava todo traçado e o dia havia sido o legítimo dia histórico na vida de Jensen Ackles. Ele chegou no apartamento, o apartamento que, por um momento, achou que nunca mais veria, seguido por Jared.

Ele parou na sala e Jared fez o mesmo, apenas olharam um nos olhos do outro.

_**Now that we're here,**_

_(Agora que estamos aqui)_

_**Now that we've come this far,**_

_(Agora que chegamos tão longe)_

_**Just hold on**_

_(Apenas espere)_

- Eu sinto muito por tudo isso, Jay... - Jensen começou, passando as duas mãos pelo rosto de Jared, segurando-o em seguida fazendo suas testas se tocarem.

- Pare com isso. - Jared sorriu de canto, mais calmo. - É a nossa chance, lembra? - Ele sussurrava enquanto abraçava-se ao namorado, puxando seu corpo mais pra perto.

- Tem certeza que é, Jared? - O loiro suspirou um pouco inseguro. - Não acredito nessa gente, Jay... Pode ser que nos mandem fazer o trabalho sujo e ainda assim nos joguem na prisão...

- Pois eu realmente duvido que Jeffrey descumpra sua palavra. - Ele disse seguro, dando um selinho demorado no loiro. - Ele não ia falar algo e depois não fazer...

- Você claramente admira esse cara... - Jensen disse enquanto passou a olhar Jared nos olhos e ver uma certa tristeza. - Ele vai te perdoar, Jay...

- Acho que não. - Jared sorriu de um jeito triste. - Mas você está certo em dizer que o admiro... Ele foi a figura paterna que eu precisava quando meu pai não estava mais lá... É um grande homem, Jen... E é exatamente por isso que não vai me perdoar...

- Mesmo assim você nunca vai estar sozinho, certo? - O mais velho sentiu o brilho dos olhos do outro assim que disse isso.

Jared não sabia dizer porque tinha tanta sorte quando sentia que nem merecia. Assim como não merecia sentir todo aquele turbilhão de emoções, sentimentos e seu corpo esquentar só de ter seus lábios pressionados contra os de Jensen, naqueles beijos mais entregues, que só eles conseguiam ter.

_**There is nothing to fear,**_

_(Não há nada a temer)_

_**For I am right beside you.**_

_(Porque estou bem ao seu lado)_

_**For all my life,**_

_(Por toda a minha vida)_

_**I am yours.**_

_(Sou seu)_

As mãos de Jensen habilidosamente tocaram seu corpo e, por mais que ambos estivessem com uma vontade exorbitante de ir pra cama e passar as próximas 72 horas por lá, não podiam. Jared aida estava se recuperando e tinha curativos pelo corpo assim como uma cinta de gesso ao redor do abdôme.

- Ei... Temos que te levar pro hospital, não é? - Jensen disse assim que se afastou um pouco do namorado. - Você precisa fazer um check-up e tirar isso... - O loiro concluiu apontando para o gesso.

- Tudo bem, Jen, eu também quero transar... - Jared riu ao perceber que Jensen ficou vermelho ao ouvir aquilo.

- Eu me preocupo com você, ok? Não é pelo... - Jensen tentava se justificar e Jared apenas ria ainda mais. - Certo, é também por isso...

- Vamos então... - Jared segurava em uma das mãos do loiro o arrastando pra porta.

Assim que passavam pela porta rumo ao hospital, deram de cara com Mike e Erica Durance vigiando a porta. Jensen, é claro, fez cara feia imediatamente.

- O que significa isso?

- Jen... - Jared o interrompeu percebendo que ele não gostou daquilo. Mas era procedimento e ele sabia disso.

- Ué, deveríamos confiar em você, Ackles? - Mike disse, irônico. - Imagine que absurdo pensarmos que você vai fugir, não é?

- Escuta aqui, cara... - Jensen estava pronto para partir pra cima de Mike quando Jared o segurou pelo braço.

- Jensen, pare com isso. - O moreno foi firme assim que percebeu Erica com uma das mãos no coldre de sua arma. - É procedimento.

Jensen respirou fundo e ficou observando apenas o agente inglês mostrar claramente um ar superior. O loiro, no entanto, apenas deu um passo para trás, perto de Jared e, depois de pensar por alguns segundos, assumiu um ar mais debochado.

- Tudo bem. - O loiro começou. - Estamos apenas indo ao hospital... - Ele fez uma pausa e agora encarava os olhos azuis de Rosenbaum como se pudesse fuzilá-lo. - Alguém sequestrou meu namorado e bateu tanto nele que quebrou uma de suas costelas...

- Jen... - Jared o advertiu novamente ao ver Mike ficar pasmo com o atrevimento de um Jensen que não recuou.

- Mas... Eu acho que agora você entende pelo o que eu passei, não é Rosenbaum? - A voz do loiro era um sussurro grave. - Justiça poética.

Mike engoliu a seco e não conseguiu pensar numa boa resposta. Apenas observou Jared segurando Ackles pelo braço e agora o puxava pelo corredor em direção à saída.

- Vamos logo. - Jared disse para Mike e Erica que, certamente os acompanhariam.

Eles começaram a andar e Erica pode ver que aquilo certamente estava deixando Mike perder o foco de tudo. Ela era casada, e sabia muito bem que já teria enlouquecido se algo desse tipo estivesse acontecendo com seu marido ou alguém de sua família.

- Ela vai ficar bem, vamos resolver isso... - Erica tentou animar o parceiro.

- Assim espero. - Ele respondeu pouco confiante. - Acha que esse plano do Padalecki vai funcionar?

- Eu acho bom que funcione. - Ela respondeu e os quatro entraram no elevador escoltando Jared e Jensen.


	11. Sexy back

_**Who are you now?**_

_(Quem é você agora?)_

_**Are you still the same or did you change somehow?**_

_(Você é o mesmo ou mudou de alguma forma?)_

_**What do you do at this very moment when I think of you?**_

_(O que está fazendo nesse momento em que penso em você?)_

Chad era o último a deixar o prédio do FBI. Ele passou pelos frios corredores até o elevador e Sophia Bush lhe deu uma última olhada satisfeita. A delegada passou tanto tempo ajudando o governo americano a pegar aquele hacker, que ela simplesmente não conseguia se desfazer da sensação de vitória quando estava na presença dele. Principalmente agora que ele tinha um rastreador no tornozelo. Certo, no começo ele até achou sexy pensar que estava sendo 'algemado' por uma mulher, mas depois que a emoção passou, ele simplesmente achou invasivo.

Mas tudo bem. Se aquelas eram as regras, ele tentaria jogar com elas.

O elevador chegou ao térreo e ele ajeitou a camisa branca sentindo-se um pouco mais livre. Ao atravessar o lobby e passar pela imensa porta de vidro até a rua, ele parou em meio a calçada, no meio-fio, esperando calmamente algum táxi passar para que ele pudesse acenar.

- Precisa de uma carona? - O longo carro de Tom "El Lobo" Welling parava perto do loiro. Foi quando Chad não conseguiu sequer segurar o riso ao ver que não era simplesmente um carro longo. Era uma limousine.

- Quanto vai me custar? - Ele brincou ao ver Tom falar com ele da janela do amplo carro, revelando um espaço enorme, bancos de couro, frigobar e até mesmo uma televisão de tela generosa.

- Absolutamente nada. - Tom respondeu com seu melhor sorriso. - E sinta-se a vontade pra recusar... É apenas um convite, não uma ordem...

- El Lobo dando escolhas? - Chad olhou ligeiramente impressionado para Tom. - Isso é algo que achei que não viveria pra ver...

- Então deixe-me melhorar a proposta... - Disse o colombiano. - Que tal um jantar?

- Agora está me cortejando? - Murray riu alto passando as mãos pelos fios loiros. - Quem é você e o que fez com Tom Welling? - Ele concluiu brincando e, pelo sorriso de Lobo, desejou fazer aquilo mais vezes só pra vê-lo sorrindo sem graça daquele jeito mais vezes.

- Estou me esforçando aqui, Chad... - Welling realmente estava tímido. - Mas se quiser, realmente vai ser ótimo.

Chad pensou por um segundo e, de repente, se deu conta de que nunca havia passado por aquelas fases de conquista. Talvez uma ou duas vezes em seu tempo de escola e durante o primeiro – e único – ano de faculdade. Se ele soubesse que era assim que o fazia sentir, com uma alegria boba infantil, com uma satisfação incrível que fazia se rosto doer de tanto sorrir, ele teria feito mais vezes.

- Bom, um homem precisa comer não é? - Ele respondeu sem tirar o sorriso do rosto. - Onde vamos?

- Entra, e eu te levo onde quiser. - Tom disse igualmente sorrindo enquanto abria a porta da limousine.

O colombiano não sabia exatamente como fazer aquilo, geralmente ele nunca precisava se esforçar pra ter quem queria, as pessoas simplesmente o obedeciam de alguma forma. Foi assim com Kristin e era com Jensen. Ackles ele prendia pelo sexo, Kristin ele prendia pelo dinheiro.

Mas nada, nada o fazia sentir daquele jeito. Era completamente novo aquele sentimento de deixar as pessoas livres e, ainda assim, elas quererem ficar com você. Foi um convite. Chad poderia ter dito não, mas ele decidiu aceitar. O coração daquele "lobo solitário" acabava de experimentar um tipo novo de emoção enquanto Chad Michael Murray sentava ao seu lado _realmente querendo estar ali_.

_**And when I'm looking back how we were young and stupid**_

_(E quando olho pra trás, como éramos jovens e idiotas)_

_**Do you remember that?**_

_(Você lembra daquilo?)_

_**No matter how I fight it, can't deny it, just can't let you go**_

_(Não importa o quanto eu lute, não posso negar, não posso deixar você ir)_

**J&J**

- Tem certeza que está se sentindo bem? - Jensen dizia, extremamente ofegante, enquanto beijava cada parte do pescoço de Jared. - Porque se você... não estiver...

- Estou ótimo... - Jared respondeu rindo enquanto tirava com pressa a própria camisa e arrastava Jensen para o quarto.

É claro que eles iriam fazer aquilo. Estava mais do que na hora e não aguentavam mais aquela situação. Jared não sabia direito como tinha acabado já sem as calças e com Jensen por cima dele em cima da cama.

O loiro tirou a própria camisa e sua respiração estava tão pesada que ele simplesmente não consegui pensar em nada, nem dizer mais nada. Procurava tentar se concentrar no que fazia e, até mesmo em não machucar Padalecki, mas o moreno alto já estava com o peito suado e com a boca grudada em um dos mamilos de Jensen, que estava sentado em seu colo.

Jared jogou Jensen de costas na cama e ficou por cima dele, o loiro imediatamente se desfez da boxer do mais novo e achou que gozaria no mesmo momento em que pegou na ereção de Jared. Duro. Quente. Ele gemeu baixinho o nome de Jared que estava igualmente alucinado com aquilo.

O ex-agente habilidosamente tirou a boxer de Jensen descendo com a boca pela barriga dele, chegando ate a virilha e lambendo os testículos com vontade. Ele não sabia o que o excitava mais, se era o gosto e o cheiro daquele homem ou se era ele gemendo alto, arfando enquanto corria as dedos pelos cabelos negros de Jared.

- Jared... Jared.. - Jensen parecia fazer um esforço quase sobre-humano para falar. - Não precisamos de preliminares, qual é! Anda logo!

Jared não conteve o sorriso ao ouvir aquilo, mas imediatamente buscou a boca de Jensen que não apenas correspondeu ao beijo mas moveu-se na cama de forma a ficar por cima de Padalecki, o que não deixou de surpreender um pouco o moreno. Parecia que Jensen tinha adivinhado o tesão que ele tinha naquela posição.

O loiro encaixou-se perfeitamente em Jared, que o segurava pelas coxas apenas deixando que Jensen comandasse aquilo. Ackles, por sua vez, não se importou nenhum pouco com aquela dor inicial que sentia ao perceber Jared inteiro dentro dele. Ele apenas apoiou as mãos no tórax forte do moreno e começou a movimentar-se devagar, cavalgando no corpo daquele homem que era muito dele.

**J&J**

_**I still need you I still care about you**_

_(Eu ainda preciso de você)_

_**Though everything's been said and done**_

_(Apesar de todas as coisas ditas e feitas)_

_**I still feel you like I'm right beside you**_

_(Eu ainda sinto como se estivesse ao seu lado)_

_**But still no word from you**_

_(Mas ainda não tive notícia suas)_

- Esturjão? - Chad dizia com cara de nojo enquanto ambos entravam no apartamento de luxo de Tom. - Está de brincadeira não é?

- É sério! - Tom dizia rindo do jeito adolescente de Chad. - São ovas não fertilizadas...

- Ai cara, pára! - Chad cobria a boca como se fosse vomitar e Tom apenas ria ainda mais.

- Pra você ver como as coisas são... - Tom deixou seu corpo cair pesadamente sob o sofá. - Se você fala "ovas não fertilizadas de esturjão do Mar Cáspio" ninguém quer comer... - Welling continuou e Chad sentou-se confortavelmente ao seu lado. - Mas se eu disser que isso aí é caviar...

- Cara, agora que eu sei do que se trata, eu não quero comer mais não! Não importa o nome que dêem! - Chad riu e virou-se de frente para o colombiano, que continuava sorrindo. - Gostei do que fez hoje.

- O que? - Tom perguntou imitando o movimento de Chad. - O que eu fiz hoje?

- Eu confesso que demorei pra te conhecer porque Jensen meio que... Não queria dividir você conosco. - Chad dizia num tom divertido e Welling concordou com a cabeça. - Mas eu te imaginava diferente, um pouco estereotipado...

- Ou não. - Tom tomou a palavra. - Não acho que eu era muito diferente do que você pensava... - O colombiano suspirou ajeitando-se no sofá. - Confesso que teve uma época, há vários anos, em que eu tinha desistido das pessoas, achei que o importante era fazer dinheiro, a qualquer preço... Achava que as pessoas tinham preço, Chad...

Chad ficou sério por um momento apenas pensando naquilo. Ele encarava os olhos de Tom que era de um azul calmo, quase transparente... Ele realmente estava sendo verdadeiro naquele momento. Não se parecia com nada com o cara frio que diziam que ele era.

- Você me levou de limousine pra comer hamburgueres e fritas, Lobo... - Chad respondeu e Tom recostou-se rindo no sofá, quase deitando.

- E você queria o que? Comer caviar? - O colombiano estava incrivelmente a vontade.

- Não! - Chad lembrou-se da conversa sobre iguarias de luxo.

- Eu quis te surpreender e aparentemente deu certo. - Tom continuou voltando a olhar o hacker. - Vou procurar fazer coisas que você não espera... Quem sabe me mostrar de verdade pra alguém pelo menos uma vez na vida...

- Por que? - Chad tinha um tom de desafio, como se esperasse que Tom desse a resposta certa. O momento era perfeito.

- Porque quero provar que mereço você. - A resposta foi certeira. - Você me disse pra fazer isso, Chad...

- Tom, eu...

- Sei o que está pensando. - O moreno interrompeu o mais novo. - Sei que tem receio de mim, do que pode acontecer, estamos em meio a um fogo cruzado e... sinceramente esse plano do Padalecki, eu realmente espero que dê certo...

- Não acredito que o FBI concordou com aquilo... - Chad complementou rindo ao lembrar-se da estratégia ousada.

- É tudo uma loucura. - Tom dizia enquanto ficava cada vez mais perto do loiro. - Por isso essa é minha última chance de tentar fazer as coisas certas... Última porque nenhum de nós sabe se terá outra e você... Chad você está fazendo tudo valer a pena... Eu quero tentar do jeito certo agora... Vamos tentar do seu jeito...

Chad não sabia o que dizer. Ele realmente tentou pensar em todos os prós e contras, tentava ser sistemático, tentava fazer seu cérebro trabalhar de maneira racional, mas era difícil não se deixar levar pelas palavras de Welling, pela forma como ele dizia e por se mostrar apenas Tom, sem Lobo, sem tráfico, sem ternos caros e sem a arma nas costas.

Apenas ele. Despido de toda a arrogância, de todo o narcisismo, apenas verdade. Ele via agora um Tom Welling completamente nu. Porque despir a alma de alguém é mais difícil do que tirar a roupa.

_**Now look at me instead of moving on I refuse to see**_

_(Agora olhe para mim ao invés de seguir em frente, eu me recuso a ver) _

_**That I keep coming back yeah I'm stuck in a moment**_

_(Que eu continuo voltando, sim eu estou preso em um momento)_

_**That wasn't meant to last**_

_(Que não foi feito para durar)_

_**I've tried to fight it can't deny it you don't even know**_

_(Tentei lutar contra isso, não nego e você nem sabe)_

Foi quando o hacker se deu conta de que não precisava de uma resposta, precisava apenas agir. E foi o que ele fez quando imediatamente fez sua boca buscar a de Tom, que correspondeu em forma de um beijo totalmente aliviado, como se um peso tivesse sido tirado de seus ombros. Nada poderia transcender tamanha naturalidade e vulnerabilidade naquilo.

O que Chad não esperava era encontrar uma boca e uma língua tão doces, tão quentes e tão entregues a ele. Era o melhor beijo de toda sua vida, era calmo porém ritmado. Tom estava completamente extasiado pela forma atrevida com a qual Chad beijava. Era um beijo adolescente, jovial, cheio de curiosidade. Ele se deixou comandar principalmente agora que o hacker subia em seu colo e entrelaçava as pernas uma de cada lado de suas coxas, apoiando os joelhos no sofá.

A vida passou a andar mais devagar, o tempo parou por alguns segundos e Chad também notou que tinha justamente_ aquele _homem à sua mercê, completamente entregue a ele. Isso lhe deu mais do que excitação, lhe deu certeza, por isso ele passou as mãos pelo peito de Welling, tirando a gravata, desabotoando a camisa, até chegar ao cinto e ao ziper da calça social preta que o colombiano vestia.

Se Welling bem lembrava, o único homem a quem ele concedia controle na cama era Jensen. Mas ele não podia negar que estava preferindo deixar Chad fazer tudo em seu tempo, o que na verdade estava excitando – e muito! – o hacker.

Ele parou quando sentiu o membro enorme de Tom pulsar em sua mão por cima da boxer e simplesmente passou a encará-lo com um sorriso de canto. Lobo não se moveu, apenas tirou os olhos da mão de Chad e passou a olhar nos olhos do outro, que mantinha um sorriso extremamente sacana. O hacker então passou a tirar a própria camisa, devagar, parecendo aproveitar-se do deleite de ver os olhos do Tom brilharem de luxúria ao assistir aquilo.

- Você tem certeza que quer fazer isso mesmo? - Tom escolhia as palavras.

- Não. - Chad respondeu rindo. - Estou tirando a roupa porque estou com calor... - Ele concluiu num sarcasmo divertido fazendo Tom rir sem graça. - Por que está nervoso?

- Não estou. - Tom respondeu tranquilo olhando o peito desnudo do outro. A pele branca, lisa, completamente convidativa. Ele tinha as mãos nas coxas de Chad mas imediatamente subiu pela barriga definida dele, peito, braços, pescoço e o puxou para um beijo.

O colombiano tirou Chad de seu colo pra poder se desfazer das calças de ambos e das boxers, isso tudo sem largarem os beijos que iam ficando cada vez mais intensos. Os braços fortes de Welling giraram Murray contra o sofá, fazendo-o ficar de joelhos apoiando-se no encosto. O moreno beijava a nuca, os ombros e as costas de um Chad que há tempos não sentia-se daquele jeito com alguém.

Não era só sexo. Era puramente simples como sexo entre homens era, mas não tinha nada de banal naquilo.

- Você... Como você... - Tom não sabia nem como dizer aquilo. Chad tinha percebido que ele estava com medo de estragar tudo a qualquer momento.

- Não sou uma garota, Welling, será que você pode me comer logo? - Chad disse com a maior naturalidade que Tom já havia escutado. Ele chegou até a achar graça do jeito pretensioso com que o hacker dissera aquilo.

Lobo mordeu o lábio inferior e respirou fundo tentando controlar-se ao máximo. O problema é que Chad não estava querendo aquele tipo de controle, ele não precisava. Aparentemente o loiro cansou de esperar e pegou no membro de Welling e o masturbou por alguns segundos. Ele teve que rir, Chad era mais experiente do que ele pensava, e não estava mesmo lá muito preocupado mais com nada. O colombiano então gemeu alto só de por fim sentir a entrada apertada de Chad e o som que seus corpos faziam ao colidir os quadris.

**J&J**

No prédio do FBI, Jeffrey Dean Morgan andava de um lado para outro extremamente nervoso. Inquieto. Inconformado na verdade.

- Eu espero que vocês saibam bem o que estão fazendo. - Ele dizia para Justin e Erica. - Porque se algo der errado, perderemos todo mundo, e eu nem quero pensar nas consequências disso. É o fim da carreira de _todo mundo_.

- Jeff, fique calmo. - Justin tentava amenizar. - Jared pode ter mudado... Mas ele continua inteligente. E vamos admitir que o plano dele é arriscado... Mas bom.

Jeffrey não respondeu. Ele olhou de relance para Erica que parecia claramente concordar com Justin. Ele sabia mesmo que Jared sempre fora um bom agente. E, ao que parecia, continuava sendo... Não era ele que havia mudado. Era ele quem havia mudado Jensen. Se Morgan não o conhecesse tão bem, por estar atrás dele há tantos anos, nunca diria que Jensen Ackles seria capaz de estar tão mais... humano.

Sopia Bush entrou na sala séria ao lado de Lauren Cohan. Ambas trocaram olhares cúmplices com Morgan e dirigiram-se para dois lugares na enorme mesa em que, anteriormente, estavam com Ackles, Murray e Padalecki. Respiraram fundo até que Michael e Sandy apareceram com duas figuras conhecidas de todos. A recepção não foi acalorada.

- Deveriam ficar felizes em nos ver, viemos pra ajudar. - O sarcasmo de James Lafferty continuava o mesmo.

- Parece que o grande lance dessa história sou eu, Lafferty. - Hilarie tomou a frente ficando ao lado de Justin. O loiro mal conseguiu disfarçar o quanto ficou impressionado pelo comprimento do vestido justo vermelho que ela usava. - Comporte-se. - Ela complementou olhando o marido.

- Sentem-se antes que eu me arrependa e mande vocês de volta a prisão de segurança máxima. - Morgan disse, ácido.

James sentou-se ao lado de Lauren. Ele vestia seu terno risca de giz com chapéu, que certamente o fazia parecer um perfeito cafetão e Hilarie apenas um vestido curtíssimo, vermelho, com uma meia arrastão e um casaco de pele preto, sapatos num altíssimo salto agulha. O cabelo continuava loiro, só que agora eram lisos e mais curtos. Sophia pensou que, definitivamente, eram o casal perfeito. Parecia até que as roupas combinavam com suas personalidades.

- Conhece Dodi muito bem, não é Burton? - Lauren tomou a palavra olha séria para Hilarie que sorriu pretensiosa.

- Ah... eu conheço muitíssimo bem. - A loira respondeu passando a língua pelos lábio rubros de batom. - Pena que não tenho mais a maioria dos presentes... - Ela fingiu um arrependimento ao lembrar-se de todas as jóias que seu antigo affair havia lhe dado.

- Onde estão Ackles e Lobo? - James perguntou apoiando os cotovelos na mesa de vidro.

- Fazendo sua parte. - Sophia foi seca. - Sei que já estão familiarizados com o acordo, então, vamos direto ao assunto.

- O plano não é simples e, na verdade, tudo depende de um bom começo. - Erica começou, concentrada. - E isso é com você Hilarie. Dodi precisa saber que está livre e está na França... E você, James, precisa falar com outro velho amigo...

- Quem? - Lafferty perguntou confuso.

- Não me diga que... - Hilarie suspirou frustrada. - Se eu tenho que jogar meu charme pro Dodi, só pode significar que James tem que encontrar...

- Mark Pellegrino... - James complementou seguindo o raciocínio de Hilarie. - Vocês não podem estar falando sério.

- Quer dizer que o louco do Collins também está por aí? - Hilarie agora parecia apavorada. - Acho que nem vocês não sabem com quem estão lidando...

- Nós sabemos sim. - Morgan recomeçou e todos ficaram em silêncio. - Precisamos descer alguns níveis aqui e vocês vão ser os degraus. Não damos a mínima, que fique claro. Queremos apenas Amanda viva e evitar um problema de sequestro internacional.

- Por que se isso cair na mídia, Amanda morre. - Lauren disse. - E se isso acontecer, vamos tratar de fazer com que vocês nunca mais saiam da prisão.

- Portando vamos logo ao que interessa. - Erica abriu uma pasta enquanto falava mostrando alguns documentos para Hilarie e James que, agora, não estavam mais tão confiantes. - Ou assinam e aceitam, ou vamos de volta pro aeroporto...

O casal trocou olhares e, claramente, pareceram cogitar mudar de ideia ao ouvirem o nome de Mark e Misha no meio das operações. Hilarie suspirou, James sinalizou, e ambos assinaram.

**J&J**

Jensen já tinha gozado pelo menos duas vezes, e ainda assim, não conseguia parar de beijar um Jared exausto, que apenas sentia o peso do corpo do loiro em cima do seu. Não conseguiam nem ao menos conversar, e talvez nem fosse necessário.

- Era aquilo que queria me contar? - Jensen começou, perto do ouvido de Jared. - Antes de eu atender o celular, queria me contar que era um agente?

- Que isso importa agora, Jen? - Jared respondeu de olhos fechados, apena acariciando os cabelos do outro.

- Por que ia me contar? Ia arriscar, Jared... Eu ia te matar...

- Não, não ia. - Jared respondeu seguro. - Teve a chance, não o fez...

- Se eu te matasse, a próxima bala do refil seria na minha cabeça... - Jensen disse dessa vez olhando nos olhos do moreno. - E eu mesmo puxaria o gatilho...

- Jen...

- Eu sei, eu sei que não quer falar disso. - O loiro interrompeu o namorado. - Mas precisamos... Confio em você agora e quero que saiba disso.

- Eu sei, Jens... Eu também confio... - Jared respondeu sereno e beijou os lábios do namorado. - E que mal pergunte, mas... Cadê todo mundo dessa casa? - Ele riu ao se dar conta de que passaram o dia todo sozinhos.

- Chad está com Lobo. - Jensen disse rindo e Padalecki acabou achando graça também. - Será que tá rendendo alguma coisa?

- Se tratando de Chad... O que você acha? - Jared respondeu sorrindo abraçando o namorado.

**J&J**

Chad teve certeza que instigou Lobo a um ponto que ele jamais imaginaria que ele pudesse chegar. Não aquele dia. Ele certamente agora teria marcas de mordidas por dias nas costas e nos ombros, ele sabia que parecia que cada vez que ele gritava de dor ao sentir os dentes do colombiano marcarem sua pele, ele excitava-se ainda mais.

Agora, naquele momento, estava se perguntando se conseguiria andar no outro dia. Welling era insaciável.

Talvez tudo isso compensasse o fato de que Lobo provavelmente teria que trocar de sofá.

A última estocada forte e ele sabia que Tom tinha gozado. De novo.

- Desculpe. - O colombiano arfando disse num sussurro no ouvido de Chad.

- Pelo que? - Chad riu enquanto relaxava e sentia Lobo praticamente tomá-lo em seus braços.

O moreno sentou-se no sofá e Chad fez o mesmo, ao seu lado. Ele nem sabia direito porque estava se desculpando, só sentiu que devia.

- Te machuquei... - Lobo disse puxando o outro mais pra perto.

- Não ligo pra dor física... - O hacker respondeu beijando o outro em seguida. - Pra outras talvez...

- Isso não vou fazer com você. - Welling respondeu e Chad deitou a cabeça no ombro dele. Suspirou e fechou os olhos azuis numa calma absurda. Tom achou que poderia morrer ali.

_**I wish I could find you just like you found me then I**_

_(Gostaria de te encontrar assim como você me encontrou)_

_**Would never let you go**_

_(E nunca deixar você ir)_


	12. The plan

Antes de tudo, queria me desculpar pela demora secular em postar. Eu realmente tinha esquecido o que queria fazer com a história. Mas, agora que arrumei um tempo a reli e lembrei ahahahhahahaa...

Não me matem, por favor! Prometo não demorar mais desse jeito. Beijos a todos. Sniper.

**x.x.x**

**J&J – G-men**

**The plan**

Katie Cassidy sentiu-se tonta por alguns instantes enquanto cruzava a sala do apartamento de Jensen. De repente, correu para o banheiro vomitar. Ela nunca tinha ficado doente antes, não àquele ponto e pensou que talvez estivesse apenas comido algo que não tivesse feito bem. Jim Beaver a viu saindo do banheiro um pouco pálida.

- Kat...?

- Estou bem. – Ela apressou-se em responder. – Acho que comi algo que me fez mal, apenas isso. – Ele retomou a postura e, apesar do enjoo, já sentia-se melhor.

- De verdade? – Ele pegou gentilmente em uma das mãos dela, olhando em seus olhos procurando confirmação.

- Claro, não se preocupe. – Ela sorriu de canto e tomou novamente o rumo da sala. Beaver ficou ligeiramente desconfiado, mas logo se convenceu de que poderia ser apenas um mal estar.

Estava na hora de colocar o plano em ação e, apesar dele não ter gostado nenhum pouco de ver Hilarie e James de volta ao grupo, sabia que teria que dar um jeito de trabalhar com ambos. James estava em um dos quartos do apartamento de Jensen terminando de se vestir.

Jim olhou pra ele da porta enquanto o moreno alto ajeitava o chapéu em sua cabeça, na frente do espelho.

- Se você tivesse noção do quanto esse chapéu lhe deixa ridículo... – Jim disse suspirando.

- Você não tem que gostar. – James respondeu com um sorriso, andando até a cama e pegando sua arma. – Collins é quem tem que gostar.

- Você é louco. – Jim respondeu lembrando-se de Pellegrino. – Se Mark sabe que você está aqui...

- Temos que atraí-lo pra cá. – James interrompeu não precisando ser informado do óbvio. – Ele é o único que pode dar um jeito em Misha...

- Eu não confio nesse plano do Padalecki.

- O garoto é bom. – James suspirou, comentando de um jeito sincero. – Além do mais, deve nos conhecer melhor que a nós mesmos.

- E o que vai fazer? – Jim perguntou com certo interesse, entrando no quarto e ficando de frente para Lafferty.

- Bem, eu e Misha temos um... passado. – James sorriu sacana. – E eu sei que ele é amante do Pellegrino há anos. Só que Mark passou tempos na Rússia, com a Máfia Vermelha... Mas nunca deixou de acompanhar Collins, chegou a mudar-se pra Espanha desde que descobriu que Misha estava na Turquia e nos Emirados Árabes com Dodi e Mohamed.

- Como sabe dessas coisas?

- Sempre soube. – James respondeu de um jeito que fez Jim pensar em parar de subestimá-lo. O garoto era idiota, mas não tanto. – Misha sempre me contou as coisas... Estava esperando o momento certo para usar algo contra ambos ou mesmo pra me proteger, já que Mark disse mais de uma vez que, quando nos encontrássemos, ele me mataria por ter dado uns pegas com o 'homem dele'. Tenho que saber sempre onde ele está e o que está fazendo.

- Eu só não entendo pra que querem atrair Pellegrino nisso...

- Padalecki tem razão, ele é o único que podemos usar como 'distração' para o Misha... Collins é maluco, completamente desequilibrado. Eu não conheço Dodi pessoalmente, mas sei da fama, e ele não contrataria qualquer um pra ser sua 'guarda pessoal'. Pellegrino vai nos dizer onde Misha está.

- Como?

- Porque é uma cadeia de informações, Beaver. Misha e Pellegrino mantém contato, se Dodi souber que Hilarie está em Paris, vai presumir que eu também estou e contar ao Collins, pra que fique de olho em mim. Misha obviamente vai contar ao Mark sobre onde estou e, uma vez que eu esteja aqui, Mark pegará qualquer voo pra cá.

- Então seguiremos Pellegrino, pra que ele nos leve até Misha... E, se você ficar à vista, ele te encontrará. – Jim respondeu, entendendo do que se tratava. - Então você precisa estar um passo a frente dele, porque se ele te achar antes...

- Sou um homem morto. – James completou a frase do mais velho. – Mas é um risco que precisaremos correr.

Jim concordou com a cabeça e até passou a respeitar o moreno alto um pouco mais, só pelo fato de parecer mesmo estar se envolvendo pra ajudar.

**- J&J –**

Jared e Jensen estavam no escritório do FBI desde cedo. Jim tinha acabado de chegar com James e Hilarie para que colocassem a escutas. Jensen mexia no computador ao lado de Chad, trocavam algumas ideias e informações, Tom Welling parecia num humor estonteantemente feliz falando com Sophia Bush, que lhe dava algumas informações sobre Mohamed que ele mesmo nem sabia.

Sandy estava ao telefone com Jeffrey Dean Morgan e os demais agentes, com exceção de Justin, que estavam em campo.

Jared tentou a sorte. Levantou-se de onde estava e andou na direção do loiro alto que checava seus e-mails pelo celular, distraído.

- Ei... – Jared não sabia bem como abordar o ex-parceiro.

Justin não respondeu. Apenas fechou o que estava fazendo em seu celular, olhou para Jared com desprezo e, lhe deu as costas.

- Justin, por favor... – Jared dizia como se pedisse que ele apenas o escutasse. – Será que não podemos ao menos tentar resolver as coisas?

- Você realmente acha que essa é a hora ideal pra isso? – Justin falou meio baixo, a fim de que os outros não escutassem.

- Estou tentando fazer a coisa certa aqui pra me redimir.

- Não está fazendo mais que a sua obrigação. – Justin respondeu ácido.

- Será que não pode me perdoar ou ao menos me entender? Nunca se apaixonou antes?

- Sabe que amo a Sandy. – Justin estava quase saindo da defensiva.

- Não, eu não sei, cara. – Jared se aproximou um pouco mais do outro. – Costumávamos ser amigos, os melhores amigos, nos contávamos tudo...

- É, até você se tornar cúmplice de um traficante. – O loiro foi sarcástico.

- Eu não me tornei cúmplice de ninguém. – Jared se defendeu. – Eu me apaixonei e quis protege-lo. Não faria o mesmo pela Sandy?

Hartley não respondeu. Engoliu a seco e respirou fundo em seguida. Os segundos que se passaram foram os mais longos que Jared já havia passado na presença de Justin. Eram amigos, e ele tinha que admitir que sentia falta dele, das conversas. Hartley era não apenas companheiro de trabalho de Jared, mas era amigo igual aos pouquíssimos que Jared sempre confiou em sua vida.

- Por que não me disse simplesmente? – Justin agora parecia não mais com raiva, mas simplesmente magoado.

- Eu achei que... Sabia que não iria gostar, Justin. – Jared foi sincero. – Mas agora será que você pode perceber que é de verdade?

- Eu sei... Provavelmente não entenderia mesmo. – Justin admitiu. – Vamos fazer esse plano dar certo, ok? Depois conversaremos...

- Tudo bem... – Jared já sentiu-se melhor por saber que pelo menos teria uma abertura pra conversas. – Você é o melhor.

- Somos muito mais juntos. – Justin sorriu um pouco mais animado, tocou o ombro de Jared amigavelmente e andou na direção da namorada.

Jared voltava para seu lugar ao lado de Jensen quando Sophia Bush anunciou que estavam prontos.

- Pessoal, Hilarie acabou de falar com Dodi e vai encontrá-lo no La Tour D'Argent para jantarem. – Ela disse e Hilarie concordou com a cabeça. – James, você aparecerá de surpresa mais tarde. – Ela continuou falando com o moreno alto que também concordou. – Os demais, fiquem a postos. Logo saberemos onde Misha está escondendo Amanda. Jared, Jensen... – Ela hamou pelos dois que imediatamente olharam pra ela. – Vocês vão com Welling num encontro de negócios com Mohamed... arrumem mais tempo com essa proposta. Tenho certeza que saberão como fazer isso. Murray... – Char foi quem a encarou agora tirando os olhos da tela do laptop. – Você cuida dos GPS, certo?

- Claro. – Ele concordou terminando de ajustar o servidor que havia acabado de hackear.

Todos deixaram a sala do FBI, com exceção dos agentes e de Chad. Saíram pela porta dos fundos em vários carros. James seguiu com Jared e Jensen, Hilarie seguiu sozinha. Tom seguiu com Jensen até o apartamento enquanto Jared levou James até o hotel em que ele aparentemente estaria hospedado.

Jensen pegou o celular, devidamente grampeado e entregou a Tom enquanto dirigia o carro. O colombiano, pela discagem automática, chamou pelo número de Mohamed. Quando o turco atendeu, parecia de bom humor.

- Mohamed. – Tom começou simpático. – El Lobo.

_- Ah aguardava já notícias suas e de Ackles. Espero que tenham tomado uma decisão._

- Estamos ainda resolvendo pendências, precisamos de mais tempo. – Welling arriscou, firme.

_- Vocês têm sérios problemas em prazos de negociações, não é? _– Mohamed já estava começando a ficar irritado. – _Eu lhes dei um dia e é o que vocês têm. Nenhum minuto a mais._

- Precisamos de mais tempo. – Lobo não se intimidou. – E só estamos fazendo isso em consideração a você, Mohamed. Se quiser matar a garota... – Tom disse e Jensen olhou pra ele de forma reprovadora. – Fique sem sua carga.

Fez-se silêncio do outro lado da linha. Jensen estava apreensivo, achou arriscado demais a forma como Lobo falou com o turco.

_- Não está no comando aqui, Welling._ – O turco respondeu a contragosto.

- Não, você está. – Tom respondeu tranquilo, percebendo que conseguiu enrolar o velho. – Portanto, tome a decisão certa.

_- Vocês têm até a amanhã._

O turco desligou e Tom fez o mesmo, com um sorriso no rosto. Ele olhou para Jensen, que diria correndo, e acabou se rendendo ao riso também. Tom sempre conseguia e na maioria das vezes, apenas com puro charme.

- Você é inacreditável. – Ackles riu.

Welling suspirou apenas recostando a cabeça no banco. Pensou imediatamente em Chad. Era engraçado ver Lobo com aquele ar todo apaixonado, era possível o remeter a um adolescente que estava encantado na primeira namorada. Jensen tinha percebido que o loiro com cara de ingênuo tinha realmente pegado El Lobo de jeito.

- O que aconteceu conosco, hein? – Jensen notou que Tom estava com o pensamento longe.

- O que quer dizer? – Tom perguntou olhando Jensen de canto.

Jensen sorriu e diminuiu a velocidade do carro. Lembrou-se como conheceu Lobo e do quanto jamais se imaginariam naquela situação, se apaixonando tão perdidamente por pessoas tão diferentes deles que eram capazes de mudar seus valores em nome desse amor.

- Chad... Jared... – O loiro respondeu e percebeu que Tom baixou os olhos um pouco tímido. – Se há dois anos atrás eu te dissesse que nosso futuro era esse, você acreditaria.

- Não. – Tom riu mais de si mesmo do que de Jensen. – Sempre achei que não existiria mais esperança pra mim...

- Está se sentindo outra pessoa também? – Jensen perguntou como se Tom fosse a única pessoa no mundo capaz de entendê-lo.

- Chad me despertou algo que eu jamais achei que tivesse dentro de mim, Jen. – Tom parecia falar de uma grande descoberta científica. – Quero estar com ele, quero ser uma pessoa melhor por ele, quero que ele goste de mim, preciso que goste... Não posso imaginar nada de ruim acontecendo a ele, pensar nele me faz... feliz... – Ele não se deu conta, mas já estava sorrindo.

Jensen riu do jeito do amigo. Era algo que ele nunca pensou que veria, já que El Lobo era um homem tão egocêntrico.

- Uma vez Chad me disse que talvez Jared fosse o cara que me fizesse entender certas coisas. – Jensen recomeçou. – E ele tinha razão.

- Ele me disse algumas coisas que são verdades absolutas na minha vida e eu não tinha me dado conta.

- Thomas... Não brinque com o garoto, ok? – Jensen e seu instinto protetor sempre vinha a tona depois de tudo que Chad havia feito por ele.

- Ou o que? – Tom brincou. – Não vou magoá-lo, Jen.

- Bom pra você. – Jensen respondeu e ambos riram.

**J&J**

Hilarie vestia um tubinho preto longo, tomara-que-caia, com salto alto da mesma cor, uma bolsa de mão, brincos e colar de ouro maciço. O luxuoso e exorbitantemente caro restaurante de Paris não estava lotado e o ambiente era extremamente agradável. A maquiagem realçava seus olhos amendoados e seus lábios com um batom de cor natural davam um ar sofisticado a esposa de James.

Dodi Al Fayed a esperava no bar e avistou a loira de longe quando ela entrou. Ela sorriu, ele não escondeu a expressão encantada ao vê-la. Não que ela fosse algum tipo de 'amor da vida dele', mas era realmente alguém especial para o turco. Ela praticamente desfilou até ele, que levantou-se imediatamente ao vê-la se aproximar.

- Como é possível que esteja ainda mais bonita do que há alguns anos? – Ele disse, galanteador, dando um beijo na mão direita dela, que mostrou os dentes bem cuidados num sorriso sensual.

- Não mudou nada, não é mesmo Dodi? – Ela disse, doce. – Continua o mesmo charme de sempre.

Ele analisou-a mais uma vez dos pés a cabeça e indicou um dos bancos do bar do restaurante pra que ela se sentasse. Ela o fez delicadamente enquanto ele pediu um licor Cherry Brandy pra ela e mais uma dose de whisky 12 anos pra ele.

- O que a trás a Paris? – Ele perguntou e ela virou-se na direção dele.

- E desde quando precisa-se de motivo para estar aqui? – Ela respondeu simpática. – Sabe o quando amo essa cidade!

- Temos boas lembranças daqui, não é? – Ele disse, provocando. Já havia estado com ela na França. Ela assentiu com a cabeça, arrumando discretamente os cabelos. – Mas sei que não veio a turismo.

- Estou atrás de negócios. – Ela tomou uma postura mais séria. – Sabe que não gosto de ficar por fora de 'peixes grandes'.

- Se sei. – Ele tomou um gole de sua bebida assim que o garçom trouxe.

- E quanto a você? Está sozinho? – Ela perguntou fingindo curiosidade.

- Meu pai está aqui a negócios também. – Dodi respondeu indiferente. – Particularmente não têm saído como ele esperava e algumas modificações tiveram que ser feitas.

- De que se trata? – Hilarie tentou parecer não muito interessada, dando um tom casual a conversa. – Se tiver algo em que eu possa ajudar...

- Não, não quero você envolvida com El Lobo e Jensen Ackles.

- El Lobo e Jensen Ackles? – Ela repetiu os nomes como se não soubesse do que se tratava. – Então quer dizer que estão movimentando "H". – Ela falou o apelido de heroína por estarem em lugar público. – Pelo menos está tratando com as pessoas certas.

- O problema é que parece que ambos estão se achando os "reis" do comércio na área. – Dodi disse com certo desprezo na voz. Hilarie riu.

- Não seria porque eles, de fato, são?

- Sei de boatos de que Ackles quase foi pego. – Ele respondeu sem dar muita credibilidade. – E estou surpreso que você e James estão fora da prisão. – Ele bebeu mais um gole de sua bebida.

- Até parece que ficaríamos presos, não é? – Ela disse um pouco surpresa pelo turco saber de tantos detalhes. – Então já sabe que James está aqui?

- Hilarie, querida, parece que esqueceu com quem está lidando. – Ele sorriu pretencioso.

- Mas é claro que não esqueci. – Ela passou a língua pelos lábios sensualmente, inclinando o corpo na direção dele enquanto tomava um gole de sua bebida sem tirar os olhos dele.

- É, talvez você possa ajudar. – Ele disse por fim, sem tirar os olhos da boca e do decote da loira. – Quão bem você conhece Jensen Ackles?

- Bem o suficiente. – Ela respondeu direta. – Ele e James já...

- Eu sei. – O turco riu. – Ackles tem esse problema de já ter "metido" em todo mundo.

- As pessoas facilitam. Não o culpo. – Hilarie brincou, num tom definitivamente real. – Que precisa que eu faça?

- Já lhe darei detalhes. – Ele disse, tirando o celular do bolso. – Preciso resolver um pequeno problema antes. Se me dá licença. – Ele concluiu e ela assentiu com a cabeça, pegando sua bebida novamente.

Ele deu alguns passos em direção a janela do restaurante, no alto da torre de prata e admirou a vista enquanto esperava a pessoa do outro lado da linha atender. De longe, Hilarie percebeu que provavelmente o plano estava correndo exatamente como o FBI queria. No seu ponto, disfarçadamente colocado no colar que usava, ela comunicou-se com os policiais avisando que tudo estava sob controle.

Dodi finalmente recebeu resposta no celular.

_- Pois não, senhor?_

- Misha, acho que Mark vai gostar de saber que James Lafferty está na cidade.

_- É mesmo?_ – Misha pareceu quase... feliz ao saber. _– Com Hilarie?_

- Sim, mas ela estará ocupada demais pra ficar de olho nele. – Dodi olhou de longe a loira beber seu licor.

_- Já entendi, senhor._

- Como está a moça, Collins?

_- Bem... Na medida do possível, é claro._

- Collins, ela é nossa única garantia, controle seus instintos. – Dodi dizia com autoridade.

_- Sim, senhor._

- Até logo.

O turco desligou e voltou para a companhia de Burton. Misha, por outro lado, achou que Mark poderia esperar um pouco antes de saber sobre James.


End file.
